La proie de Drago Malefoy
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: Sors avec moi !  C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Parce que Drago Malefoy exigeait et les autres devaient se soumettre, Harry compris.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** tout à JKR, rien à moi hormis l'histoire

 **Bêta lectrice :** ma bichette chérie unique et préférée, mon amour, Mandy (Mandala7338)

 **Bêta correctrice :** Harmonii3 que je remercie beaucoup beaucoup

 **Note** : Parce que j'avais envie de faire un Harry Poufsouffle, encore que j'avais envie d'un drarry, encore. Et surtout, parce qu'on m'a dit que dans tous mes drarry, Drago était dominateur, manipulateur, presque violent et Harry passif (je m'insurge!). Donc là, je vais faire pareil ! Niark niark. Reste à savoir si ça va bien se finir !

Il y a aussi que finalement, je ne me renouvelle pas tant que ça et que j'avais cette idée en tête depuis que j'ai écrit « Quatorze ans », vous savez, le premier long chapitre où Harry et Drago sortent ensemble sans amour...

Attention, relation entre deux hommes. Si ça gêne quelqu'un, la croix est toujours au même endroit.

 **WARNING ! mention d'abus sur mineurs, de viols et de violences**

fic écrite de A à Z..., plus qu'à relire une dernière fois. Elle fait une centaine de pages que je découpe en chapitres mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien y en a...

Elle sera postée une fois tous les 15 jours en alternance avec mes vignettes sur Blaise et Drago, de l'enfance à l'amour.

Une dernière chose, je change beaucoup de choses du canon alors ne soyez pas surpris.

Bonne lecture

* * *

1

– Sors avec moi !

La voix froide de Drago Malefoy, Serpentard de Septième Année, résonna dans le couloir des cachots déserts, non loin de la salle de Potions.

Harry Potter se figea au beau milieu du corridor éclairé par les torches, maudissant Merlin que personne ne soit présent autre que Malefoy et lui-même. Si quelqu'un avait été là, l'étudiant aurait pu espérer que cet ordre soit destiné à un autre que lui. Cela aurait grandement soulagé le Poufsouffle qui aurait pu s'enfuir loin de là.

– Q-quoi ? bégaya Harry.

Il se fustigea mentalement d'avoir bafouillé mais se félicita de sa question, tout à fait légitime. Après tout, son esprit fatigué pouvait lui avoir fait entendre n'importe quoi. Comme cette demande incongrue venant de la part d'un Serpentard arrogant, prétentieux et dédaigneux tel qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Que pouvait-il bien trouver à un Blaireaux de Septième Année, petit, maigrichon, avec des yeux verts trop grands par rapport à son visage, des lunettes atroces, et des cheveux en bataille que rien ni personne ne pouvait coiffer ?

Harry se demandait si cet ordre – parce que ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose – n'était pas un moyen douteux, une façon de se moquer de son orientation sexuelle. Il était attiré par les hommes même s'il n'avait jamais sauté le pas, simplement parce que personne ne semblait le voir ou se rendre compte de son existence. Il n'était sorti avec aucun homme – ni femme d'ailleurs. Il était invisible. À Poudlard, c'était relativement normal, étant donné qu'il était presque l'un des rares gays – il y en avait deux autres officiels mais à Gryffondor et ils étaient en couple.

En dehors, par contre, les gens ne voyaient pas qu'il existait. Il fallait dire que pour sa défense, Harry était assez timide avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il préférait rester dans son petit appartement Londonien acheté avec ses moyens l'année précédente quand il fut jeté à la rue par son oncle et sa tante parce qu'ils avaient eu vent de son homosexualité.

– Sors avec moi, répéta l'étudiant blond en s'approchant de lui.

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur orangée, presque féline, due à la lueur des flambeaux accrochés aux murs de pierre. Il était beau, c'était un fait. Les filles de l'école étaient unanimes sur ce point et Harry ne pouvait pas les contredire.

Une chose était certaine, ce que Malefoy venait de lui demander n'était pas une hallucination. Il avait bien exigé – le terme n'était pas trop fort – que Harry sorte avec lui.

– Pourquoi ?

Il était peut-être gay mais n'était pas stupide, ni prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui portait un pantalon pour assouvir ses pulsions. Ce n'était pas un animal, quoi qu'on puisse en penser.

Malefoy croisa ses bras sur son torse et pinça les lèvres.

– Parce que je te le demande !

À l'entendre, c'était comme cela que les choses devaient se passer. Toutefois, ce n'était pas ainsi que Harry voyait les choses. Il avait beau être un Poufsouffle timide et assez réservé, il était hors de question d'être une marionnette qui ne faisait que ce qu'on lui disait. Et il voulait des explications sur ce soudain comportement des plus étranges.

Pour ce qu'il en savait – et cela se résumait à des rumeurs entendues par-ci par-là – Drago Malefoy n'était pas gay. Il avait eu des aventures avec plusieurs filles de l'école.

– Donc... commença Harry en veillant à parler lentement pour ne pas bégayer bêtement. Je dois dire oui... parce que tu l'exiges ?

Son visage était rouge écrevisse, mais malgré cela il sentit fier de lui. Sa bouche n'avait pas bafouillé, ce qui était un miracle.

– Eh bien laisse-moi réfléchir. Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au plafond avant de les reposer, froids et calculateurs, sur Potter qui déglutit nerveusement. Il avait l'impression que son interlocuteur allait lui lancer un sort cuisant.

– Tu n'as que cette question à la bouche ? Pourquoi ? singea-t-il.

– C'est... une question qui me paraît normale, non ?

C'était tout du moins ce qui était logique pour Harry.

– Non.

Apparemment, ça ne l'était pas pour tout le monde. Harry se fit la remarque qu'il parlait de Drago Malefoy et que ce genre d'individu se prenait pour le nombril du monde. Il connaissait peu le Serpentard. Ils avaient des cours en commun mais Potter était trop insignifiant pour le grand, beau et richissime héritier de l'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde sorcier anglais.

C'était d'ailleurs plus que surprenant qu'il l'aborde au beau milieu du couloir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole et que les seuls regards échangés avaient été emplis de dédain pour le blond.

– J'aimerais juste... comprendre.

– Comprendre quoi ? Tu devrais être flatté que je m'intéresse à toi. Tu ne dois pas avoir souvent des propositions et ta main doit presque être ta seule amie.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se sentant proprement insulté.

– Donc tu fais dans la charité ? Parce que je te fais pitié, tu t'es dit que je devrais t'être reconnaissant de t'intéresser à ma petite personne et donc que je devais absolument dire oui et sautiller de joie ?

– C'est ça.

– Alors désolé de te décevoir mais je préfère cent fois être seul que mal accompagné.

Harry rajusta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et fit demi-tour, assez content de sa répartie alors que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines. Avait-il l'air si désespéré ? Certes, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne de sa vie ni été en couple. Néanmoins, il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Ce n'était pas obligatoire d'avoir un copain ou une copine, il avait bien le temps !

Ses pas rageurs le menèrent directement devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle dissimulée parmi un tas de gros tonneaux empilés dans un recoin, sur le côté droit du couloir de la cuisine. Le cours de Potions avait été le dernier de la journée ainsi que de la semaine pour Harry. Il avait mérité son week-end qu'il passerait à travailler.

Il trouva le tonneau situé au centre de la deuxième rangée, en partant du sol, et tapota sur celle-ci en comptant les syllabes de « Helga Poufsouffle ». Le couvercle de la barrique s'ouvrit automatiquement. Harry se glissa à l'intérieur et rampa le long du passage étroit. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle commune, il jeta presque son sac par terre et se laissa tomber dans le canapé près de la cheminée.

– Eh beh, marmonna Ernie Macmillan en se décalant légèrement, surpris de se retrouver presque écrasé par son camarade de chambrée. On peut savoir ce qui te prend ?

– Rien, aboya presque Harry.

– Si rien ne te met dans cet état-là, je n'ose imaginer ce que quelque chose pourrait te faire.

– Très drôle Ernie. Je suis plié en deux.

– Raconte ce qui te met en rogne.

Harry soupira. Il appréciait Ernie. C'était un bon ami, moins que Ronald Weasley cependant. Ce dernier devait se trouver quelque part dans Poudlard. Sans doute à la bibliothèque pour tenter de faire la cour à Hermione Granger, celle pour qui son cœur battait depuis des semaines alors qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence.

Quoi qu'on en dise, les Poufsouffle étaient mis de côté. Trop bêtes pour les uns, trop fleur bleue pour les autres, trop loyaux pour d'autres encore. On ne se rappelait de leur existence que lorsque leur aide était la bienvenue. Aussi, la maison des noirs et jaunes préférait cent fois se retrouver entre elle. Mais parfois, comme Ron, le cœur avait ses raisons qui le poussaient à tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor.

– Malefoy, marmonna Harry.

– Oh. Tu lui es rentré dedans et il n'a pas apprécié ?

Malgré lui, Potter sourit. Ernie était à des milles de la vérité, toutefois c'était bien du Drago Malefoy tout craché d'agir ainsi. Surtout que le jeune homme avait vécu cette situation sans le faire exprès. Ils étaient à l'époque en Troisième Année. Le Serpentard l'avait vertement réprimandé pour son manque d'inattention.

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi sieur Malefoy te rend-il aussi énervé ? Il s'est rendu compte que tu existais et t'a insulté ! s'écria Ernie.

– Pas loin. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Enfin, il a exigé que je sorte avec lui.

Pour le coup, Ernie ne sut quoi dire, sous le coup de la surprise.

– Oh. Je ne savais pas qu'il était... de ce bord-là.

– Moi non plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche.

– Tu lui as demandé ?

Harry hocha la tête tandis que la réponse insultante de Malefoy lui revint en mémoire.

– Apparemment, je suis tellement désespéré de ne trouver personne qu'il se sent une âme charitable et qu'il se dévoue pour sortir avec moi.

Ernie le fixa, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. À l'évidence, il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela choquant.

– Tu lui as dit quoi à ce crétin ?

– Que je préférais être seul que mal accompagné. Ce n'est parce que je suis gay, célibataire, que je vais accepter de me faire insulter sous couvert d'une proposition malhonnête, non ?

Même si Drago Malefoy était beau.

– On est bien d'accord, approuva Ernie. Mais... admettons qu'il t'ait demandé ça poliment, enfin... de façon normale je dirais. Tu aurais accepté ?

Harry observa son ami, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

– Aucune idée. Non, probablement pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que... parce qu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté avant, qu'il est prétentieux, arrogant, vantard et que je n'ai aucune envie d'être sur son tableau de chasse. J'ai envie d'une aventure sérieuse. Même si à dix-sept ans, c'est plus du sexe à l'état brut.

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois et riva son regard sur les flammes dans la cheminée. Il ne savait que penser de cette histoire. Ce qu'il venait de dire à Ernie était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Son but était de vivre une histoire d'amour, qu'elle dure ou non, pas qu'une simple affaire de sexe.

Par moment, il se faisait l'impression d'être une fille à espérer vivre un conte de fée. Il était ridicule.

Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Ernie le laissa tranquille non sans lui tapoter un instant l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils assistèrent au retour d'un Ronald au visage défait, traînant son sac sur le sol, les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait les malheurs du monde sur son dos.

– Ron ? l'appela Harry.

L'étudiant aux cheveux de feu s'arrêta un instant pour considérer son meilleur ami puis secoua la tête.

– Je... je vais me coucher, dit-il avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir qui distribuait les dortoirs des garçons.

À son air abattu, Harry pouvait deviner que son entrevue avec Hermione s'était encore plus mal passée que sa rencontre fortuite avec Malefoy. Il laissa à Ron quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant de le rejoindre et parler avec lui.

– Ronny ? l'appela Harry en pénétrant dans le dortoir des garçons.

Ron était là, assis sur son lit, sur l'édredon noir. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi son meilleur ami devait-il toujours souffrir ?

Harry et Ron s'étaient rapprochés dès le premier regard dans ce wagon. Le second était issu d'une famille nombreuse. Avant-dernier enfant après cinq frères, le jeune homme avait voulu leur ressembler et aller à Gryffondor. Mais il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle. Depuis, si ses parents avaient montré une certaine stupeur et un soupçon de déception, ses frères Fred et George avaient décidé de faire de sa scolarité un enfer. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient partis de Poudlard, deux ans que Ron semblait revivre.

– Ça va ?

– Non. Pas vraiment.

Potter le rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas de frère, ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir un autre enfant. Ils avaient été attaqués et soumis à la torture par une folle puis envoyés à Ste Mangouste alors que Harry n'avait que quinze mois. Cependant, il considérait Ron comme son frère.

– Tu veux m'en parler ?

– Au point où j'en suis, marmonna Ron avant de remonter ses genoux sous son menton. Je suis allé voir Hermione à la bibliothèque. Enfin, je l'ai suivie après le cours de Potions. Pour lui parler, tu vois. Lui dire ce que je ressentais.

– Ça s'est mal passé, affirma Harry.

– Ouais. Elle m'a rejeté.

Ron serra ses bras autour de ses genoux et cala sa tête au sommet.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Elle est déjà en couple, ragea Weasley.

– Oh.

– Avec George ! hurla Ron en se levant d'un bond. Il savait que j'étais amoureux d'elle ! Et il en a profité pour sortir avec elle parce que je n'osais pas l'aborder !

Son regard bleu était brillant de rage et de larmes. Il était au bord de l'explosion tout en étant abattu.

Harry était désolé pour lui. Ron était quelqu'un qui avait du mal à avoir confiance en lui. Un peu comme Harry. Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas lorsqu'une jolie fille lui plaisait. Il avait fallu un mois de matraquage continuel de la part d'Ernie et de Harry pour qu'il se décide enfin à aller aborder la brunette de Gryffondor.

– Tu penses qu'il l'a fait exprès ?

Même Harry pouvait dire que c'était pour rendre son frère fou de rage. Après tout, les jumeaux Weasley avaient tout fait pour énerver leur cadet, le prenant pour cible dans leurs blagues.

– À ton avis ! gronda Ron. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que mon frère, au courant que j'ai des sentiments pour Hermione, se décide de la draguer et de sortir avec ?

– Si. Venant de George, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

– Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Il... Je ne peux rien faire. Me battre contre George ne servira à rien. Tenter de la reconquérir ? À côté de mon frère, je ne suis pas grand chose alors...

– Ronny, arrête tu veux ? Tu vaux bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Et si Granger... Hermione ne voit pas la formidable personne que tu es, alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas pour toi. Tu trouveras une fille qui t'aimera.

– De toute manière, je vais laisser tomber. Je crois que ce que je viens de vivre ne vaut pas la peine que je tente quoi que ce soit d'autre pour elle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas une fille, hein ?

Harry sourit.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas gay ? répliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disaient une telle chose mais c'était plus par plaisanterie qu'autre chose. Harry n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de l'amour fraternel pour Ron.

– Tu veux que je t'en raconte une bien bonne ? dit-il pour changer de sujet et pour parler avec quelqu'un de proche de qui venait de lui arriver.

– Au point où j'en suis...

– À la fin du cours, Rogue voulait me voir pour ma retenue officielle. Et puis, quand je suis sorti de la salle de classe, Malefoy était là. Il...

– Malefoy ?

– Oui. Malefoy. Il a exigé qu'on sorte ensemble. Comme si c'était... une faveur qu'il me faisait. Selon lui, j'ai l'air désespéré, moche, insipide et donc il me proposait de sortir avec lui pour que je connaisse au moins une fois une histoire avec un homme avant de devenir moine.

Il avouait extrapoler un peu, cependant après réflexion, c'était un peu ce que Drago avait voulu dire.

– L'enflure, s'emporta Ron. Tu sais quoi Harry, ajouta-t-il en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ta vie est peut-être plus pourrie que la mienne.

Harry s'étendit en travers du matelas, parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

Sa vie était pourrie.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **Alors? Drago? Salaud ou salaud? Vous voulez la suite? Si oui, elle sera publiée dans 15 jours  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Aventurine-san, Choupi, Camille pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tous les autres. Je suis un peu dans le gaz à cause du déménagement... donc si j'ai oublié quelqu'un... j'en suis désolée. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Voilà la suite (en espérant ne pas m'être trompée de fic en postant deux chapitres de suite de cette fic mais j'en doute). Je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise toujours.

* * *

2

La Grande Salle était, comme à son habitude, débordante d'énergie. Quiconque détestant le bruit et l'agitation était malheureux en mangeant ici. Et en ce samedi matin, tout le monde semblait désireux de faire beaucoup de bruit. En cela, personne n'était étonné de voir autant de monde à tout juste neuf heures. C'était le week-end où les étudiants de la Troisième à la Septième Année pouvaient aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Alors ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Harry et Ron étaient installés à un bout de leur table et grignotaient tous les deux leur petit-déjeuner, à la grande surprise de toute la tablée. D'ordinaire, l'appétit de Ron était impressionnant, surtout au vu de son tour de taille. Il avait un métabolisme qui rendait folles de jalousie toutes les filles de l'école, parce qu'il ne prenait pas un gramme malgré tout ce qu'il ingurgitait.

Les Poufsouffle de toutes les années savaient parfaitement que s'ils voulaient manger un petit peu, ils devaient arriver avant Ron ou s'éloigner le plus possible. Les elfes de maison qui se chargeaient de faire monter les plats des cuisines jusqu'à la Grande Salle le savaient également, de même qu'ils étaient au courant de la place habituelle du jeune homme. C'était pour cela que le duo semblait entouré de plus de nourriture que trois personnes bien portantes pouvaient avaler sans risquer l'indigestion.

Là, par contre, chacun se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Ron ne mange pas autant. C'était à peine s'il avait touché à son assiette qu'il avait repoussée devant lui.

– Tu penses encore à elle, n'est-ce pas, souffla Harry.

Son meilleur ami avait une petite mine, signe qu'il n'avait pas ou très peu dormi. Il avait dit en tout et pour tout deux mots depuis son réveil et s'était replié sur lui-même.

Ron leva un peu la tête pour regarder en direction des Gryffondor installés deux tables plus loin. Hermione Granger leur tournait le dos mais sa tignasse brune ébouriffée était aisément reconnaissable.

– Non.

– C'est normal que tu y penses.

– Je ne veux pas en parler, grogna Ron.

– Ok, capitula Harry.

Il touilla son bol de céréales sans grand appétit. Contrairement à Ron, il mangeait peu. Son rapport avec la nourriture avait toujours été conflictuel, du fait de son enfance avec sa famille.

Vernon et Pétunia Dursley avaient passé les dix premières années de la vie de Harry à le maltraiter en l'enfermant dans un placard, le nourrissant à peine et veillant à ce qu'il soit assommé de corvées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte leur domicile l'année précédente, il n'avait mangé à sa faim qu'à l'école.

– Salut vous deux, fit une voix féminine alors qu'un paire de bras vint enlacer les cous des amis.

– Salut crevette, sourit Harry lorsqu'il reconnut Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron.

Elle avait un an de moins que son frère et était allée comme les autres Weasley, à Gryffondor. Harry l'appréciait. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour, était mignonne comme tout et surtout, ne dédaignait pas Ron.

– Bonjour Ronny-chou, sourit la jeune fille en lui collant une bise sur la joue.

– Bonjour Gin', répliqua Ron d'une voix morne.

Ginny s'installa entre les deux. Pour éviter à son ami, assis en bout de banc de se retrouver par terre, Harry se décala légèrement.

– Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence à notre humble table ? demanda Ron plus aimablement.

– Je n'ai plus le droit de venir embrasser et demander des nouvelles au seul frère qui reste encore à Poudlard ?

Deux regards la fixèrent. Aucun n'était dupe. En général, la jeune Gryffondor de Sixième Année ne faisait que passer pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son aîné avant d'aller rejoindre son groupe. Lorsqu'elle s'installait, c'était qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

– Je t'aime mais ne me prends pas pour un débile, Ginevra Weasley. Crache le morceau tu veux ? Je ne suis pas vraiment bien luné ce matin.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué dis donc, ironisa la rouquine avant de voler un bout de bacon dans l'assiette de Ron. L'appétit n'est toujours pas là à ce que je vois.

– Pas faim.

– C'est en rapport avec Hermione ?

Pour le coup, Ron se redressa et foudroya sa sœur du regard. Sur son visage, Harry pouvait lire de la douleur et l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

– Toute l'école le sait ? Elle l'a dit à tout le monde ? Maintenant je serais l'idiot poil de carotte qui a osé demander à une fille de sortir avec lui !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Ron rougit en se sentant soudain devenir le centre de l'attention.

– Arrête Ron. Elle ne l'a dit à personne !

– Alors comment tu peux le savoir ?

– Personne en dehors de moi. Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé parce que je suis ta sœur et que c'est mon amie. Elle s'en voulait de t'avoir fait de la peine.

Ron ricana froidement.

– De la peine ? Ben voyons. Comment elle pouvait s'en vouloir alors qu'avant de me planter devant elle, c'était tout juste si elle savait mon prénom.

Cela, Harry n'était pas au courant. Il aurait pensé que les élèves de Septième Année sauraient se nommer les uns les autres. Après tout ils avaient des cours en commun depuis le début.

– Tu exagères, tenta Ginny.

– Ah bon ? Tu crois ? Elle t'a dit quoi ?

– Que tu lui avais demandé de sortir avec toi, qu'elle avait dit non et que tu étais parti, au bord des larmes.

Un rire sans joie s'éleva brièvement.

– Elle t'a dit qu'elle sortait avec George ? Que ça faisait deux mois et que quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a appelé Bobby ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, abasourdi, se demandant quel était le rapport entre Bobby et Ron ? D'autant qu'il se doutait fortement que, si les deux filles étaient amies, Hermione devait forcément connaître le nom des frères de Ginny.

– Non, ça je ne savais pas, tiqua Ginny en toute honnêteté.

– J'en ai donc déduit que je n'avais aucune importance à ses yeux et je vais simplement tourner la page.

Sa sœur lui frotta le dos tout en esquissant un sourire de réconfort avant de se lever et de les laisser pour se diriger droit vers Hermione d'un pas presque colérique. Harry reprit sa place, ne sachant que dire.

– Tu n'es pas minable, affirma-t-il après de longues minutes.

Il était certain que c'était ce que Ron devait se dire en cet instant. Qu'il ne valait rien. Harry le connaissait. C'était exactement le genre de pensées qu'il pouvait avoir.

– C'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas l'impression que ça me fait. Je... Je vais dans le dortoir. Si on me cherche, je serai enterré sous le tas de couvertures en espérant y crever.

Ron se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard désolé de Harry qui se sentait mal pour lui. Le fait que Hermione ait pu se tromper à ce point, elle qui était sans doute la personne la plus douée de l'école, qui avait toutes les réponses... Potter avait du mal à y croire. Et ce, d'autant plus que Ron était de son année. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait fait exprès ou que George lui ait fait croire que son frère s'appelait réellement Bobby. Cette hypothèse n'était pas vraiment plausible aux yeux du Poufsouffle, ce d'autant moins si Ginny avait parlé de ses frères.

Peu désireux d'aller parler à la coupable et d'empiéter sur la vie privée de son meilleur ami, Harry resta assis là à piqueter du bout de sa fourchette son œuf sur le plat.

Il finit par se lever, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester dans la Grande Salle qui se vidait peu à peu. Les élèves se précipitaient sitôt leur repas avalé vers les portes et le chemin menant au village sorcier non loin de Poudlard.

Harry avait prévu d'y aller avec Ron, sauf que ce dernier était sous sa couette et n'avait pas l'intention de sortir de son lit avant lundi. Au mieux. Le brun rejoignit sa salle commune puis son dortoir. Son meilleur ami était assis contre la tête de lit, genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il semblait lire un épais livre.

– Tu ne veux pas venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ?

– Non. Pas le moral. Je suis plongé dans la lecture insipide des potions. Je comptais utiliser quelque chose de radical mais je suis incapable de réaliser la moindre de ces choses.

Inquiet, Harry s'approcha vivement du lit pour découvrir que ce n'était pas un exemplaire du livre de Potions Avancées mais simplement un manuel de Métamorphoses. En le voyant faire, Ron se permit un petit sourire.

– Crétin ! Tu m'as fait peur, râla Harry.

– Va t'amuser.

Potter aurait voulu dire non et rester. Sauf qu'il avait un besoin viscéral de prendre l'air, d'aller ailleurs que dans le grand parc de l'école. Il avait quelques courses à faire, des fournitures à racheter ainsi que des friandises. Son stock était vide et son corps était en manque.

Harry avait un vice, il était devenu accro au sucre. Il avait toujours une petite réserve qui ne durait que le temps de retourner à Pré-Au-Lard pour la recharger.

– Je te ramène quelque chose ?

– Des bonbons. Je te rembourserai.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry enfila un gros pull en prévision du temps frais de ce mois de novembre, prit gants, cape et écharpe puis sa bourse spéciale gallions.

– Si tu tiens à crever, essaie de ne pas laisser de traces.

– Je crèverai dans ton lit, ça sera plus drôle.

Harry retrouva la cohorte d'élèves pas encore partis et se joignit à eux pour aller au village sorcier à pieds. Le temps n'était pas de la partie. Il faisait froid, le vent soufflait et le ciel n'était pas annonciateur de soleil, bien au contraire.

Accompagné des Poufsouffle de son année, Harry repensa à Ron qui se terrait dans leur dortoir. Personne ne lui demanda pourquoi le rouquin n'était pas venu, chacun s'en doutait un peu. Ils avaient eu vent de la nouvelle par Ernie qui leur avait expliqué à mot couvert ce qu'il s'était passé et chacun avait soupiré.

– Harry, fit Susan Bones en se tournant vers lui, c'est vrai que Granger a appelé Ron Bobby ?

– Susan, grogna Hannah Abbot, arrête tes commérages, on dirait Brown !

Susan lui fit une grimace puis regarda Harry, attendant une réponse. Elle n'était pas la seule. Hannah était tout aussi désireuse de savoir que son amie. Elles n'étaient pas commères, pas comme d'autres. Mais les potins les intéressaient. Potter se dit en cet instant que c'était davantage parce qu'elles voyaient Ron comme un très bon ami et non par plaisir d'être au courant d'informations croustillantes.

– Oui.

– La garce ! Pauvre Ron. Ça me fait mal pour lui.

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Hannah. Ça fait plus de six ans et elle n'est toujours pas fichue de savoir nos noms ?

– C'est celui de Ron qu'elle n'a pas retenu, contra Megan Jones avant de pester contre ses cheveux sombres qui ne cessaient de vouloir trouver refuge dans sa bouche à cause du vent.

– C'est pire encore. Parce qu'elle est copine avec Ginny ! Si tu veux mon avis, persifla Hannah, elle s'est trompée exprès. Juste pour que Ron comprenne qu'elle n'était pas intéressée et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça, ça serait vraiment infâme si vous voulez mon avis.

Cette explication était, selon Harry, la pire mais sans doute celle qui était la plus proche de la vérité.

– Les filles, râla Wayne Hopkins.

Les trois filles du groupe lui tirèrent la langue et s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous, faisant rire les garçons. Elles les attendirent quelques mètres plus loin. Megan et Hannah prirent chacune un bras de Harry pendant que Susan s'accrochait à Ernie.

Ne manquaient à l'appel que Ron et Eloïse Midgens qui avait passé la semaine à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille devait sortir dans la soirée. Ses amies avaient décidé de lui offrir quelque chose et les garçons avaient accepté de se cotiser, pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'ils l'aimaient bien.

– On va où ? demanda Hannah.

Sans se presser, le petit groupe flâna dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Harry se sépara d'eux pour aller chez Scribenpenne afin d'acheter des plumes. Tout du moins, c'était son intention avant de voir Malefoy dans le magasin. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire : entrer ou partir.

Finalement, écoutant son courage et se disant qu'il n'avait pas à être effrayé par qui que ce soit, il poussa la porte qui émit un tintement et dédaigna Malefoy pour se concentrer sur les plumes qui se présentaient à ses yeux. Les siennes étaient fichues, ne lui en restaient que deux dont l'une menaçait de rendre l'âme, il devait donc en racheter quelques-unes.

À son grand regret, le propriétaire de la boutique était absent. Sans doute derrière, dans sa réserve.

– Tiens, Potter, cracha presque Malefoy en l'apercevant, lui aussi planté devant les étales de plumes, près de la lourde caisse enregistreuse qui aurait eu sa place au musée.

Le cœur de Harry fit une embardée dans sa poitrine tandis que sa gorge s'assécha. Il aurait tellement voulu partir d'ici en courant. Sa partie raisonnable dompta sa peur en l'exhortant de rester ici et de ne pas fuir de façon ridicule une personne qui ne devrait pas l'effrayer.

– Malefoy.

Il avait soif, les mains moites dans ses gants aux couleurs de sa maison, affreusement chaud sous sa cape et son écharpe tandis qu'un sentiment de malaise s'installait en lui. Mais il tint bon.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre et le propriétaire, un vieil homme aux cheveux hirsutes et blancs arrivait avec une caisse en bois.

– Voilà votre commande Mr Malefoy, dit-il avec un sourire. Cela vous fera vingt gallions.

Harry retint un sifflement à l'annonce du prix exorbitant à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que le Serpentard avec acheté pour cette somme, mais ce devait être du grand luxe. Il se rappela que le jeune homme pouvait se le permettre, sa famille était riche.

Les Potter l'étaient également, toutefois jamais Harry n'irait s'amuser à dépenser près de cent livres sterling pour de simples plumes.

D'un geste nonchalant, Malefoy donna la somme, salua Scribenpenne d'un signe de tête et sortit de la boutique sans un mot.

– Vous désirez ? s'enquit le gérant en s'adressant à Harry.

– J'ai besoin d'un stock de plumes et d'encre noire, ajouta Potter après un court instant de réflexion.

– Plumes simples ? Enchantées ?

– Simples. C'est pour les cours.

Même si parfois, acheter des plumes enchantées, notamment une plume auto-encreuse qui se fiait à la voix serait judicieux au vu de certains cours très soporifiques. Sauf que la plume prendrait les notes de toutes les voix présentes. Harry avait essayé une fois en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le résultat avait été lamentable parce que la plume avait pris en compte les chuchotis des autres en plus du reste.

– Un lot de dix ?

– Oui, s'il vous plaît.

Scribenpenne hocha la tête et après un passage éclair vers l'une des étagères, tendit à son client sa commande.

– Deux gallions et douze mornilles.

Harry fouilla dans sa bourse et donna la somme indiquée avant de récupérer ses plumes dans leur boîte. Il se bénit d'avoir emporté un petit sac à dos.

– Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée. Au revoir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

– De même.

L'air glacial par rapport à la chaleur étouffante de l'intérieur de la boutique le refroidit sur le seuil. Il serra les dents, remonta son écharpe sur son nez et rajusta son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Son intention était de rejoindre ses amis chez Honeyduke, le magasin de sucreries, destination incontournable des élèves avides de bonbons et autres douceurs. Cependant, alors qu'il allait s'y rendre, un bras l'arrêta et le conduisit ailleurs, dans une rue perpendiculaire à la rue principale, derrière Scribenpenne, en direction du salon de thé de Mrs Pieddodu.

C'était Malefoy.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! s'énerva Harry en le forçant à le relâcher.

Dans son dos, des étudiants passaient. Pré-Au-Lard débordait d'activité en ce samedi. Les gérants savaient qu'ils tripleraient leur chiffre d'affaire du mois avec la présence des Poudlariens, aussi tous les magasins étaient ouverts et l'affluence était telle qu'il était préférable de ne pas être immobile en plein milieu du chemin.

– À ton avis !

– Mais je n'en sais rien moi !

C'était la stricte vérité. Il ne savait pas ce que Malefoy lui voulait. Mis à part peut-être exiger des explications inutiles quant à son rejet de la veille.

– Si c'est pour hier...

Le Serpentard croisa ses bras sur sa cape frappée de l'écusson de sa maison. Emmitouflé dans son bonnet et son écharpe aux couleurs vert et argent, il n'impressionnait personne. Cependant, son regard gris l'était.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? redemanda Harry plus doucement.

S'emporter ne servait à rien. Surtout pas avec une personne comme Malefoy.

– À ton avis ! répéta ce dernier.

Harry ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage et ne pas s'impatienter. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et toisa son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas l'air déterminé à parler.

– Bon, fit Harry. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Je te laisse. Bonne journée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui l'arrêta et le tira vers lui.

– Sors avec moi.

– Non, fusa la réponse avant que Harry n'ait le temps de retenir quoi que ce soit.

La poigne sur son bras s'intensifia, signe que cela n'avait pas plu au sorcier blond. Cela dit, il s'en moquait éperdument.

– Je te repose ma question. Sors...

– Non ! répliqua Harry dont l'énervement venait de surpasser sa maigre patience. N.O.N ! Je ne suis pas désespéré, Malefoy. Pas au point de sauter sur la première personne qui fera dans la charité ou simplement parce qu'elle aura décidé de se foutre de moi ! Je ne suis pas aussi débile que ça ! Maintenant lâche-moi !

– Écoute-moi Potty, gronda le Serpentard d'une voix glaciale, sors avec moi ou je fais de ta vie un enfer. Tu as jusqu'à demain matin, huit heures, pour y réfléchir sérieusement. Si tu es d'accord, sois présent à huit heures pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu viendras t'installer à ma table, à côté de moi. Si au contraire, tu n'es pas d'accord, fais comme tu fais d'habitude mais attends-toi au pire par la suite !

Il lâcha un Harry abasourdi, le bouscula et disparut dans la foule.

– Harry ! l'appela Susan quelques secondes plus tard. Hé ! dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Je... Je n'en sais rien.

– Viens. On va aller aux Trois Balais boire une Bièraubeurre tiède et ça ira mieux. Tu nous raconteras.

C'était une idée excellente.

Une fois attablés au pub animé et débarrassés de leur capes, les amis commandèrent leur boisson.

– Raconte, exigea presque Megan.

Harry se tordit les doigts, incertain, vérifia que Malefoy n'était pas là et se lança dans l'histoire. Plus il parlait, plus il pouvait voir les regards ahuris de ses camarades de maison. Steven Cornfoot avait même la bouche grande ouverte.

– C'est une blague ! s'exclama Hannah alors que la gérante leur apportait leur commande.

– Chut ! ordonna la tablée.

– Non, répliqua Harry. Si seulement. J'ai jusqu'à demain matin pour dire ce que je veux faire.

– Et tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

– Non plus. Enfin si. Un non bien senti. Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il me réserve.

Chacun frissonna. Malefoy n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence mais il n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse. De plus, les personnes qui constituaient sa cour n'étaient pas rassurantes. Dans les deux cas, Harry y serait confronté et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il va mettre ses menaces à exécution ? se renseigna Susan, un sourcil haussé.

– Aucune idée mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

– Donc tu vas dire oui.

– Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Après tout Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago, avait le bras long. Son fils devait avoir de nombreuses relations prêtes à tout pour ruiner la vie de Harry.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son front sur la table et grimaça sous le choc.

– Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es en couple, intervint Ernie.

– Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? se maudit Harry en enterrant sa tête dans ses bras alors que Susan répliquait que c'était une réponse qu'il aurait donné lorsque Malefoy lui avait ordonné de sortir avec lui.

– Bon, au lieu d'être défaitistes comme ça, maugréa Wayne, pourquoi ne pas voir les choses sous un autre angle. Un angle plus positif.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Wayne Hopkins, le garçon qui passait son temps à voir le verre à moitié vide leur demandait d'être optimistes ? C'était surréaliste.

– Wayny, je crois que tu vas arrêter la bièraubeurre, assura Megan en lui retirant sa chope.

– Hé ! Rends-moi ça, toi ! – il récupéra son verre et le garda précieusement entre ses mains. Je suis sérieux. Il faut voir ça d'une autre manière. Si tu acceptes, tu risques quoi ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse la liste ? rétorqua Harry. On parle de Malefoy, un Serpentard.

À croire que Wayne ne comprenait rien et que Harry était le seul des deux à bien saisir ce que sortir avec Drago Malefoy impliquait.

– Je t'écoute.

– Il est hétéro, il a une idée derrière la tête, il ne peut pas vouloir sortir sérieusement avec moi, son but est de se ficher de moi, c'est un Serpentard.

Harry réfléchit un instant, certain d'avoir oublié deux ou trois choses, mais plus rien ne lui vint.

– C'est tout ? objecta Wayne. Ok, dit-il après que Harry ait hoché la tête. On ne sait pas s'il est homo ou hétéro. Il a peut-être une idée derrière la tête, ça je ne peux pas le nier. C'est un Serpentard aussi sûrement que je suis un Poufsouffle. Tout le monde sait à Poudlard que tu es gay et ça ne gêne personne. Si son but est réellement de se moquer de toi, tu le sauras tout de suite. Quant au reste, tant que tu n'accepteras pas, tu ne sauras pas quel est son but. Et puis, mon cher Harry, tu as quelque chose qu'il n'a pas.

– Quoi ? voulut savoir Potter à peine convaincu par ce petit discours.

– Dans quelle autre maison le Choixpeau voulait t'envoyer ?

Cette question provoqua un instant de silence. Harry n'avait jamais caché que, lors de la Répartition en Première Année, il avait eu en quelque sorte le choix entre deux maisons mais avait préféré les Poufsouffle.

– Serpentard, dit-il dans un souffle.

– Et qu'est-ce qui caractérise les Serpentard ?

– Heu... hésita Harry. La ruse ?

– Non, sombre crétin. L'intelligence ! Si le Choixpeau a hésité, c'est que tu as cette capacité ! Et puis, si tu dis oui et qu'au final tu vois qu'il se fiche de toi, tu arrêtes tout.

Harry se massa le front et avala une gorgée de sa boisson qui était idéalement tiède.

– J'ai jusqu'à demain pour prendre une décision.

Même si dans son for intérieur, il l'avait déjà prise.

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré à la boutique de friandises que Harry dévalisa consciencieusement.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent contents mais frigorifiés, Potter fit pleuvoir sur le lit de son meilleur ami quantité de bonbons. Ron sourit.

– Tu as braqué Honeydukes !

– Merlin sait qu'il a essayé, railla Steven avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine figure. Baston !

Les sept garçons du dortoir se ruèrent les uns sur les autres, polochon en main pour l'abattre sur le visage du voisin.

La bataille se termina en éclats de rire et en dortoir recouvert de plumes. Les Poufsouffle de dernière année en avaient plein les cheveux mais n'en avaient que faire. Les oreillers étaient maintenant inutiles car craqués et vides.

Harry était étendu sur son lit, bras en croix avec un morceau de tissu qui avait dû être un coussin quelques instants auparavant sur la tête. Restant de la colère de Merlin. Il se redressa, hilare et regarda son meilleur ami, en guère meilleur état.

– Faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour avancer mon devoir de Métamorphoses, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ron l'imita non sans une grimace. Il fallait dire que son lit était recouvert de plumes mais aussi de bonbons et être allongé dessus n'était pas confortable.

– J'arrive.

– Hé, vous n'allez pas nous laisser ranger tout ça, s'indigna Justin Finch Fletchey en désignant les plumes.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit Ron en mettant les bonbons dans une boîte qu'il glissa dans sa malle. Voilà.

Et il disparut, sac au dos, suivi par Harry. Les deux compères gloussèrent quand un cri résonna dans le couloir. Cri qui ressemblait vaguement à « Potter, Weasley, vous allez crever ! ». Des têtes sortirent des autres dortoirs puis rentrèrent quand les élèves virent qu'il s'agissait des Septième Année.

– Alors ? demanda Harry tout bas une fois qu'ils furent attablés à la bibliothèque, histoire de ne pas attirer Mrs Pince, l'acariâtre responsable des lieux. Tu as fait quoi ?

– Je ne me suis pas pendu, ni noyé, ni empoisonné, ni taillé les veines. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Donc je peux affirmer que je n'ai rien fait.

– Très drôle, maugréa Harry.

– Raconte ce que vous avez fait et vu à Pré-Au-Lard.

– Malefoy, marmonna Potter.

Il lui raconta l'histoire. Ron parut d'abord aussi choqué que les autres puis pensif.

– Wayne n'a pas tort, admit-il. Tu risques quoi ? Si Malefoy te fait quoi que ce soit, on sera six, plus les filles, à lui faire sa fête. Les Poufsouffle sont considérés comme gentils mais il verra qu'on n'est pas des tendres quand on s'y met.

C'était un fait que personne dans Poudlard n'osait contredire. Pas après avoir vu une bande de Poufsouffle de Deuxième Année s'en prendre à des Sixième Année de Serdaigle qui avaient osé attaquer une de leurs amies.

– Donc, tu me conseilles d'y aller et d'accepter ? C'est ça ?

– Dans le mille. On sera là nous. Bon, j'avais autre chose de prévu mais ça, ça aura le mérite de ne pas me faire penser à elle, marmonna sombrement Ron. Au fait, pourquoi on est là ?

– Parce qu'on a un devoir à finir.

– Pourquoi je suis là ?

– Parce que tu as un devoir à terminer.

– Et pourquoi cette table en particulier ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il se moquait de lui. Puis il capta son regard et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il fixait hargneusement avant de grimacer en notant la présence de Hermione Granger installée dans un coin, de l'autre côté de l'allée, plongée dans un gros livre.

– Désolé. Si tu veux aller ailleurs...

– Non ! En fait, il faut que je l'oublie. Donc je vais commencer par cesser de la voir telle qu'elle est vraiment. Belle, intelligente. En couple avec mon frère !

Il ouvrit brutalement son manuel, se tourna légèrement pour ne plus avoir la brunette de Gryffondor à l'extrémité de son champ de vision. Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué la jeune fille. C'était pourtant sa place attitrée. Il aurait dû s'en souvenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron était penché sur son parchemin et rédigeait avec application, la langue entre les lèvres, son devoir de Métamorphoses. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant de le rendre mais en bons Poufsouffle, ils s'y étaient pris en avance pour le commencer.

Harry avait oublié tout le reste, concentré qu'il était sur sa propre rédaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des raclements de chaises et des chuchotements. Il releva la tête, interrompu dans sa phrase, pour tomber nez à nez avec des Serdaigle de leur année, Terry Boot et Lisa Turpin.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? s'étonna Harry.

La maison des Aigles était la seule à frayer avec les autres mais il était plus fréquent de la voir davantage avec les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard que les Poufsouffle. Ils les trouvaient niais. Ces derniers estimaient que leurs camarades bleu et bronze se donnaient trop d'importance. L'ambiance entre les deux groupes était tendue.

– Vous faites votre devoir de Métamorphose ? s'enquit Terry sans répondre à la question posée.

– En quoi c'est important ? marmonna Ron tout en continuant à écrire. Tu l'as déjà fait.

– Je faisais juste la conversation.

– Ça suffit, râla Lisa en dégageant sa frange blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ron, en toute honnêteté, que penses-tu de Morag ?

Cette fois le rouquin redressa la tête, posa sa plume loin de sa copie pour ne pas la tacher d'encre et plongea son regard saphir dans les yeux chocolat de Lisa, surpris.

– Quoi ?

Turpin s'installa à ses côtés. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Terry puis se concentra sur la jeune fille en face de lui.

– Morag. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

Un chut sonore les fit grimacer. Mrs Pince, la responsable de la bibliothèque, n'appréciait pas le bruit lorsqu'il dépassait le murmure. Il était préférable, si l'on tenait à rester plus de quelques minutes ici, de se taire et d'apprendre à garder sa bouche close.

– Allons-y franchement. Jusque là, tu ne savais rien parce qu'elle n'osait pas te voir mais elle craque pour toi.

– Très drôle, gronda Ron en récupérant ses affaires qu'il rangea rapidement dans son sac. C'est hilarant. Je suis plié.

Il quitta la table à grandes enjambées sous les airs surpris des trois autres. Au loin, la porte claqua, s'attirant un borborygme incompréhensible de la part de Mrs Pince et un regard noir de Granger assise en face. Juste à côté, derrière une étagère, un sanglot se fit entendre. Lisa se hâta de se lever et disparaître.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Harry.

– Là où ton copain a cru à une blague, on disait la vérité, soupira Terry.

Lisa et Morag apparurent, l'une soutenant l'autre et lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait.

– Attends... Morag... bégaya Harry qui aurait préféré fuir à son tour plutôt qu'être au milieu de cette affaire.

– A un béguin pour Weasley, oui. Et cet idiot...

Harry se retint de se taper la tête contre la table. C'était clair, il aurait dû partir. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

– Il n'est pas idiot, hoqueta Morag. Je ne voulais pas...

Elle renifla avant de fondre de nouveau en larmes aussi silencieusement que possible. Lisa reprit ses caresses dans les boucles d'un blond foncé coupées au carré. Harry regarda Morag et essaya de déterminer si Ron pourrait penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Granger. Les deux filles n'avaient rien en commun pour ce qu'il en savait. L'une était obsédée par ses études et l'autre, même si travailler ne la rebutait pas, était plus accessible.

– Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant, reprit Morag avant de sortir de sa poche un paquet de mouchoirs. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance à côté de Granger. Il ne m'a jamais regardée. C'est à peine s'il m'a parlé.

Trois regards se tournèrent vers lui et Harry maugréa dans sa barbe en redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

– Oubliez-moi.

– Tu es son meilleur ami, gémit Lisa.

– Oui mais non. Je ne jouerai pas les entremetteurs. C'est hors de question. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail.

Imitant Ron, il déserta les lieux. Il retrouva son meilleur ami dans la salle commune, installé à une des tables contre un mur, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs, bien loin de son devoir. Harry prit une chaise et le rejoignit.

– Ils doivent bien se marrer.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita Harry.

Il avait juré de ne pas s'en mêler. Sauf que si Morag tentait quelque chose, il ne voulait pas que Ron pense qu'il s'agisse encore d'une blague et la rejette purement et simplement.

– Je ne t'ai rien dit, tu ne sais rien mais Morag a réellement un faible pour toi. Je l'ai vue pleurer quand tu es parti et si elle simule, c'est une excellente actrice.

Ron le fixa comme si une seconde tête venait de pousser à côté de la première.

– Quoi ? Mais... on ne s'est jamais parlés !

– Tu n'as jamais parlé à Granger non plus, objecta Harry. En fait, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, tu as plus parlé à Morag qu'à Hermione.

– Tu as peut-être raison, admit Ron.

– J'ai toujours raison. Tu devrais le savoir.

– Ça reste à prouver. Bon, j'ai un devoir à terminer. Tu penses que je pourrais d'ici le dîner ou je vais avoir affaire à une cohorte de filles en mal d'amour qui sont tellement désespérées qu'elles vont accourir vers moi parce qu'elles ne trouvent rien de mieux ?

– Je ne répondrai même pas à ça.

Il glapit alors que Ron lui asséna un coup de poing sur le bras.

– Tu pourrais compatir au malheur de ton meilleur ami qui vient de se faire jeter comme un malpropre par la fille qu'il aime.

– Mais je compatis, Ronny chéri, je compatis. Enfin, je compatissais avant que tu me démolisses le bras. Je fais comment pour attraper le Vif maintenant ?

Moqueur, Ron éclata de rire. Harry marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe. Il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch depuis le début de sa Cinquième Année et jouait au poste d'Attrapeur, tandis que Ron était Gardien. À eux deux, ils remportaient tous les matchs. Cela faisait deux ans que la coupe de Quidditch se trouvait sur le bureau de leur directrice, le professeur Chourave et, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, elle la briquait tous les jours.

– Avec l'autre bras ? Arrête chochotte, je ne t'ai pas fait si mal que ça.

– Avec tes pelles en guise de mains, tu ne te rends même plus compte de ta force. Je suis une petite chose fragile moi.

– Tu as fini ? On dirait une fille !

Les deux compères gloussèrent puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de se concentrer sur leur devoir qui, au final, n'avançait pas.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche au loin n'annonce le dîner. Personne ne les avait dérangés et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

– Fini ! déclara Ron en reposant sa plume, l'air satisfait. Maintenant manger ! J'ai faim.

– Hourra, grommela Harry qui continuait à écrire.

Il était dans sa conclusion et s'il ne l'achevait pas tout de suite, il ne la finirait jamais. Trois phrases plus loin, il soupira, content de son écrit.

– Fini aussi. Trois rouleaux de parchemin !

Ils se levèrent, passèrent par leur dortoir pour ranger leurs affaires car les laisser traîner dans la salle commune était un risque de ne plus les revoir, devoirs compris. Une fois libres, ils purent rejoindre la Grande Salle, se mélangeant à la foule estudiantine, bénissant le fait d'être à Poufsouffle car leur salle commune était la plus proche du réfectoire que les autres maisons qui se trouvaient parfois à l'autre bout du château.

– J'ai faim, répéta Ron.

– Tu l'as déjà dit.

– Eh bien, je le redis. J'ai faim.

– Il fallait manger hier soir, ce matin et à midi.

Un grommellement lui répondit. Harry se permit un petit sourire amusé. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des Poufsouffle, à leur place habituelle pendant que les bancs se remplissaient peu à peu et que les conversations montaient jusqu'au plafond enchanté pour refléter le ciel. En cet instant, il était gris.

– Ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux, non ? voulut savoir Harry en voyant son meilleur ami dévorer comme quatre son dîner.

Il se demandait si le soudain appétit de Ron n'avait rien à voir avec Morag McDougall et son béguin pour lui. Ou alors l'estomac de Ron n'en avait que faire de ses considérations émotionnelles concernant Granger et il voulait être rempli. Peut-être un peu des deux.

– Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir été trahi et que mon cœur a été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes en colère. Ne parlons plus de ça. Tu vas demain à Ste Mangouste ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, tout sourire et bonne humeur envolés. Sainte Mangouste et son rendez-vous mensuel avec ses parents hospitalisés.

Durant toute son enfance, sa famille avait affirmé que Lily et James Potter étaient morts. À son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait découvert que ses parents étaient en vie mais qu'ils résidaient de façon permanente à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier situé dans Londres. Ils avaient été soumis à haute dose à un Sortilège Impardonnable, le Doloris qui infligeait des douleurs atroces à la victime, sous les yeux d'un Harry bébé, par une sorcière qui passerait le reste de sa vie à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Son but fut de vouloir tirer d'eux la cachette de son Maître défunt.

Les conséquences de ce sortilège avaient été de conduire les Potter à la folie. Lily et James ne reconnaissaient pas leur propre fils et semblaient avoir régressé à un âge tendre.

Depuis sa première année, Harry leur rendait visite une fois par mois, accompagné de son professeur de Potions qui était chargé de trouver un remède, mais aussi parce qu'il connaissait bien Lily. Harry pensait qu'il était amoureux de sa mère.

Donc, une fois par mois, Rogue infligeait officiellement une retenue à Harry durant deux heures. Pendant ce laps de temps, il l'emmenait à Ste Mangouste passer voir ses parents.

Les visites étaient toujours éprouvantes pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mis à part Ron, aucun élève n'était au courant. Chez les professeurs, le directeur l'était, de même que la directrice de maison de Harry.

– C'est à quelle heure ?

– Retenue à quatorze heures.

– Ok et... tu veux qu'on soit là à huit heures ? se renseigna innocemment Ron.

– Pourquoi huit heures ? Il se passe quoi à huit heures ?

Lorsque son rouquin de meilleur ami le regarda de façon insistante, Harry se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Restait à savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Et puis il se souvint. Sa présence était fortement requise par Drago Malefoy s'il se décidait à accepter leur couple.

– J'avais oublié, gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi Merlin ne veut pas m'accorder un peu de bonheur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de haine ?

– Quelque chose de très grave si tu veux mon avis, décréta Ron en se servant généreusement de salade de pommes de terre.

– Merci Mr le génie. Tu pourrais me dire que tout va bien se passer ou compatir un peu !

– Chacun son tour et aucune compassion pendant les repas. C'est ma devise, sourit-il avant d'engouffrer dans sa bouche une grosse fourchetée.

– Tu es dépitant.

– Cha che dit 'as.

– Tu l'es quand même en plus d'être un porc. Je ne sais pas ce que Morag peut bien te trouver.

– Hé ! s'indigna Ron. Tu as dit que j'étais plutôt mignon.

– Oui. Si on omet ta façon de te tenir à table.

– La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

– C'est qui le crapaud ? s'insurgea Harry avec un grand sourire.

Son voisin lui répondit en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

– Tu as de la patate entre les gencives. Je maintiens, tu es dépitant, Ronald Weasley.

– J'en prends bonne note, Potter. Alors ? Oui ou non ?

– Toi ? Debout pour huit heures un dimanche matin ?

Ron était connu chez les Poufsouffle pour dormir le plus possible pendant le week-end.

– Certes, je vais sacrifier ma grasse matinée dominicale mais c'est pour la bonne cause. S'ils te cherchent des noises, on sera là.

Touché par cette déclaration d'amitié, Harry hocha la tête. Ron se pencha vers Ernie assis à côté de lui, occupé à discuter avec Steven, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute la classe des Poufsouffle de Septième Année fit un signe de tête à Potter qui ne put que leur sourire.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **C'est officiel, cette fic fait 10 chapitres... je crois... si, c'est ça, 10 chapitres en tout donc plus que 8**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Aventurine-san, Choupi et guest pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Voilà le chapitre 3.

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais faire une annonce de la plus haute importante. Le week-end du 3-4 octobre, je ne pourrai pas publier parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'aller à la YYC à Lyon. Enfin j'y serai le 3. Voilà. Donc le chapitre aura une semaine de retard**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

3

À sept heures vingt, Harry était parfaitement réveillé et se demandait encore ce qu'il allait faire avec Malefoy. Deux options s'offraient à lui. La première était de ne pas se rendre à sa table pour le petit-déjeuner mais les conséquences risqueraient fortes d'être désagréables.

La seconde était de s'installer avec lui et de voir.

À huit heures moins le quart, il sortit de sa douche.

À huit heures moins cinq, le petit groupe quitta la salle commune pour se rendre vers la Grande Salle. Ils étaient onze et étaient peut-être plus bruyants que les Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Un dimanche matin, d'aussi bonne heure, il n'y avait que quelques élèves. Des Serdaigle pour la plupart et des Serpentard. Malefoy était présent, avec sa cour. Tous mangeaient en silence. Aussi quand les Poufsouffle débarquèrent bruyamment, les têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

Harry repéra à la table des vert et argent la chevelure blonde de Malefoy, les dreadlocks de Blaise Zabini, les boucles brunes de Théodore Nott et le visage de pékinois de Pansy Parkinson.

– Courage ? lui souffla Ron pendant que son groupe se dirigeait vers sa propre table encore déserte.

Le courage, Harry n'en avait pas. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Il était à Poufsouffle. Cependant, il se dirigea vers les Serpentard lentement, essayant de déterminer ce que pouvait bien penser Malefoy qui ne cessait de le fixer depuis son entrée.

Apparemment, sa décision était prise.

Malefoy lui fit signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Il y avait une place de libre qui semblait n'attendre que lui.

Dans le silence qui régnait, Harry entendait le chuintement de ses baskets résonnant sur les dalles pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la table. Le son déjà fortement désagréable en temps normal était insupportable. À son grand soulagement, il arriva enfin près de Malefoy qui reprit son petit-déjeuner. De près, sa place était envahie de miettes de croissants. Potter enjamba le banc et s'installa sans dire un mot.

C'était étrange de voir les autres tables d'ici et ses amis qui formaient un bloc dans un coin chez les Poufsouffle. Tous les regardaient. Harry leur fit un micro-sourire, désirant être avec eux et non ici. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il sentait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Il était installé entre Parkinson et Malefoy. Sa voisine lui donnait le sentiment de n'être qu'un vulgaire insecte. Sentiment accentué par le fait qu'elle portait des vêtements de marque et à la dernière mode, tandis que lui avait sur le dos les nippes encore en bon état de son cousin.

Il aurait pu aller faire les magasins, sauf qu'il avait une sainte horreur du shopping et sans personne pour le guider, il ne savait pas quoi acheter.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Harry joua avec son œuf sur le plat, comme presque tous les matins, grignota son toast sec et but son verre de jus de citrouille.

D'ordinaire, il parlait avec Ron, riait avec les autres. En bref, il s'amusait.

Ce matin-là, il s'ennuyait. Même les cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur le plus soporifique du monde seraient plus intéressants en cet instant. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy s'essuie la bouche et se lève. Les autres l'imitèrent. Harry soupira de soulagement, sa torture était finie. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette table et retourner dans sa salle commune.

– Potter, tu viens, ordonna le Serpentard à la tête du petit groupe.

Harry fut presque surpris de les voir tous en train d'attendre.

– Quoi ? Où ?

– Mais qu'il est bête, râla Malefoy en lui prenant le bras.

– Hé ! s'écria Potter, outré et étonné de cet enlèvement au su et au vu de tout le monde.

Les autres élèves les regardèrent, interloqués mais personne ne bougea, sans doute trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit. Résultat Harry se retrouva emmené Merlin savait où, avec une bande de Serpentard qu'il ne valait mieux pas fréquenter.

Il ne pensa à se libérer de la poigne de Malefoy qu'une fois dans le couloir.

– Mais ça ne va pas toi ! s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés en arrachant son bras à l'étreinte, se moquant des autres, concentré qu'il était sur le blond. D'abord, tu m'obliges à sortir avec toi et ensuite, c'est à peine si tu ne m'enlèves pas en public.

– Tu n'as pas fait montre de beaucoup de résistance !

– Maintenant j'en fais ! Je n'ai pas envie de venir avec toi et tes amis ! Le deal c'était de manger ce matin avec toi !

– Non. Si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi, tu venais à ma table. Manger n'était que la suite logique.

– Et me kidnapper, c'est aussi la suite logique ?

– Merlin tout puissant ! On sort ensemble, non ? Il me paraissait normal de vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi !

Harry se figea à ces mots. Ils sortaient ensemble ? Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter sortaient ensemble ? À l'évidence oui, du moins pour l'un. Pour l'autre... c'était bien loin de l'image du couple qu'il avait.

Cependant, en venant à la table des Serpentard au petit-déjeuner, c'était bien pour cela et non pour autre chose.

– Potter ! l'appela Malefoy.

– Quoi ? répondit Harry d'une voix blanche.

– Est-ce que tu ne sais dire que quoi ou pourquoi ? Ton vocabulaire est d'une pauvreté.

– Hein ?

Des ricanements le tirèrent de son état de surprise. Il se réveilla tout à fait pour tomber nez à nez avec le groupe de Serpentard qui se moquait allègrement de lui. Sentant qu'une insulte venait d'être proférée à son encontre, il serra les dents et contourna la petite bande.

– Tu vas où ?

– Loin !

C'était son idée et il allait la mettre en pratique quand quelque chose sembla le tirer en arrière sans attendre que ses jambes ne daignent lui obéir. Il se retrouva traîné par terre, dans la poussière et arriva aux pieds de Malefoy qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Vu d'en bas, il était grand et Harry se sentit vraiment tout petit, aussi insignifiant qu'un insecte.

Tant bien que mal, il se redressa, mettant de côté cette humiliation et oblitérant les sourires moqueurs des autres. Une main prit son poignet et il se retrouva à suivre le petit groupe.

Se rebeller ne servirait à rien. S'il fuyait, Malefoy parviendrait à le ramener à lui, à moins qu'il ne court à toute allure et encore, même de cette manière, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Pas sans l'assommer et faire de même avec les autres.

– On va où ? maugréa-t-il en se laissant tracter.

Cette journée déjà maussade promettait en cet instant d'être pire que tout. À se demander pourquoi il s'était levé, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas eu bien le choix.

– Dans notre salle commune.

– Oh génial ! grommela-t-il.

L'antre des Serpents. Leur nid. Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Selon les rumeurs, ils étaient sous le lac. Ce qui, de l'avis de Harry, était bien loin d'être aussi attrayant et attractif qu'être proches des cuisines avec une vue donnant sur le parc et une bonne odeur de pain chaud qui venait titiller les narines des adolescents le matin. D'autant que la vue sous l'eau devait rendre l'atmosphère de la salle commune lugubre. Il devait faire frais et humide.

– Quelle démonstration de joie. Tu devrais être flatté.

– Je suis au comble du bonheur, ça ne se voit pas ? Je rayonne de joie et suis transporté par cette nouvelle. Non vraiment, on va où ?

Cette fois, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Aller chez les Serpentard était une aberration. Personne de sain d'esprit n'irait emmener un membre d'une autre maison dans sa salle commune alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain au beau milieu d'un couloir, près d'un escalier qui descendait vers les cachots.

– Caecus, entendit-il.

Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Harry paniqua un instant en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Et puis il se rappela du sort. Ce qui ne l'aida pas à se détendre. Bien au contraire. Tout pouvait lui arriver. Qui sait qui se cachait dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un allait arriver et le frapper. Lui, aveuglé, ne pourrait pas se défendre. Sa baguette n'était même pas à portée de main. Il l'avait bêtement laissée dans son dortoir, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé devoir aller ailleurs que dans sa salle commune et encore moins chez les Serpentard.

– Doucement, souffla la voix de Malefoy. Il n'est pas question que tu vois l'entrée de notre salle commune.

Elle était très proche. Tout comme son corps qui se colla à lui. Harry sentit un bras entourer sa taille et une main s'emparer de la sienne, se glisser entre ses doigts. Malgré lui, il ne put que s'agripper à cette main lorsqu'il fut poussé à avancer.

– Je croyais que c'était une blague ! Vous faites ça à tous ceux que vous invitez ?

– Eh bien maintenant tu vois que c'en n'est pas une. Attention il y a une marche.

Tâtonnant du bout du pied, Harry trouva la fameuse marche et remercia mentalement Malefoy de l'avoir averti. Ce dernier lui indiqua chacune d'elles et le serrait contre lui au moindre mouvement.

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Si proches que Harry pouvait sentir le parfum doux, léger et la chaleur de son voisin. Il frissonna de nouveau, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou d'autre chose.

– On y est, annonça Drago en l'entraînant à sa suite dans ce qui était un long couloir.

Potter n'était pas rassuré. Il se retrouvait en territoire ennemi, inconnu, avec des Serpentard. Il allait d'ailleurs se retrouver dans leur nid assez rapidement.

Normalement, il ne risquait rien. Les Serpents et les Blaireaux s'entendaient assez bien. En temps normal et lorsque les chances étaient équilibrées.

Après ce qui lui parut être des kilomètres, des tournants et d'autres escaliers, il fut immobilisé. Malefoy s'éloigna de lui. Un courant d'air froid s'empara de lui, de même qu'un affreux sentiment de manque. Mais avant de se fustiger sur ce comportement niais et stupide, il n'entendit qu'un murmure puis plus rien. Le silence. On venait de lui jeter un autre sort destiné à le rendre sourd. La présence autour de sa taille revint presque aussitôt, le rassurant un peu. Au moins ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'abandonner au beau milieu de nulle part, aveugle et sourd.

Ils passèrent dans une pièce plus chaude que ce qui devait être un couloir. Sans doute la salle commune. Un feu de cheminée devait réchauffer l'endroit. Le son éclata soudainement de conversations, le faisant bondir et une lueur blafarde lui fit cliquer les yeux. Il prit quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait qu'il voyait et entendait de nouveau avant de regarder autour de lui.

Les couleurs vertes et argent ne permettaient plus le moindre doute. Il était bel et bien dans le nid des Serpents.

Si la salle commune des Poufsouffle était assez grande et très bien éclairée par les larges fenêtres arrondies, celle des Serpentard était aussi grande mais plus sombre. Au vu de ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de fenêtres, ils étaient bien sous le Lac Noir. Des poissons nageaient sous le regard de Harry.

Le plafond était bas, de lourdes lanternes d'argent pendaient dans le vide. Aux murs, il y avait des tapisseries médiévales. Bien loin des objets en cuivre, autres décorations ou plantes que Chourave aimait déposer pour égayer la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Harry fut poussé vers un fauteuil en cuir vert, face à une large cheminée allumée. Il sentait devoir dire quelque chose, sauf que rien ne venait et surtout on l'avait oublié. Ce qui, au final, n'était pas plus mal. Malefoy s'était perdu dans un livre. Quant aux autres, ils étaient Merlin savait où.

– C'est... sympa ici.

Très calme. Il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, un livre et le feu qui brûlait.

– Potter, tais-toi.

– En tout cas, vous savez recevoir, y a pas à dire. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé.

Et dire qu'il aurait pu retourner dans sa salle commune et faire exactement la même chose sans que personne ne lui donne le moindre ordre. Mieux encore, il s'amuserait avec Ron, parlerait de tout et de rien, des filles, des cours, des Weasley... Mais non, il était là, à subir le silence, à regarder Malefoy tourner les pages d'un livre sans avoir l'autorisation de parler.

– L'éclate...

Une bouche impérieuse recouvrit la sienne tandis qu'un corps chaud se collait contre lui. Le parfum doux de Malefoy lui emplit le nez.

Le baiser fut bref. Harry se surprit à chercher encore après les lèvres fines de son « petit ami » lorsque ces dernières disparurent.

– Tais-toi. Je termine ça et après tu pourras parler.

Potter aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose. Cependant, sa bouche refusa de bouger et son cerveau ne trouva rien à dire. Il garda donc le silence et regarda Malefoy continuer sa lecture, à peine troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lorsque la couverture claqua, Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il vit son « compagnon » se lever et lui faire signe de l'imiter.

– J'ai envie d'aller me promener, annonça Malefoy.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai envie d'aller me me promener, répéta le Serpentard.

– Tu te fiches de moi là ! On est venu ici pour que tu lises et ensuite on s'en va ? J'ai poireauté trente minutes en silence, pour _ça_? Juste pour que tu lises ton truc ?

– Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

Harry espérait vraiment que Malefoy plaisantait. Toutefois, en le regardant, il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas le cas. Le Serpentard était on-ne-peut plus sérieux.

– Outre le fait que depuis huit heures ce matin, j'ai dû manger à ta table, j'ai été contraint et forcé de te suivre, traîné par terre, aveuglé, assourdi, réduit au silence et maintenant je dois te suivre, je doute que la question se pose vraiment !

– Oh, alors tout va bien.

– Non, Malefoy, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? D'être une plante en pot ! Si tu veux une jolie poupée qui ne dit rien et fait tout ce que tu lui demandes, alors achète-toi une poupée gonflable ! Je suis...

Encore une fois, Harry se retrouva réduit au silence par la bouche de son « petit ami » posée sur la sienne.

– Tu parles trop Potty. Cela dit, tu peux continuer. J'aime bien cette façon de te faire taire.

Malefoy lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Oubliés les sorts, Harry pouvait voir où se trouvait la salle commune. Sauf qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne devait de tenir debout que par automatisme.

Le Serpentard l'avait embrassé. Deux fois. Des baisers impérieux mais des baisers tout de même. Et ce regard... Harry l'avait-il imaginé ou Malefoy l'avait réellement regardé avec désir ? Tout comme cette voix... chaude, envoûtante.

Leur histoire – si un tel terme pouvait s'appliquer à eux – commençait à peine et Harry était déjà complètement perdu. Il doutait de l'orientation sexuelle du blond, se demandait quel était le véritable but de toute cette mascarade et surtout ce qui allait advenir de lui.

– …aud. Oh ! Potter, je te parle.

Mais il y avait cela. Ce ton froid et implacable quand Malefoy s'adressait à lui. Cette façon qu'il avait de cracher son nom de famille. Cette manière de lui donner des ordres comme si son avis ne comptait pas et qu'il n'avait pas voix au chapitre.

C'était comme si le jeune homme avait deux personnalités en une. Très étrange et franchement déstabilisant.

– Potter ! cria presque Malefoy, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

– Quoi ?

– Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ! Je te disais que je voulais aller dans le parc. Sauf qu'il ne fait pas chaud.

Ils n'avaient pas de cape non plus. Ils ne portaient qu'un gros pull pour Malefoy et un sweat détendu et délavé pour Harry.

– Tu joues à quoi Malefoy ?

– Je ne joue pas. Jamais.

– Alors tu veux quoi ? Ça rime à quoi cette... chose, ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

– Je ne vois pas où se trouve le problème. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon copain, c'est tout.

Non, ce n'était pas tout.

Le Serpentard attira Harry à lui et vint entourer sa taille de ses bras. Le Poufsouffle se laissa faire. Le laissa embrasser sa bouche encore et encore, déposer sur ses lèvres de petits baisers aériens qui perdirent encore un peu plus Potter.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être un couple. Parce que Harry n'avait jamais voulu cela, sortir avec son « petit ami ». Ce n'était qu'une mascarade.

– On se retrouve dans dix minutes dans le Hall. Va chercher ta cape, de quoi te couvrir. Il fait froid dehors.

– Je ne veux pas aller dehors, répliqua Harry en le repoussant.

– Dix minutes, Potter.

Il disparut dans les escaliers, laissant le Poufsouffle seul, perdu. Harry mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître le couloir qui menait à la salle de Potions, et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur d'un pas lent, son esprit bouillonnant de questions.

Pourquoi Malefoy pensait-il qu'ils formaient un couple ?

Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ? Harry avait accepté sa requête parce qu'il savait que tout cela n'était rien de plus qu'un amusement. Rien de tout cela n'était sérieux. Sauf qu'il y avait eu les baisers.

– Hé, Harry, ça va ? s'enquit Ron en le voyant revenir.

Potter fut surpris de se voir dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris cette direction. Ça avait été machinal.

Ses camarades étaient tous là, comme Ron, à attendre son retour.

– Je ne sais pas, admit Harry.

– Malefoy ne t'a pas fait de mal ? fit Steven.

– Non. Ça va. Il veut que je le rejoigne dans le Hall. Il veut aller dans le parc. Ron, je suis perdu. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je ne le comprends pas !

– Comment ça tu ne le comprends pas ?

Harry perdit son regard sur le plafond bas et secoua la tête, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

– Il... il est à la fois... gentil mais aussi... détestable. Deux facettes dans une même personne. Je te jure que j'ai eu envie de partir plusieurs fois.

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

– Parce qu'il a une baguette et que la mienne est restée sur ma table de nuit !

Six regards masculins dérivèrent vers son entre-jambe. Harry soupira, dépité mais néanmoins légèrement amusé.

– Pas celle-là, l'autre !

– Ah, il fallait le dire tout de suite. Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? Y aller ou rester ici ?

Potter se prit quelques secondes de réflexion. S'il restait et ne décidait de sortir que pour manger ou les cours, il rencontrerait Malefoy qui lui ferait payer, comme pour sa tentative de fuite avortée par un _accio_. Et cela, Harry n'avait aucune envie de tester.

– Aller dans le parc avec lui ne pourrait pas être pire que rester ici en sachant qu'il m'attendra de l'autre côté de la porte et que sa vengeance risquera d'être terrible. Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

– Haut les cœurs Potter ! lança Justin Finch Fletchey. Ça rime !

Quelques gloussements lui répondirent. Harry n'était pas de ceux-là. Il fila dans son dortoir et récupéra ses affaires, sans oublier sa baguette qui trouva sa place dans sa manche. Cape, bonnet, et écharpe sur le bras, il retraversa la salle commune, salua brièvement ses camarades et sortit.

Malefoy l'attendait déjà avec impatience à en juger par son pied qui tapait régulièrement le sol, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

– Tu es en retard ! Un instant j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

– Un instant, j'ai cru ne pas venir, avoua Harry sans la moindre honte.

Il enfila sa cape, son bonnet et noua son écharpe autour de son cou. Il était paré pour une sortie dans le parc. Paré mais non désireux de le faire. Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il se retrouva à suivre Malefoy sans un bruit.

Les doigts de son « petit ami » vinrent s'entrelacer aux siens. Harry ne dit rien, ne fit rien et ne chercha pas non plus à s'écarter. La prise n'était pas dominatrice ni possessive. De loin, ils pouvaient passer pour un couple. De près aussi, pensa Potter, puisqu'il marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre à pas lents.

Longtemps Harry s'était demandé ce que cela ferait de tenir la main de quelqu'un, d'avoir un rendez-vous amoureux, de se promener ensemble. Avec Malefoy, il le découvrait et le vivait. Néanmoins, il aurait aimé vivre aussi les papillons dans le ventre, les sourires, les baisers échangés. Et là, il en était bien loin.

Leurs pas les conduisirent aux abords du Lac Noir. Le temps était maussade, comme la veille, le vent soufflait mais il ne pleuvait pas.

– On s'arrête là. J'aime bien cette vue, fit Malefoy, le regard tourné vers un point inconnu au milieu de l'eau.

L'endroit était entouré par les arbres, protégé par leurs branchages l'été lorsque le soleil brillait. Harry devait avouer que c'était asse joli. Il n'était pas friand de l'eau, c'était d'ailleurs un élément qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde. Il acceptait de se tremper les pieds mais il ne fallait pas lui demander d'aller plus loin, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas nager.

– J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a trois ans. Personne ne vient jamais. C'est assez tranquille, loin de tout. On a vraiment l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part alors qu'en fait, Poudlard est tout proche.

– C'est vrai que c'est sympa.

Malefoy devait y emmener toutes ses conquêtes. Harry s'abstint de poser la question, ne sachant pas du tout comment cela serait perçu. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer pour un amant jaloux alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Ni pour quelqu'un de trop curieux, parce que cela ne le regardait pas en fin de compte.

– Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tu es la première personne, hormis moi, que j'emmène ici.

– Pourquoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Au temps pour sa curiosité. Elle était bel et bien là.

– Tu as fini avec tes pourquoi ?

– Eh bien non. Je ne fais que commencer. Pas de bol pour toi.

Il retira sa main de celle du Serpentard et se décala légèrement. Il devait savoir, comprendre. Son « petit ami » semblait penser qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble.

– Malefoy, on est quoi ?

– Pardon ?

– Toi et moi, on est quoi ?

– Il me semblait avoir répondu à cette question tout à l'heure. Nous sommes en couple. Cela me paraît évident.

– Pas pour moi, ce qui explique que je te redemande.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne vois pas ?

– Rien n'est normal !

– De nous deux, tu es le seul à trouver ça anormal.

– Non, de nous deux, je suis le seul à être normal. Bordel mais qui exigerait d'un autre qu'ils sortent ensembles ? Qui irait le menacer pour sortir ensemble ? C'est grotesque ! D'habitude, les gens se tournent autour, se draguent, flirtent. C'est après qu'ils se mettent en couple.

– C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? Que je flirte avec toi ? Que je te drague ? Que je te tourne autour ?

– Non, pas forcément, s'écria Harry qui sentait soudain le début d'une belle migraine arriver et s'installer.

Il pressentait que parler avec Malefoy, c'était aller au devant de longues incompréhensions et de douloureux maux de tête.

– Alors pourquoi tu me parles de ça !

– Tu es sérieux ?

Malefoy le fixa longuement. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire amusé ou d'une lueur de malice, que ce soit sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. Rien. À l'évidence, il était parfaitement sérieux et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Harry.

– Pourquoi blaguerais-je sur cela ?

– Tu... Est-ce... Je...

– Vas-tu te décider à formuler une phrase dans un anglais correct ou est-ce que je vais avoir droit aux grésillements d'une radio qui ne fonctionne que par intermittence ? !

Le Poufsouffle ferma les yeux, soudain abattu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva entre les bras de Malefoy qui plongea ses billes grises dans les siennes, de nouveau ouvertes.

– Arrête de penser à ce qui est normal ou ne l'est pas. Tous les couples n'agissent pas selon un principe. Nous sommes tous différents. Toi, moi, les autres. Je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser de nous, de moi. Tu devrais cesser de t'en faire aussi. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne satisferas jamais tout le monde.

– Je ne parle pas des autres, juste de nous, murmura Harry.

Malefoy posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Poufsouffle commençait doucement à apprécier ces contacts.

– Si, tu penses aux autres. La preuve, tu parles de normalité. Mais qu'est-ce qui est normal ou ne l'est pas ? Simplement parce que je t'ai voulu, j'aurais dû passer par toutes ces phases stupides ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui soit porté sur toutes ces démonstrations affectives. Je n'en ai jamais vu l'intérêt, bien au contraire.

– Tu ne comprends rien, soupira Potter.

– C'est toi qui ne comprends pas.

Harry aurait voulu le repousser, s'éloigner, sauf que les bras étaient comme faits d'acier. Il ne parvenait pas à les détacher de son corps.

– Ta manière de m'aborder...

– Était trop peu conventionnelle ?

– Tu as sous-entendu que je n'étais qu'un homosexuel tellement laid et stupide qu'il n'aurait jamais d'autre compagnie que sa main et que tu étais mon sauveur, que tu me faisais une fleur.

Les sourcils blonds se soulevèrent, marquant la surprise.

– Quand aurais-je sous-entendu une telle chose ?

– Lorsque tu m'as dit que je devais être flatté que tu t'intéresses à moi. Que comme je n'avais pas souvent de propositions, ma main devait être ma seule amie et donc tu sortais avec moi par charité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait comprendre ?

– Sais-tu combien de gays sont à Poudlard ? Je parle bien de garçons qui aiment leur propre sexe.

– Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement ce que gay veut dire ! Je te rappelle, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, que je suis gay !

– Alors ? Combien ?

– Trois ?

Deux Gryffondor et un Poufsouffle. Tous de la même année. Pour ce que Harry en savait.

– Six. Thomas et Finnigan sont ensemble, ce qui réduit la liste à quatre gays libres. Deux Poufsouffle, un Serpentard et un Serdaigle. Dans ta maison, outre toi, il y a un mignon Sixième Année, mais il est également en couple avec quelqu'un en dehors de l'école. N'en restent que trois. Dans le lot, le Serdaigle ne compte pas réellement puisque je suis presque certain qu'il est des deux bords. Si ce n'est pas ça, il teste.

Harry compta mentalement ce qui restait. Un Serpentard. Malefoy. Ce dernier était homosexuel. Pour le coup, Potter tomba de haut. Il ne l'aurait jamais pensé.

– Et ces rumeurs alors ?

– Des rumeurs que je n'ai pas cherché à arrêter. Je sais exactement ce que tu peux vivre en tant que rare gay de Poudlard. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi. Considère cela effectivement comme de la charité.

L'explication tenait la route. Toutefois Harry refusait tout de go d'être utilisé à cette fin. À entendre Malefoy, il était là pour satisfaire le Serpentard et inversement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait.

– Donc... tu as exigé de moi que je sois ton...

Il ne savait pas quel terme employer pour qualifier leur relation.

– Petit ami, fit Malefoy le plus naturellement du monde.

– Si tu le dis. Tu as exigé de moi que je sois ton petit ami parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre homo à Poudlard et que tu ne voulais pas être célibataire ?

– Décidément, tu es obtus. Je te voulais. Je ne me suis pas embarrassé de ce qui précède la mise en couple parce que c'était une perte de temps. Je savais que tu finirais par accepter.

– J'ai refusé, objecta Harry, soufflé que son « petit ami » puisse voir les choses ainsi.

C'était prétentieux d'affirmer qu'il aurait fini par tomber entre ses bras. Qu'en savait-il ?

– Tu es là, non ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Au lieu de s'excuser comme il aurait dû le faire, Malefoy eut un petit sourire que Harry aurait qualifié de supérieur. L'instant d'après, le Serpentard lui ravit la bouche. Ce n'était pas un petit baiser déposé chastement du bout des lèvres mais ce que le commun des mortels appellerait un roulage de pelle.

Potter se laissait entièrement dominer, parce que c'était son tout premier baiser et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à part bouger les lèvres ou accepter cette langue inconnue qui venait caresser la sienne.

Il avait su et pu gérer les bécots chastes mais ce qu'il vivait était presque au-dessus de ses forces pour son pauvre cerveau.

Il bondit en sentant quelque chose se promener sur ses fesses et s'écarta autant que possible de son « petit ami ».

– Tu fais quoi ?

– Je te pelote les fesses.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'en ai envie. Tu vas t'agiter à chaque fois que je te touche quelque part comme si c'était la première fois que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?

Malgré lui, Harry rougit et tenta de nouveau de s'échapper. C'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui le serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

– Tu n'as jamais été en couple, n'est-ce pas ?

– Moque-toi.

– Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi puérile que me moquer ? Non, je trouve cela étrange pour un homosexuel de ne jamais avoir été en couple et savoir exactement quelle est son orientation. J'ai dû essayer avec une fille pour découvrir que j'étais plus excité par la vue d'un pénis que d'un vagin.

Une main le lâcha, remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et revint se loger entre ses reins. Harry déglutit nerveusement, essayant de déterminer quoi répondre à cela.

– Tu avais quel âge ? bredouilla-t-il finalement.

– Dix-sept ans. Cet été en fait.

– J'en avais quinze.

Il n'osa avouer que c'était en tombant par hasard sur un film X à la télévision. Son cousin avait voulu, en cachette de ses parents, regarder une chaîne coquine et avait poussé Harry à l'accompagner. Si Dudley avait poussé des cris d'orfraie en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser, le brun avait étrangement trouvé cela plus excitant que tout.

Il avait mis de longs mois avant d'accepter, tremblant plus de peur si son oncle et sa tante venaient à le découvrir que de honte d'aimer son propre sexe. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley l'avaient mis dehors le lendemain de ses seize ans en apprenant qu'il était devenu une double abomination en étant à la fois sorcier et homosexuel.

Ce jour-là, il avait béni le fait d'avoir de l'argent sorcier, sa baguette magique. Il avait pu rallier Londres en Magicobus, se trouver une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et s'acheter dans les jours suivants un appartement.

– Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? voulut savoir Harry.

– Sérieux ? Le fait que j'ai découvert mon homosexualité à dix-sept ans ? Très.

– Non, pas ça. Nous. Enfin, le truc qu'on forme.

– Ça s'appelle un couple, Potter, et je suis aussi parfaitement sérieux. Si je ne l'étais pas, est-ce que je t'embrasserais comme je l'ai fait ?

– Probablement pas.

– Rassuré ? Est-ce que maintenant tu vas enfin accepter l'idée que toi et moi soyons un couple et non autre chose ? Tu es mon petit ami, ce qui fait que je peux t'appeler Harry. Il est bien entendu que la réciproque est vraie.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **À dans 3 semaines pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Aventurine-san pour ta review

Lenikki, ne perds pas ton temps à lire cette fic, d'autant que je ne changerai rien

Voià j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, qu'ils soient loggués ou non

Rien à ajouter de plus. Après 3 semaines d'attente, voilà la suite

* * *

4

Quatorze heures pile. Harry frappa contre la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue et attendit patiemment que l'homme lui donne l'ordre d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas. D'une démarche lente, Potter pénétra dans l'antre du Maître des Potions.

C'était une pièce basse de plafond. Les murs entiers étaient recouverts d'étagères croulant sous les potions dans des fioles de formes différentes. Il y avait une myriade de couleurs allant du flacon transparent à l'opacité la plus totale.

Harry avait toujours été subjugué par cette diversité. Il aurait donné cher pour voir son enseignant à l'œuvre. La réalisation de potions était, pour lui, comme tenter de lire du chinois. Il suffisait qu'il s'approche d'un chaudron pour que ce dernier fonde. Seule la théorie le sauvait. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu réussir à obtenir un Optimal dans cette matière lors de ses BUSEs alors qu'il était clairement incompétent.

Rogue était assis à son bureau, penché sur des copies. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Poufsouffle. À le voir barrer des copies à l'encre rouge et inscrire des notes très faibles, ce devait être des Gryffondor. Il était de notoriété publique que la maison des Lions était celle qui souffrait le plus de la rage du Maître des Potions.

– Posez votre sac, nous y allons.

Obéissant, Harry déposa ses affaires à sa place habituelle, près du bureau, et attendit que Rogue daigne laisser ses copies. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il se leva, récupéra quelque chose sur une étagère et se tourna vers Harry, dardant son regard sombre sur son élève.

Severus Rogue n'était pas beau. Il était appelé par la plupart des étudiants la chauve-souris des cachots, en rapport avec ses robes noires qui flottaient derrière lui telles des ailes de chauve-souris. Il n'était pas aimable non plus, cependant Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une façade puisqu'il avait eu la chance de découvrir un homme patient.

Lorsque le Poufsouffle était venu le voir en Première Année pour lui demander une faveur concernant les Potter, il avait cru que son professeur allait le tuer, au mieux. Mais Rogue l'avait prié de s'asseoir pour qu'ils en parlent. Ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant une heure. Au final, il avait accepté de réaliser des potions, moyennant finance, pour aider autant que possibleau rétablissement des Potter.

Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient pas bien. Toutefois, Harry respectait son enseignant.

– Pouvons-nous y aller ?

– Oui, Mr, assura Harry.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Rogue s'engouffra dans sa réserve débordante de potions, suivi par Harry. De là, il ouvrit un passage dans le mur et disparut dans un couloir étroit. Ils débouchèrent dans un salon vide. Seule une cheminée se tenait dans un coin.

Ce n'étaient pas les appartements du professeur. Il s'agissait simplement d'une salle de transit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le logement de fonction de Rogue était quelque part dans le dédale des couloirs. Il pouvait être n'importe où mais chacun estimait qu'il devait se situer dans les cachots puisque ses étudiants et sa salle de classe étaient là.

Ils auraient pu s'y rendre sans passer par le réseau de cheminette, toutefois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne devaient être vus en dehors des cachots, encore moins quand Harry était censé être en retenue.

Le bureau directorial était le seul à être relié au réseau anglais et non juste à celui mis en place par Poudlard pour aller d'un endroit à un autre du château et le directeur acceptait de leur servir de couverture lorsqu'ils devaient se rendre à Ste Mangouste. Il était parfaitement au courant de ces allées et venues pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il en était l'instigateur.

Dès le moment où il s'était aperçu que Harry ne connaissait pas ni n'avait jamais vu ses parents, il lui avait proposé de s'y rendre. D'abord avec lui ou le professeur Chourave. Puis avec Rogue qui était son Maître des Potions et son expert en la matière.

Dumbledore les attendait confortablement assis dans son imposant fauteuil de velours rouge et peint à la feuille d'or.

– Messieurs, fit-il en se levant alors que le professeur et son élève sortaient de la cheminée. Ils vous attendent.

Pas de bonne journée. Juste une légère tape sur l'épaule pour Harry. Un geste de réconfort car la visite serait dure. À chaque fois il en ressortait épuisé et en larmes. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas facile de voir ses parents vivre comme des enfants de quatre ou cinq ans, de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pouvaient reconnaître leur petit garçon.

Harry ne les avait jamais appelés « papa » ou « maman ». Parce que s'ils l'étaient dix-sept ans auparavant, ils n'avaient plus ce rôle. Et puis ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils avaient le physique d'adultes de trente-sept ans mais la mentalité d'enfants. À côté d'eux, Harry était l'adulte. C'était vers lui qu'ils se tournaient quand il était présent et que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Rogue jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre en annonçant sa destination. Il fit signe à Harry d'y aller le premier. Ce dernier, à peine un pied dans les flammes vertes, sentit son corps tourbillonner à toute vitesse. Il voyait d'autres cheminées passer autour de lui à toute allure. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il préféra fermer les yeux.

Arrivé à destination, il parvint à rester debout. Ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de ses premières fois. En général, il arrivait toujours à plat ventre, les vêtements couverts de suie et les lunettes cassées. Il avait fallu des années de pratique intensive pour qu'il daigne arriver sur ses deux pieds mais cela restait encore hésitant.

Hary se hâta de s'écarter de la cheminée. Bien lui en prit car dans la seconde qui suivit, Rogue apparut à son tour. Sa robe noire n'avait pas un gramme de poussière.

Sans un mot, ils prirent la direction du quatrième étage, pathologie des sortilèges. Le personnel ne s'étonna pas de leur présence. Ils étaient connus depuis plus de six ans qu'ils venaient ici, aussi ne furent-ils pas arrêtés.

Rogue fut le premier à ouvrir la porte de la salle Janus Thickey, chambre 49, réservée aux résidents longue durée. Les seuls habitants pour l'instant étaient les Potter qui étaient bien sagement installés dans leur lit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les détailler. Sa mère était encore jeune mais sa chevelure de feu était marquée par des mèches blanches et son visage par des rides précoces. Elle était aussi affreusement maigre. Tout comme James. Il était bel homme. Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sauf qu'il faisait bien plus que ses trente-sept ans. Il semblait en avoir cinquante.

À peine entré, l'étudiant avait déjà envie de repartir. Cela lui faisait toujours mal de voir ses parents dans cet état. Il voulait pleurer mais savait que les larmes ne couleraient pas. Il ne pleurerait qu'une fois revenu à Poudlard.

Ce n'étaient que deux heures. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles il jouerait le rôle de parent ou d'ami, mais pas celui d'enfant.

Il ne serait plus jamais leur enfant. Une sorcière lui avait pris ses parents en les torturant encore et encore jusqu'à les rendre fous.

Le Médicomage guérisseur Strout s'approcha de Harry et lui serra la main.

– Ils vont bien ? s'enquit Potter non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents toujours assis dans leur lit. Ils ont fait des bêtises ?

Cette phrase aurait pu le faire sourire. Seulement elle était douloureuse à prononcer. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû s'enquérir des bêtises de ses parents mais l'inverse. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un père ou une mère qui rend visite à son enfant à l'hôpital.

– Oh que non. Dès qu'ils ont su que vous veniez, ils se sont mis au lit et attendent. Ça doit faire trois minutes.

Cela fit étrangement plaisir à Harry qu'ils puissent espérer sa venue. Les guérisseurs étaient incapables de dire si les Potter pouvaient reconnaître leur petit garçon. Le Poufsouffle préférait se dire que non, qu'ils avaient oublié jusqu'à son existence, qu'ils avaient oublié toutes ces années pour redevenir des enfants insouciants.

– Sinon ils vont bien, continua Strout. Mais leur poids reste bas. Ils refusent toujours de se nourrir correctement. Ce matin, votre père a jeté son assiette par terre.

– Et les intraveineuses de potion ?

– Oh, nous avons essayé. Ils les retirent sans cesse. À moins de les ligoter à leur lit, ce que je ne ferai jamais, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les forcer à manger un peu. À moins que ce ne soit vous.

Harry ferma les yeux. Pour ses parents aussi, se nourrir était difficile. À croire que les Potter avaient tous un rapport avec la nourriture qui n'était pas sain. Il regarda sa mère qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Un sourire enfantin, innocent.

Encore une fois, il voulut pleurer. Ses yeux le brûlaient, le piquaient. Aucune larme ne coula. Il se détourna du guérisseur et s'approcha des lits côte à côte, laissant Strout et Rogue discuter dans un coin.

– J'ai quelque chose pour vous, fit-il.

Deux regards se mirent soudain à briller de bonheur. Les Potter se dressèrent dans leur lit, s'étirant autant que possible jusqu'à leur fils qui fouilla dans ses poches. Tous les mois il pensait à leur ramener une ou deux petites douceurs. Parce que ça leur faisait plaisir. Il tira deux chocogrenouilles qu'il donna à ses parents. Il aida sa mère qui avait du mal à ouvrir son paquet et regarda son père dévorer à belle dent la sienne.

– Le guérisseur m'a dit que vous ne mangiez pas bien, reprit Harry. Il faut manger un peu. Je suis sûr que ça doit être bon.

Pas de réponse. Lily et James le regardaient calmement. Parfois Harry se demandait comment les guérisseurs avaient pu déterminer leur âge mental. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Jamais.

Puis il se mit à rire tout doucement en voyant la bouche de sa mère barbouillée de chocolat. Il se tourna vers James qui n'était pas en meilleur état. Armé d'un mouchoir, Harry les débarrassa de la couche chocolatée qui leur couvrait une partie du visage et les mains. Puis Lily lui tendit un livre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Rogue lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Harry referma le livre et se leva de la chaise installée entre les deux lits. Ses parents dormaient sereinement, certainement plongés dans des rêves doux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, il les embrassa sur le front puis quitta la salle, le cœur lourd.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans le bureau du directeur qu'il craqua. On le laissa pleurer quelques minutes.

À seize heures exactement, Harry avait repris son sac, prêt à partir.

– Mr Potter, fit Rogue alors qu'il allait passer la porte du bureau.

– Oui, professeur ?

– Comptez-vous vous infliger ces tourments longtemps ?

Potter ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement ce que Rogue voulait dire par là. Il s'obligeait mois après mois depuis plus de six ans à rendre visite à ses parents.

– Ce sont...

– Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Cependant, regardez l'état dans lequel ça vous met à chaque fois ? Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de leur état !

– Je sais mais...

Comment lui expliquer que c'était son rôle d'être présent autant que possible ? C'était difficile, une corvée, cependant il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras.

– Mr Potter, je peux comprendre que vous fassiez cela parce qu'ils sont vos parents et que vous les aimez. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de passer les voir chaque mois que Merlin fait !

– Si. Vous l'avez dit, je suis leur enfant et je les aime. Si vous voulez arrêter le traitement, alors dites-le.

– Non, je ne souhaite pas arrêter. Même si, selon le guérisseur Strout, il n'y a rien à faire. Vos parents resteront jusqu'à leur mort dans cet état.

– Que vous a-t-elle dit ? exigea Harry qui n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette nouvelle.

Il aurait voulu le savoir de la bouche de Strout elle-même.

– Asseyez-vous, soupira Rogue en prenant place derrière son bureau. Vos parents, dit-il une fois Harry sur une chaise, sont malades mentalement et rien, aucun sort ni aucune potion ne peut rien changer. Depuis plus de six ans que je les traite, je n'ai trouvé aucun remède. Les cures ne fonctionnent pas. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tout tenté. Je continuerai encore et encore. Cependant, vous devez vous attendre à une absence de résultats. D'autant que...

L'enseignant s'interrompit et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il semblait fatigué, usé par les années alors qu'il était relativement jeune.

En fait, réalisa Harry, il avait le même âge que ses parents. Trente-sept ans.

– Mr Potter, reprit Severus, le guérisseur Strout ne savait pas comment vous l'annoncer et j'avoue ne pas le savoir davantage. Vos parents se laissent lentement mourir.

0o0

La cloche du dîner avait sonné depuis longtemps, de même que celle du couvre-feu. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans son dortoir après l'annonce violente de Rogue, Harry n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Ron, inquiet, était resté, tentant de le tirer du mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé, avant de partir.

Le brun ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait. Il s'en moquait éperdument plongé qu'il était dans sa détresse et son chagrin.

Ses parents voulaient mourir. Ils dépérissaient lentement tout en continuant de sourire. Harry avait essayé de comprendre. Pour lui, un enfant désirait vivre à l'âge mental que Lily et James paraissaient avoir. Vivre et non mourir. Rogue avait dit que justement, ils étaient des enfants et que ces derniers ressentaient beaucoup plus de choses que les adultes.

– Harry, l'appela doucement Ron en s'installant à ses côtés. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

– Ils vont mourir, murmura le jeune homme.

Ce mot lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Des sanglots qu'il avait taris deux heures auparavant remontèrent et explosèrent.

Aussitôt l'obscurité tomba autour de lui. Un corps, celui de son meilleur ami, se colla contre lui et le serra dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Une main maladroite lui caressait le dos pendant qu'il pleurait dans la robe de Ron qui ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas.

Peu à peu, les larmes cessèrent. Harry se confia d'abord à demi mot et puis ensuite plus franchement, racontant les deux heures, à la fois courtes et longues qu'il avait passées en compagnie de ses parents. Ron ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

– Je pensais que j'aurais... que je pourrais un jour passer du temps avec eux, qu'ils retrouveraient leurs capacités. Mais... ils ne veulent plus vivre et c'est de ma faute.

– Arrête de penser ça, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry se redressa et fixa ce qu'il devina être le visage de son ami.

– Ils sentent que je ne suis pas bien de venir les voir ! C'est...

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron s'asseoir.

– Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! C'est... c'est normal de ne pas être bien quand tu vas voir tes parents. Ils... Je serais dans le même état ! Tu leur rends visite tous les mois et tous les mois, tu passes des heures silencieux.

– Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que je suis un mauvais fils.

– Personne ne pense ça de toi, Harry. Certainement pas eux.

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent. Ce sont mes parents et... et j'ai l'impression de ne pas les avoir assez vus, de ne pas avoir fait assez ! J'aurais voulu...

– Tu as fait en sorte de leur donner le meilleur. Les meilleurs guérisseurs et maître de potion du Royaume-Uni. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ? Tu as potassé des dizaines de livres sur le sujet, lu tous les articles que tu pouvais. Tu es sans doute le fils que tous les parents rêvent d'avoir et je suis certain que les tiens, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, te remercient d'être là chaque mois, de passer du temps avec eux.

Les mots de Ron parvinrent à passer la barrière de culpabilité de Harry.

– Ils vont quand même mourir.

De nouveau, Weasley l'attira contre lui et les sanglots montèrent.

– Pleure. Ça fait du bien. Je reste là. Promis.

Harry l'entendit et entoura de ses bras le corps de son meilleur ami. Longtemps après ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.

Ils se réveillèrent peu avant le réveil, plus ou moins reposés mais nullement gênés d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Ron fut le premier à sortir du lit, encore habillé de ses vêtements de la veille. Harry resta étendu sur le matelas, repensant à la veille, à ses parents qui se laissaient peu à peu dépérir.

Le jeune homme se roula en boule et ferma les yeux.

– Potter, l'appela une voix froide lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la Grande Salle une bonne heure plus tard.

Drago se dressa devant lui, l'air peu avenant de quelqu'un qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit et s'était levé du mauvais pied. Harry se demanda un court instant ce que lui voulait le Serpentard avant de se souvenir aussitôt après qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis la veille.

– Tu étais où ? grogna Malefoy en l'entraînant loin de la foule.

La colère déformait ses traits. Harry n'en comprenait pas la raison.

– Hier, on devait se retrouver après ta retenue à la bibliothèque. Tu étais où ?

Le Poufsouffle se demanda s'il devait ou non lui parler du véritable motif de son absence, de ses parents internés, de la nouvelle, de sa petite crise.

– Dans mon lit. Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Finalement, il ne lui dirait rien. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps. À peine vingt-quatre heures et que ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui.

Drago plissa les paupières, cherchant sans doute à déterminer s'il lui mentait ou non. Puis son visage changea, se détendit. Sa main lâcha le bras de Harry pour venir se glisser dans la sienne avant de l'entraîner dans la Grande Salle.

Ils s'installèrent sans surprise à la table des Serpentard. Harry ne dit rien, il ne mangea pas non plus. À peine un demi toast et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au déjeuner. Son estomac ne criait pas. Il n'avait pas faim. Parce que cette histoire ne cessait de revenir le hanter et lui couper l'appétit.

À ses côtés, Drago discutait avec Pansy installée en face de lui. Ils parlaient du cours d'Arithmancie et du devoir qu'ils auraient dans quelques jours. C'était une matière que Harry n'avait pas. Il avait vaguement vu les notes de Justin sur ce sujet. Les potions n'avaient jamais paru si faciles à comprendre que ce jour-là.

En dehors des Potions, des Sortilèges et de la Métamorphose, Harry et Drago n'étaient pas ensemble. L'un suivait l'Arithmancie, les Runes et l'Histoire de la Magie, tandis que l'autre avait opté pour Soins Aux Créature Magiques, Botanique et Étude des Moldus.

Ron lui fit signe de sa table qu'il y allait. Harry récupéra son sac sous son banc et se leva avant qu'un bras ne l'arrête.

– Tu vas où ?

– J'ai cours.

– Oh. C'est vrai. Tu me gardes une place pour la Métamorphose.

– Si tu veux.

Il s'éloigna de trois pas de la table, sac au dos.

– Tu n'oublies rien ?

Harry regarda rapidement à sa place puis sur lui et secoua la tête.

– Non.

– Mais qu'il est bête.

Drago le rejoignit et l'embrassa sur la bouche tout en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, interdit, se demandant pourquoi il oubliait sans cesse qu'ils étaient en couple tous les deux. C'était bien simple, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ses parents étaient dans la partie et qu'ils occupaient ses pensées.

– À tout à l'heure, souffla le Serpentard.

Son petit ami resta un instant bête. Il se reprit assez rapidement pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui l'attendait près des doubles portes. Ce dernier semblait à la fois amusé et sidéré.

– C'est... Réel. Entre vous. Il t'embrasse, te tient dans ses bras.

– Je n'arrive pas à me faire rentrer ça dans le crâne.

– Tu as réussi à déterminer s'il se fiche de toi ?

Harry ajusta la bretelle de son sac qui tombait de plus en plus bas sur son épaule et se mit à marcher. Il se souvint que la veille, il n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de parler de cela avec Ron. Jusqu'au déjeuner, le couple était resté dans son coin. Ils avaient mangé à la table des Serpentard. Drago avait refusé de laisser Harry loin de lui et l'avait personnellement accompagné jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Après, il avait été tellement secoué qu'il avait mis tout le reste de côté.

– On a parlé hier et... il semble sérieux. Pour lui, c'est évident qu'on est en couple.

– D'accord, mais concernant ses ordres et ses menaces ? Et le fait qu'il t'ait dit ça avant-hier ? Si c'est ça sa vision du couple...

– Mauvaise interprétation de ma part, soi-disant, ricana Harry.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Lui-même admettait que tout était tellement énorme et surprenant qu'il ne doutait pas que Ron ne devait pas tout comprendre et avoir beaucoup de questions.

– Soi-disant ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

– Il... parlait en réalité du fait qu'on était les rares gays dans Poudlard et qu'ensemble, on pourrait... profiter et aussi parce que je l'intéressais.

– Tu l'intéressais ? Et cet idiot bête ne pouvait pas te le demander comme tout le monde ?

– Non. Parce que monsieur considère cela comme inutile.

– Et tu acceptes ? s'insurgea Ron.

– Disons que... pour l'instant... oui. Parce que... parce qu'il est gentil malgré ça. Il... Il...

– Commence à te plaire, termina son meilleur ami. C'est ça ? Il te plaît mine de rien.

Harry le fixa, surpris par cette conclusion à laquelle il n'était pas arrivé. Cependant, après un instant de réflexion, il dut avouer que oui, Drago lui plaisait. Ça avait toujours été le cas, du moins physiquement. Malefoy était beau, personne de sain d'esprit ne pourrait dire le contraire. Si Harry ne l'avait jamais abordé, c'était parce qu'il était timide et qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté. La veille, en découvrant la gentillesse, la douceur et l'attention de Drago à son égard, Potter s'était senti différent.

Il n'avait pas les papillons dans le ventre ni ce sourire niais qu'avaient ces couples. Il n'était pas non plus amoureux. Il était juste séduit et souhaitait continuer davantage cette relation. Aussi étrange soit-elle.

– Je... Je crois oui.

– Ce sont tes fesses, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire, bêtement heureux que son ami le soutienne.

– En parlant de ça, ajouta Ron, hésitant. J'ai un truc à te dire. J'ai suivi ton conseil.

– Mon conseil ? Lequel ? Ils sont tellement nombreux que je les oublie.

– À propos de Morag, sombre crétin, grogna Ron en lui administrant une bourrade qui manqua l'envoyer dans le mur.

Le cerveau de Potter mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cette Serdaigle venait faire dans l'histoire. La lumière se fit soudain et il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé dans la bibliothèque le samedi après leur retour de Pré-Au-Lard.

– OK et qu'ai-je dit de si sage ?

– Qu'elle ne simulait pas et qu'elle pouvait peut-être être réellement attirée par moi.

– En quoi c'est un conseil ça ?

– Donc j'ai été le seul à lire entre les lignes, marmonna Ron. Je me fais l'effet d'un génie par moment.

Harry se retint de lui dire que c'était stupide comme raisonnement. Si l'auteur de ces mots, lui, n'avait pas voulu dire autre chose, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Mais il devait avouer que les sous-entendus existaient.

– Bon Mr le génie, crache le morceau. En quoi _ça_ a été si génial ?

– Elle est venue me voir pendant ta retenue. Je suis allé, encore, à la bibliothèque. Pour travailler et non mater Granger. Elle s'est glissée à ma table.

– Granger ?

– Mais quel boulet ! Morag, sombre idiot ! On a parlé. Ton conseil a été judicieux.

– Oh. Et en quoi ?

– La lecture entre les lignes. Si elle ne simule pas, c'est qu'elle est attirée par moi et donc que si elle venait me parler, je ne devais pas la rejeter.

Le Poufsouffle brun devait avouer que ce n'était pas si bête finalement et qu'il avait été plutôt bien inspiré en soufflant ces quelques mots à son ami.

– Bien. Donc... vous êtes ensemble ?

– Non.

– Quoi ? Tout ça pour apprendre que vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? Mais tu attends quoi ? Le déluge ?

– Non, juste d'oublier Granger et je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'il faut que je tourne la page. Je pourrais sortir avec Morag tout de suite, sauf que je ne m'en sens pas capable. C'est trop tôt et je ne veux pas que Morag pense qu'elle n'est qu'un substitut.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Néanmoins, il était content pour son ami. Ron acceptait l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'autant que Morag semblait être une gentille fille.

Il repensa à Granger. Il ne lui en voulait pas et était certain que Ron non plus. Elle ne savait rien de l'amour que lui portait le rouquin. Il en voulait davantage à George qui s'était comporté comme un enfoiré avec son frère. Il pouvait presque assurer que ce couple ne tiendrait pas, qu'ils se sépareraient tous les deux, car ils n'avaient rien en commun et que l'aîné n'était pas sérieux.

Pour un peu, il eut de la peine pour cette fille qui s'était retrouvée là, sans le vouloir. Il aurait voulu aller la voir pour lui dire. Toutefois Harry savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de la mettre au courant.

– Donc... vous en êtes où ?

Ron se mordit la lèvre.

– On apprend à faire connaissance. Elle est sympa. Mais... j'ai toujours quelque chose pour Hermione. Morag a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle patienterait. Je doute que ça dure éternellement cela dit.

– Je parie qu'elle arrivera à te la faire oublier.

– Peut-être.

Il avait le sourire, ce qui était bon signe pour Harry. Il ne mettrait guère de temps à penser à autre chose qu'à Granger. Morag avait réussi en peu de temps à percer un peu sa carapace. Elle semblait être exactement la fille qui lui fallait.

– Allez Dom Juan, en cours.

– Ah, maugréa Ron. Je dois vraiment y aller ?

– Laisse-moi réfléchir, Botanique, tu ne peux pas y échapper.

– Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté... non, j'aime trop la prof, ricana Ron.

C'était un fait, les étudiants qui continuaient ce cours en ASPICs étaient ravis, parce que Chourave était une professeur sympathique tant qu'on ne maltraitait pas ses plantes. La majorité de ses élèves dans cette classe étaient de sa maison et aucun n'avait jamais eu l'idée de sécher.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils quittèrent la serre numéro trois pour se rendre en cours de Métamorphose situé à l'autre bout du château.

À peine arrivés devant la porte, Harry fut séparé de ses amis par un petit copain qui semblait désirer l'avoir pour lui. Les visages des autres étudiants étaient tournés vers eux. Potter n'était pas certain d'apprécier être le centre de l'attention de ses camarades, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux en retrait, le bras du Serpentard autour de la taille du Poufsouffle.

C'était étrange de passer d'un statut de célibataire à celui de couple. Étrange mais pas forcément désagréable. Harry appréciait cette présence à ses côtés, ce bras négligemment posé sur ses hanches. Il pourrait s'y faire.

– Harry, murmura Drago. Ce soir, les Serpentard font une petite soirée. Tu viens.

– J'ai plein de cours à revoir, déclina Potter. Je ne peux pas.

C'était la stricte vérité. Cependant sa réponse ne sembla pas convenir à son petit ami.

– J'ai envie que tu viennes.

– Je ne suis pas un Serpentard.

– Tu sors avec l'un d'eux.

– On en reparlera, chuchota Harry qui ne voulait pas d'une dispute en public.

Drago l'embrassa sur la joue et accentua sa prise avec un sourire. Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait. Il avait l'étrange impression que sa réponse avait été prise comme un oui, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sauf qu'il s'était rendu compte que son avis ne comptait pas vraiment. Malefoy ne lui demandait jamais, il imposait sa décision et cela, Potter n'appréciait pas. Pour l'heure, il se taisait. Viendrait le temps où il devrait répliquer, ne serait-ce que pour faire comprendre au Serpentard qu'il avait lui aussi voix au chapitre.

Le professeur McGonagall apparut sur le seuil de la classe. Harry la trouvait sévère et d'une impartialité à toute épreuve. Il éprouvait une certaine pitié pour les Gryffondor qui l'avaient en directrice de maison. S'il avait été chez les Lions, il ne serait sans doute jamais allé la voir en cas de problèmes. En revanche, il allait voir Chourave assez facilement. Il fallait dire qu'elle maternait ses Poufsouffle. Il l'avait vue serrer quelques Première Année dans ses bras lorsqu'ils étaient en larmes parce que les semaines suivant la rentrée étaient difficile. Quelle autre maison pouvait se vanter d'avoir une seconde maman ici ? Personne.

– Entrez ! ordonna McGonagall.

Elle était un peu comme Rogue. Sa présence imposait le silence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de crier pour se faire respecter. Il suffisait simplement qu'elle claque de la langue ou fasse une réflexion acérée pour que tous se taisent.

Parfois, elle regardait Harry. Dans ses yeux, le jeune homme pouvait lire du regret, voire une certaine déception.

Il n'était pas stupide, il comprenait quel était le problème. McGonagall avait eu ses parents, Lily et James, quand ils étaient étudiants, dans sa maison. Elle avait espéré, comme beaucoup, que Harry suivrait leur exemple. Sauf que Gryffondor n'avait jamais été mentionné par le Choixpeau. Il n'y avait pas sa place et si beaucoup le regrettaient, ce n'était pas son cas. Il était content d'être chez les Blaireaux.

Même si cette maison était souvent décriée par des mauvaises langues qui l'estimaient moins bien que les autres, pour Harry comme pour ses camarades noir et jaune, c'était peut-être la meilleure maison de Poudlard.

Le bras autour de sa taille disparut soudain et une main s'empara de la sienne. Harry fut entraîné à l'intérieur de la salle de classe et se retrouva assis au milieu d'une rangée, entouré par Drago et Zabini. Son meilleur ami le regarda étrangement et il dut hausser les épaules, impuissant, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Son voisin de droite, Blaise Zabini, sortit ses affaires après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. Harry ne le connaissait pour ainsi dire pas. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole et il avait le sentiment que ce grand noir aux yeux en amande ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Un peu comme Parkinson en réalité.

À croire que les Serpentard réprouvaient clairement le choix de leur chef de bande et qu'ils allaient le faire sentir à Harry.

– Un souci Potter ? grommela-t-il.

– N-non... aucun.

Il s'enterra dans son sac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa timidité remonte à la surface ? Pourquoi avait-il bégayé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement parler à quelqu'un de façon naturelle et fluide ? Il n'y pouvait rien, sa langue fourchait toujours. À croire que son cerveau n'était pas capable de suivre. Par contre, lorsqu'il était avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, tout allait bien.

Une fois ses affaires sur la table, Harry feignit de se concentrer sur le cours qui portait sur l'animation d'un objet. Ils avaient étudié la théorie et avaient été fortement invités à travailler la pratique.

– Je vais passer dans les rangs pour voir ce que vous savez faire avec cette théière.

Elle leur montra la fameuse théière qui avait dû en voir des choses. C'était un objet en porcelaine finement décoré de petite fleurs bleues. La surface était couverte de fêlures, signe que la pauvre théière avait dû se retrouver plus souvent qu'à son tour par terre et que les _Réparo_ ne fonctionnaient plus si bien après plusieurs réparations.

Quand vint le tour de Drago, il réussit sa métamorphose sans aucun souci. L'objet avait pris ses jambes à son coup et sautillait joyeusement vers le bord de la table. Il ne dut rester entier que grâce à la rapidité de McGonagall qui le rattrapa et annula le sort.

– À vous Mr Potter.

Il pointa sa baguette et récita le sort. Manque de chance, la théière ne fit que frissonner. Nouveau regard empli de déception. Non, il n'était pas doué dans cette matière. Il se débrouillait pour avoir la moyenne partout mais ne se distinguait nulle part. Sa puissance magique était dans la normale. Pourtant, au début, on avait attendu des choses de sa part, des choses qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de donner malgré tous ses efforts. Simplement parce que ses parents étaient de grands sorciers.

Maintenant, on s'attendait à peine à ce qu'il réussisse.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas assez entraîné, répliqua l'enseignante, la bouche pincée.

Il hocha la tête, rouge écrevisse, mal à l'aise qu'on le reprenne pour son manque de travail alors qu'il avait passé deux heures dessus sans plus de résultat qu'une théière immobile.

Zabini réussit à faire courir la théière. Elle termina sa course par terre, faisant rire la classe. McGonagall la répara ce qui devait être une énième fois.

– Si tu as besoin de cours particuliers, je peux t'aider, glissa Drago dans un murmure.

Harry ne dit rien, vexé. Il n'était pas si mauvais qu'on pouvait le croire. C'était simplement que ce sort n'était pas facile et que malgré ses tentatives, il n'était arrivé à rien. Pour la première fois, il avait obtenu un frissonnement, ce qui était plutôt bien. Mais ce n'était que son avis et il n'était pas partagé par tous.

Il prit son livre et le feuilleta à la recherche du cours ou d'une illustration.

– Bien, fit McGonagall d'une voix forte, incitant les élèves à se tourner vers elle. Certains ne se sont pas assez entraînés.

Son regard perçant se posa sur les quelques fautifs, dont Harry sur lequel il s'attarda plus longuement.

– D'autres ont très bien réussi. Avec un peu d'effort, c'est tout à fait possible.

Harry le prit pour lui et se renfrogna. Pourquoi avait-il pris ce cours déjà ? Parce qu'il avait eu une note correcte à son examen de BUSE et qu'il lui fallait un sixième cours.

McGonagall, loin de se douter de la colère de son élève, continua son cours.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de la salle de classe qu'il laissa éclater sa colère en pestant et jurant à voix basse, accompagné par Ron qui l'avait suivi.

– J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un incompétent ! Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à faire bouger cette foutue théière, je suis nul, c'est ça ?

– Tu te prends la tête pour rien.

– N'empêche que je sens la retenue si je n'y arrive pas, ou les points en moins et ça, franchement, je m'en passerai.

– Allez, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?

– Y en a pas !

– Potter ! cria Malefoy.

– Et voilà l'autre qui rapplique. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? !

– Je te laisse avec ton chéri.

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de l'appeler, Ron avait déjà disparu. Malefoy le rejoignit en courant et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Autant dire que Potter était d'assez mauvaise humeur.

– Quoi ! **?** cracha Harry.

– Pourquoi t'en prendre à moi alors que je ne suis pas responsable de ton échec ?

– Laisse tomber !

Il se dégagea et reprit sa route, énervé. Il ne se comprenait pas. D'ordinaire, les réflexions des enseignants ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Là, il était littéralement hors de lui.

S'il avait été un tant soit peu honnête avec lui-même, Harry aurait su quel était le réel problème. Drago l'avait vu échouer et se faire rabrouer. C'était une chose de rater quand cela ne comptait pour personne autre que lui. C'en était une autre quand son petit ami était juste à côté et qu'il assistait à la scène. Pire encore, qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon en lui proposant des cours particuliers.

Harry avait une opinion assez basse de ses capacités. Personne ne l'avait jamais poussé. Sa scolarité au primaire avait été assez mauvaise. Il n'était passé dans les classes supérieures que de justesse. À son entrée à Poudlard, il avait continué ainsi, ne cherchant pas à se dépasser.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'aurait jamais pensé être nul ou stupide. Il avait fallu cette petite pique de la part de Drago pour qu'il s'inquiète de son niveau scolaire.

– C'est ce que je t'ai dit ? Les cours particuliers ? continua Drago. C'est ça, dit-il en voyant le visage de Harry se durcir. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état, je me serais tu. Pourquoi le prendre aussi mal ? Ce n'était qu'une proposition.

– Ça sous-entend quoi ?

– Rien de plus que des cours particuliers dans cette matière. Tu es mon copain et ça me paraît normal de t'aider parce que tu as des difficultés. Vois ça comme un moyen de t'améliorer et de passer du temps avec moi.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, ce temps passé ensemble serait plus propice au tripotage qu'aux révisions. Étrangement, il n'était pas contre et cela donnait à ces cours une autre dimension moins rébarbative. Être avec Drago ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux.

– Tu en dis quoi ?

– Pourquoi pas, soupira Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulé.

Drago l'embrassa.

– Je viens te chercher ce soir vers vingt heures devant ta salle commune.

– Ce soir ? Mais je croyais que tu avais une soirée.

Pas qu'il veuille s'y rendre, loin de lui, cependant il n'avait pas envie d'être responsable de l'absence de son petit ami si celui-ci avait voulu y aller.

– J'ai autre chose de bien plus important prévu ce soir. On va être en retard pour le déjeuner.

Encore une fois, Drago lui prit la main. Harry commençait à croire que c'était un moyen pour Malefoy de le contraindre à le suivre. Pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait et Potter ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'arracherait à ce contact.

Il y avait une bonne chose dans ce qui venait de se passer : Harry n'était pas obligé de se rendre à cette sauterie entre Serpents. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas sa place.

Dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il remarqua leur direction, il s'arrêta tout net, refusant de manger encore une fois à la table des Serpentard.

– Quoi ! ronchonna Drago en le toisant.

– Depuis hier, on ne fait que s'asseoir avec ta maison. J'ai envie d'être avec mes amis.

– Vas-y mais je suis certain que tout le monde va te sauter dessus pour avoir des détails dans ta relation avec moi.

Deux secondes. Ce fut le temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour se décider où manger. Docilement, il suivit Drago à la table la plus à gauche de la Grande Salle. Celle des Serpents. Il tenta de se dire que ce n'était pas parce que Malefoy avait encore décidé à sa place, mais plus parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de subir un interrogatoire en règle, chose qui ne manquerait pas de lui arriver après le repas.

– Drago, commença Parkinson d'une voix doucereuse en posant sa main délicate sur les doigts du blond assis en face d'elle. Tu penses que tu pourras apporter quelque chose des cuisines ce soir ?

Harry picora le contenu de son assiette en se demandant ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir ou ce qu'il y avait entre les deux. C'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait mais là, les sourires de Parkinson, sa façon de toucher Drago, de lui parler, il était évident que quelque chose se tramait.

– Non, finalement je ne viens pas.

– Quoi ? Mais... Drago, j'avais spécialement accordé ma tenue à la tienne.

– Je vais travailler avec Harry.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Potter serait mort, terrassé par les yeux sombres de Parkinson.

– Je vois, dit-elle d'une voix charriant des glaçons. Je ne peux pas lutter.

À choisir, Harry préférait nettement l'interrogatoire aux regards meurtriers de la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide, l'appétit coupé, l'estomac tordu et le désir de partir d'ici.

Se saisissant de la bretelle de son sac, il se leva et quitta rapidement la table pour sortir au plus vite de la Grande Salle sans se soucier de qui que ce soit. Désirant manger ailleurs qu'avec tout ce monde, il se dirigea à grands pas vers les cuisines. Comme tout bon Poufsouffle qui se respecte, Harry savait parfaitement où elles se trouvaient et comment y accéder.

Il fit son entrée après avoir chatouillé une poire peinte dans un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. La poire s'était transformée en poignée qui ouvrait la porte de la salle aux merveilles : les cuisines.

La pièce était la réplique en taille de la Grande Salle. Les longues tables étaient disposées exactement comme à l'étage au-dessus. Les elfes de maison, petites créatures de la taille d'un enfant, aux yeux globuleux et aux grandes oreilles, s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme, un tablier frappé de l'écusson de Poudlard.

Lorsque l'un d'eux se rendit compte de la présence de Harry ici, il alerta trois de ses collègues et ensemble ils l'accueillirent avec une certaine joie.

Habitué des lieux, Potter leur sourit.

La première fois qu'il les avait vus, il avait été étonné puis scandalisé par leurs condition d'esclaves. Car ce n'était rien de plus que des esclaves à ses yeux. Obligés de servir un maître, d'obéir au moindre de ses ordres et d'être privés de leur droit de décider quand ils mourraient.

Harry avait appris rapidement que les elfes étaient assez enchantés de leur condition et que leur parler de libération risquait fort de provoquer un vent de panique. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus aborder le sujet, préférant leur demander le moins de choses possibles.

– Mr Potter désire quelque chose ? Laky se fera une joie de servir Mr Potter, pépia une petit femelle qui était encore moins grande que les autres.

Elle avait de grands yeux et des oreilles immenses qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Harry celles d'un éléphant. Son nez en forme de pomme de terre donnait au reste de sa physionomie un air grotesque.

– La même chose que vous servez là haut, s'il te plaît.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Laky et elle se hâta de lui proposer une assiette débordante et sentant divinement bon. Harry s'installa devant son plat à l'une des grandes tables. Au vu de sa place, il s'agissait de celle des Poufsouffle.

Le jeune homme dévora à belles dents son repas et, une fois son déjeuner terminé, resta là quelques minutes, rassasié. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait peut-être manger assez souvent ici. C'était un bon moyen d'éviter Parkinson et ses regard meurtriers mais aussi les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas l'air de le porter dans leur cœur.

Peu avant le début des cours de l'après-midi, Harry remercia les elfes qui avaient commencé la vaisselle monstrueuse qui s'entassait peu à peu dans les grands bacs, puis s'en alla retrouver ses camarades ainsi que Drago.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **Vàla, ça vous a plu? C'était pourri? Je dois aller me cacher?**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à X ou , morane, Aventurine-san, yume (je sais, j'aurais pu te répondre par MP mais la flemme). Vos reviews sont magnifiques. Dommage que je ne puisse pas vous répondre en MP

Merci aux autres. Vos reviews m'ont refilé la patate!

* * *

5

Harry regarda leurs deux moins jointes alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.

– Un souci ? s'enquit Drago en le voyant faire.

– Aucun.

Il garda pour lui que c'était agréable, qu'il prenait doucement l'habitude de cette présence. Il n'avait aucun désir d'être raillé ou traité de midinette.

À part l'amitié, Harry ne connaissait rien. Il ne se souvenait pas des gestes d'affection que ses parents avaient eus pour lui lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Sa famille d'accueil ne lui avait jamais apporté le moindre réconfort, préférant le laisser dans son coin ou l'enfoncer encore un peu plus.

C'était un fait et dont seul Ron était au courant. Harry était profondément en manque d'attention, ayant grandi dans la solitude. Son premier véritable ami, c'était Ron.

Molly Weasley, la maman de son meilleur ami, avait essayé de lui donner cet amour maternel dont il manquait cruellement. Cependant Harry n'avait jamais pu la considérer comme une maman même s'il l'adorait.

Avec Drago, il commençait à découvrir autre chose et cela le surprenait autant que cela lui plaisait. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé ces démonstrations dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, mièvres à souhait, se prenait à espérer vivre un peu la même chose, sans ce côté niais qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas.

– C'est là, dit Malefoy en l'entraînant dans une salle de classe entièrement vide.

Il était venu le chercher comme promis à huit heures pile devant sa salle commune pour les fameux cours particuliers en Métamorphose. Drago l'avait emmené à l'autre bout du château. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis lors.

Le Serpentard le laissa entrer et referma la porte dans leur dos, la scellant momentanément avec un sort. Juste au moment où Harry allait lui demander pourquoi il avait jeté ce sort, Drago s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

– Le petit Poufsouffle que tu es n'a pas à avoir peur du grand méchant Serpentard.

Mais Harry n'avait pas peur de Drago. C'était le fait d'avoir cette porte fermée qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il n'aimait pas les endroits clos qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir rapidement. En général les portes fermées à clef. Simplement parce que cela lui rappelait son placard, celui dans lequel il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait désiré durant son enfance.

C'était sa chambre ce placard sous l'escalier. L'endroit où il était invariablement enfermé lorsqu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Son oncle et sa tante veillaient à tirer le verrou chaque soir après le repas, pour qu'il ne sorte pas errer dans la maison.

Lorsque Harry avait acheté son appartement, il avait tout ouvert, cassant des murs pour agrandir des pièces et faire de celles à vivre une grande et même pièce partagée en coins spécifiques. Seules sa chambre et la grande salle de bains étaient des endroits clos.

– Je n'ai pas peur, murmura Potter.

– Tu trembles.

– Ah.

Il n'avait pas remarqué mais maintenant que Drago lui disait, Harry remarqua qu'en effet, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'en réalité, il avait froid.

– Tu ne voulais pas me faire travailler ? dit-il.

– Si, si, assura Malefoy suavement. Mais j'ai d'abord envie de faire autre chose.

Il combla la faible distance qui les séparait en collant son corps, contre celui de Harry, épousant ses formes à la perfection, puis déposa ses lèvres pâles sur celles, d'une teinte plus foncée, de son petit ami.

– Tu t'améliores, chuchota Drago.

– Tu dis ça comme si j'étais particulièrement nul.

C'en était presque vexant d'ailleurs.

– Non, comme un élève qui apprend et tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. C'est normal, tu as un très bon professeur.

– Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

– Que veux-tu, je suis doué et je le sais.

Drago bécota un instant les lèvres du Poufsouffle avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Harry n'avait jamais fait attention mais les yeux de son petit ami n'étaient pas réellement gris. Ils étaient d'une teinte très particulière de gris bleuté. Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi un frisson le parcourut soudain. Cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de froid qui régnait dans la salle de classe désaffectée. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait pas froid, bien au contraire. Une douce chaleur s'était emparée de son être et semblait gagner plusieurs degrés au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Lorsque son cœur s'emballa brutalement tandis qu'un désir intense embrasait lentement ses veines, Harry décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils se séparent.

– On commence ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant tant bien que mal de Drago.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, l'air déçu.

– Bon. Tu as ta baguette ? Parfait, fit-il lorsque Harry la tira de sa manche. On va faire quelques révisions. Sorts basiques qu'on a vus les années précédentes, histoire d'évaluer ton niveau.

– Non, Drago, grimaça Harry. Pas ça.

– Je suis ton professeur, oui ou non ? C'est juste pour savoir ce que nous devrons revoir et ce que tu as assimilé.

– J'ai eu un A à mes BUSEs, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi...

– Tu as du retard dans cette matière et dans les autres aussi, ne t'en déplaise. Tu as tout juste la moyenne.

– Et alors ? répliqua Potter, acerbe, les bras croisés.

– Ne prends pas la mouche, Harry, par Merlin ! Les BUSEs à côté des ASPICs, c'est du pipi de chat. A, c'est juste la moyenne. Tout juste mieux que P. Un A à tes BUSEs, c'est presque un P ! c'est ce que tu veux ? Un P ?

– En quoi ça te concerne ?

– Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? asséna Drago.

C'était une question à laquelle Harry n'avait aucune réponse. Ils avaient eu des entretiens deux ans auparavant avant avec leurs directeurs de maison pour avoir une idée de leur formation plus tard. Potter n'avait jamais pu trouver. Pourtant il en avait parcouru des prospectus.

– Je ne sais pas.

– D'accord. Tu aimes quoi ?

Rien n'intéressait Harry. Les cours étaient une obligation et non un plaisir. Le futur restait encore incertain. Le jeune homme avait assez d'argent pour vivre au moins trois vies sans avoir besoin de travailler. Toutefois, il n'était pas une personne oisive. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

– En quoi ça te concerne ? répéta Harry.

– Je sais ce que je veux faire. J'ai envie de tenter des études de briseur de sort ou de Langue-de-Plomb. Père souhaiterait que je travaille avec lui au Ministère. Mère, que j'ai une bonne situation, que je me marie et lui donne de beaux petits enfants à pouponner.

– Elle sait que... tu es gay ?

– Oui. Mes parents sont au courant et ils l'acceptent. Mais là n'est pas la question, Harry. Nous en étions à ce que tu veux faire.

– D'abord tes parents, répliqua Potter qui voyait là un excellent moyen de changer de sujet.

– Très bien. Vas-y. Pose tes questions. Je sens que tu en meurs d'envie.

Harry fit quelques pas, bras croisés, l'air concentré. Les questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Une surtout, qui ne cessait de tourner. Dans d'autres circonstances, il ne s'interrogerait jamais. Cependant, dans le monde de la magie, certaines choses pouvaient se montrer très surprenantes.

– Si tes parents savent que tu aimes les hommes, comment peux-tu avoir des enfants ?

Au vu de la tête de Drago, Harry sut qu'il venait de dire une énormité.

– Rassure-moi, tu sais comment on fait les bébés.

– Bien entendu !

– Alors je ne comprends pas ta question.

– Et moi je ne vois pas comment tu peux avoir des enfants si tu couches avec un homme. À moins de pratiquer une insémination artificielle ou que tu passes par la voie naturelle, c'est à dire coucher avec une femme. Ou alors... tu fais appel à une mère porteuse qui met au monde ton gamin contre quelques grosses pièces.

Drago ricana et secoua la tête.

– Belle imagination. Rien de tout ça et encore moins coucher avec une fille.

– Donc ça se passe comment ? Rassure-moi, seules les femmes peuvent être enceintes !

– Bien entendu ! Tu commences à m'inquiéter Potter.

– Le monde sorcier a tendance à me surprendre quand je pense tout savoir ou presque. Comment on fait alors ?

– Parfois j'oublie que tu as grandi avec des Moldus et que ta perception sur certaines choses diffère de la mienne. Tu vois un oiseau et sa façon de couver son œuf ?

– Ouais, répondit lentement Harry qui visionnait parfaitement l'image mais qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

Il imaginait difficilement une femme couver son œuf. C'était ridicule.

– Tu ne saisis pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pas vraiment non. Mon éducation moldue sans doute. Éclaire mon esprit plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète, tu veux ? S'il te plaît.

– D'accord. Imagine un œuf placé dans un chaudron plein d'un liquide épais chauffé à température identique à celle du corps humain.

– Heu... ok.

– Tu ne vois toujours pas.

– Toujours pas.

– Tant pis. Revenons-en au sujet de départ. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la vie ? Comme métier je veux dire.

– Rien. Si... fit lentement Harry après un long moment de réflexion. Peut-être les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Le professeur Gobe-Blanche lui disait souvent qu'il avait un don dans ce domaine et ses notes étaient relativement bonnes.

– Donc les animaux. Quoi d'autre ?

– Rien, Drago. Rien ne m'intéresse. Les cours m'ennuient. J'ai choisi ces matières parce que j'avais eu mes BUSEs et parce que c'était les plus intéressantes parmi toutes celles proposées.

– D'accord. Potions.

– Je fais exploser un chaudron rien qu'en le regardant. Tu devrais le savoir, on est dans le même cours depuis plus d'un an.

Avant, les Poufsouffle étaient avec Serdaigle. Ce n'était qu'en Sixième Année, au vu du nombre peu important d'élèves que Rogue réunissait les classes.

– Vrai. Métamorphose.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai déjà du mal à changer un bouton en souris.

– Sortilèges ? De ce que je sais, tu parviens à te débrouiller. Ensuite, les autres matières...

– Je me débrouille partout. J'ai juste du mal pour certains sorts.

– Je suis là pour t'aider, c'est parfait, non ?

Harry nota un petit sourire. Il avait l'impression de se faire avoir et d'être manipulé. Encore. Il allait devoir se répéter que son petit ami était un Serpentard et donc que la manipulation était dans ses gênes.

– Bien, on s'y met ?

– Je n'attends que ça.

Pendant une heure, Drago lui fit réviser de nombreux sorts de Métamorphose. Harry dut reconnaître qu'il était relativement bon pédagogue. Certains sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment avant le début du cours, il les réussissait à la fin de la séance.

Une cloche sonna au loin, leur rappelant qu'il ne leur restait que quinze minutes pour rejoindre leur dortoir avant le couvre-feu.

– Demain soir, on remet ça ? proposa Drago en quittant la salle, main dans la main avec son petit ami.

Harry chercha un instant s'il avait prévu quelque chose.

– Heu... non, on a un entraînement de Quidditch pour le match de ce week-end. On ne finira pas tard mais je serai surtout crevé.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Après chaque entraînement, il était à genoux.

– Je te ferai un massage, dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

– Pourquoi je sens mal ce massage ? répliqua Harry.

– Voyons, chéri, pourquoi devrais-tu y voir quelque chose de mal ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air assez tactile et tes mains semblent trouver facilement le chemin vers mes fesses. Si j'accepte un massage, je pense que je dois craindre pour ma vertu. Non ?

Au vu du regard que Drago coula vers lui, Harry sut qu'il devait en effet craindre pour sa vertu et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

– Je... je ne suis pas prêt à... franchir le pas, Dray. Ça fait juste... depuis hier qu'on est ensemble et...

– Oh, Harry, l'interrompit Drago. Arrête. Je ne vais pas t'allonger sur un lit ou te plaquer contre un mur pour te faire subir les derniers outrages, même si j'en ai envie. Je me doute que c'est un peu rapide. Ça l'est aussi pour moi. On le fera quand on aura envie tous les deux. D'accord ?

– D'accord.

– Dray ? releva son petit ami.

Harry grimaça. Ce surnom lui avait échappé et maintenant il le regrettait un peu. Il commençait à faire confiance à Drago, à se sentir bien avec lui. Les surnoms, c'était lorsque cela arrivait. Mais peut-être que le Serpentard n'apprécierait pas.

– Si tu n'aimes pas...

– Répète-le.

– Quoi ?

– Répète-le. Encore.

– Dray, dit Harry sans comprendre.

Il fut contraint de le répéter deux fois supplémentaires avant de voir un sourire naître sur le visage de son copain. Finalement, il pouvait dire que cela ne déplaisait peut-être pas à Drago.

Ils se séparèrent dans le Hall sur un baiser.

Harry pénétra dans sa salle commune juste au moment où l'heure du couvre-feu sonnait.

– Vu ta tête, tu as passé une bonne soirée. On dirait que c'était même la meilleure de ta vie, constata Ernie avec un grand sourire.

Potter fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que sa tête avait de si étrange pour que ses amis pensent qu'il avait passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

– Eh beh quoi ?

Les filles présentes gloussèrent. Susan se leva et lui présenta un petit miroir de poche qu'elle avait toujours sur elle.

– Tiens, regarde-toi.

Pas narcissique pour deux mornilles, Harry ne contemplait son reflet que par obligation, notamment pour se raser le matin et pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de restes de nourriture ou de dentifrice.

Il prit le miroir et examina son reflet. Sa tête parlait en effet d'elle-même. Ses cheveux, déjà impossiblement en bataille, étaient dans un état épouvantable. Ils partaient dans tous les sens. Et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées tandis que ses lèvres étaient rouges.

– On te dirait tout droit sorti du lit, se moqua Ron.

– On n'a pas couché ensemble, râla Harry. Si c'est ce que chacun pense ici. On a révisé.

– L'anatomie du corps humain ?

– Ernie, continue comme ça et je doute qu'un jour tu puisses avoir la moindre descendance. Il se pourrait même que tu retrouves ta voix de jeune adolescent pré-pubère.

Ernie secoua la tête, à peine perturbé par la menace.

– Tu n'es pas jouasse aussi. La vache, si une soirée à vous rouler des galoches et vous peloter comme si votre vie en dépendait te rend aussi cynique, un conseil, change de mec.

– Je ne répondrai même pas à ça, répliqua Harry.

– C'était bien ? fit Ron.

Harry chercha une façon de tourner sa réponse sans que les garçons et les quelques filles présentes n'y voient la moindre allusion graveleuse sur ce qui ne s'était pas passé entre Drago et lui.

– Oui.

– Donc c'est officiel, vous êtes ensemble.

– Ernie, ils sont ensemble depuis hier, répliqua Ron. Et ils n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter. Si avec ça, tu n'avais toujours pas compris, on ne peut plus rien faire pour toi mon vieux.

– Merci, Einstein. Hier, c'était juste... l'acceptation d'un ordre.

– C'est qui Einstein ? murmura Ron à Susan qui secoua la tête.

– Aujourd'hui, reprit Ernie comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, c'était vraiment... un couple donc... bah je me disais être en droit de demander. Non ?

Harry hésita quant à la réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ernie n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Aujourd'hui avait réellement marqué le début de leur relation. Ils étaient, depuis ce matin, un vrai couple.

– C'est... un peu ça. Bon, je vais me coucher.

Il n'était pas fatigué, juste très pressé de fuir d'ici afin d'éviter un interrogatoire en règle comme lui et ses camarades avaient pu le faire lorsque Susan et Ernie avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Une fois dans son dortoir heureusement vide, Harry se hâta de récupérer ses affaires de toilette et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains déserte elle aussi. Il profita longuement de la douche pour réfléchir tranquillement à cette soirée.

Il repensa à tout ce que Drago et lui avaient pu faire et n'avaient pas fait. Outre les baisers et les quelques caresses, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin. Peut-être que Drago l'aurait désiré. Peut-être qu'il aurait souhaité flatter autre chose que les fesses fermes de l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée. Le contact sur ses fesses l'avait fait frémir. Ce n'était pas une caresse familière pour lui. Parce que Harry n'aurait permis à personne de venir tripoter son arrière train sans excellente raison. Un idiot avait tenté de le peloter à cet endroit l'année précédente dans les douches après un match. Potter l'avait presque rendu inapte à avoir des enfants et ce, de façon tout à fait involontaire, puisque son genou s'était retrouvé à cet endroit si sensible de l'anatomie masculine lorsqu'il s'était retourné.

Le tripotage en règle de son postérieur de la part de Drago avait été agréable cependant et Harry n'aurait peut-être pas été contre d'autres attouchements, tant que cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Il n'avait pas peur de l'acte. Pas vraiment. Même si, d'après ses lectures, c'était assez douloureux la première fois. C'était davantage par manque de confiance en Drago qu'il se refusait.

Harry n'avait pas envie de n'être qu'une conquête de plus. Malefoy avait apaisé ce doute mais il revenait en force ce soir alors que le sujet du sexe tourbillonnait dans l'esprit du Poufsouffle. Il craignait qu'en couchant avec Drago, le lendemain ils ne soient plus en couple.

C'était un peu la hantise du jeune homme. D'autant que la réputation des Serpentard n'était plus à faire et que beaucoup avaient employé cette méthode pour éjecter la fille de leur lit après avoir fait moult promesses d'amour sincère.

Un grognement rageur s'échappa de la bouche de Harry. Il se força à penser à autre chose d'un peu plus joyeux.

0o0

Installés bien confortablement dans le lit de Drago, le Poufsouffle entre les jambes du Serpentard et contre son torse, les deux jeunes hommes révisaient le prochain de cours de Potions. Ou plutôt Drago faisait réviser à Harry qui nageait en eaux troubles.

– … Donc voilà pourquoi tu dois ajouter les racines de belladone avant l'incorporation de poudre de scarabée.

Potter regarda le livre posé sur ses genoux pliés. Il avait très envie de le jeter au loin et oublier cette fichue matière. Toutefois, ce n'était pas possible. Tout comme aller réviser ailleurs que dans le dortoir des Serpents était impensable pour un autre que lui.

– Compris ?

– Vaguement. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller dans ma salle commune ?

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Harry était bien dans cette relation, même si Drago avait tendance à tout décider sans lui demander son avis. Il essayait de s'imposer un peu dans leur couple mais ce n'était jamais facile, voire franchement épuisant.

– Parce que je n'ai pas ma place dans ta salle commune.

– Parce que tu crois que j'ai la mienne ici ? répliqua Harry en tournant son visage vers Drago.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa comme pour le faire taire.

– On continue.

– Je préférai que tu m'expliques.

– Harry, chéri, soupira Drago, il serait préférable pour ma patience qu'on termine ces révisions. Je sais comme tu aimes les Potions. Tu serais capable de tout pour changer de sujet.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que Drago cernait très bien voire trop bien son petit ami qui grommela une réponse inintelligible et se recala contre le torse du Serpentard. Le blond enfouit un instant son nez dans le cou pour y déposer un léger baiser.

– On s'y remet. Pourquoi cet ordre dans les ingrédients de la potion ?

Harry grommela. Il avait un professeur sadique qui ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas sa leçon sur le bout des doigts. Néanmoins il récita correctement ce que Drago avait essayé de lui inculquer.

– Bien. Tu vois que tu sais. En même temps, tu as un excellent professeur.

– Modestie, Dray. Modestie.

– Pourquoi faire ? Tu as eu combien à ton dernier devoir de Métamorphose, rappelle-moi ?

– E, râla Harry.

– Grâce à qui ?

– Toi.

– Alors pourquoi devrais-je faire preuve de modestie, dis-moi ?

– Et les compliments pour l'élève ? On en fait quoi ? On les jette aux ordures ? Parce que, oui, tu as été et est toujours un très bon professeur. Sauf que sans élève, le professeur se retrouve au chômage. Non ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Drago de grogner. Harry sourit, fier de lui.

Le livre claqua et se retrouva par terre, avec le sac de Potter. Malefoy le força à lever la tête vers lui pour venir lui dévorer la bouche pendant que ses mains partaient à l'assaut du corps vautré contre le sien.

Le Poufsouffle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ces attouchement, ces caresses aériennes. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés bien loin. Simplement parce que personne ne paraissait déterminé à les laisser tranquille. Cette fois, ils semblaient bien partis pour retirer quelques vêtements.

Les rideaux autour du lit se fermèrent soudain, les plongeant tous les deux dans une douce obscurité. La baguette de Drago dont le bout était allumé était la seule source de lumière.

– Dray ? tiqua Harry en s'écartant, surpris et peu rassuré d'être enfermé de la sorte.

– Sort de fermeture, d'insonorisation et de dissimulation. Cette fois, je n'ai pas envie d'être interrompu par un crétin ! Tout va bien, fit Drago tout bas avant de l'attirer vers lui. Je veux aller plus loin que des baisers.

Il força doucement Harry à reprendre sa position initiale, ce que le brun fit avec docilité. Lui aussi avait envie de plus. Il n'était néanmoins pas prêt à faire l'amour avec le Serpentard.

Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue, dans le cou, sur la tempe alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement sur la poitrine de Harry, puis plus bas. Potter posa ses mains sur les poignets, se redressa un peu contre le torse de son partenaire et écarta les cuisses. Il perçut la joue de Drago contre sa tempe.

Il s'était déjà donné du plaisir seul, dans l'intimité de son lit, les rideaux clos, ou alors sous la douche quand personne n'était présent. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mains de son petit ami sur lui.

Il les regarda se poser sur ses cuisses par dessus son pantalon d'uniforme. Leurs jambes étaient étendues sur le matelas, l'une contre l'autre.

Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il les vit et sentit revenir vers son entre-jambe, laissant ses propres mains sur les cuisses de Drago.

Il haleta quand le bout des doigts frôla le renflement dans son pantalon avant de se poser dessus plus franchement. Sa gorge s'assécha, un long frisson le fit trembler alors qu'une intense chaleur envahit ses veines.

Dans son dos il pouvait sentir la poitrine de Drago se soulever en rythme avec la sienne. Un de ses bras était passé en travers du torse de son petit ami, comme pour le retenir, sa main posée sur le cœur du Poufsouffle, cœur qui battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique.

– Hé, pourquoi tu paniques ?

– Je ne panique pas, répliqua Harry, surpris.

– Tu trembles et ton cœur bat à toute vitesse. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

– Retire ta main et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie !

Le bras autour de sa poitrine se resserra un peu et la main sur son entre-jambe bougea d'abord tout doucement puis plus franchement. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son compagnon et se mordit la lèvre lorsque la caresse devint massage. Son propre bras vint entourer le cou de Drago et ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du Serpentard.

C'était bien meilleur que ses soirées en solitaire sous la couette et il était hors de question que Drago arrête !

– Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de faire ça, murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

– Alors continue.

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair que l'on descend se fit entendre, puis le bouton du pantalon de Harry fut défait. Il déglutit à la fois de nervosité mais aussi d'excitation.

De nouveau, Drago posa sa main sur son entre-jambe. Cette fois, ce n'était plus un petit renflement mais une bosse conséquente et de ce qu'il sentait dans le bas de son dos, il n'était pas le seul à se trouver dans cet état.

Une peau froide se glissa dans son pantalon, franchit la barrière de son caleçon et vint enserrer sa hampe brûlante, le faisait gémir et sursauter.

– Drago ! retentit soudain la voix grave de Zabini.

– Je suis pas là, fit Malefoy tout bas contre la bouche de Harry. Tu n'es pas là. Nous ne sommes pas là.

Il avait mis le sort d'insonorisation, donc personne ne pouvait les entendre, et encore moins le gémissement que poussa Harry lorsque le Serpentard entama un va-et-vient sur sa verge tendue.

– Chut, ordonna Drago.

– Bon, Drago, magne tes fesses, Pansy veut te voir. Je sais que tu es là-dedans, que tu m'entends. Je vous donne quinze secondes pour être présentables sinon je me charge d'ouvrir ces rideaux et peu m'importe si vous êtes décents. Quinze... Quatorze...

La caresse s'arrêta, au grand dam de Harry qui fronça les sourcils. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Drago le rhabiller rapidement et le forcer à se redresser. Pour le coup, Potter était complètement perdu. Tout portait à croire que Parkinson effrayait son camarade de maison puisqu'il se hâtait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

– C'est une blague là, c'est ça ? s'écria Harry, frustré au possible.

– Non.

– Attends, on arrête parce que ta copine veut te voir ?

– Oui.

La réponse fit dégonfler son désir comme un ballon de baudruche. Harry resta là, les bras ballants pendant que Drago ouvrait les rideaux alors que Zabini allait prononcer « un ».

– C'est bon. Elle est où ? maugréa Malefoy en sortant.

– Dans la salle commune.

Le blond quitta le dortoir, laissant un Harry en plan au milieu du lit et un Zabini qui le toisait.

– Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu vas faire quelque chose ? Comme... partir.

Le regard vert se leva vers le jeune homme alors qu'une intense envie de l'étrangler le prit soudain aux tripes. Harry la refoula difficilement. Une chose était certaine, s'il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il détestait les Serpentard, Parkinson et Zabini en tête de file.

Il récupéra ses chaussures abandonnées sous le lit, son livre, son sac et sa robe de sorcier.

– T'inquiète, il y a de fortes chances que je ne remette plus les pieds ici.

Surtout si c'était pour être accueilli de la sorte.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, Harry était très loin de se douter à la scène à laquelle il assista contre son gré.

– … À ça de l'avoir dans mon lit, beuglait Drago. Et toi, il a fallu que tu exiges ma présence !

– Chéri, la colère ne te va pas.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Parkinson s'approcha de Malefoy et lui planta un baiser sur la bouche puis se recula. Le Serpentard ne fit rien.

Un couteau en plein cœur n'aurait pas fait plus mal à Harry.

Le mot trahison apparut soudain en lettres de feu pour s'imprimer brutalement dans son esprit. Il avait bien vu après tout. Parkinson avait embrassé son camarade de maison et ce dernier n'avait pas bronché.

Potter ajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune, le regard droit, la démarche sûre.

Il n'attendit pas de savoir si son petit ami – ex ? – allait lui courir après ou non, sa foulée s'allongea pour quitter les cachots le plus vite possible histoire d'atteindre l'antre des Poufsouffle avant que Drago ne lui mette la main dessus.

Une chance pour lui, aucun de ses amis ne lui adressa la parole. Ils le regardèrent passer, la surprise se lisant sur leur visage. Cependant ils ne dirent pas un mot. Sans doute à cause de son expression qui promettait mille souffrances au premier qui oserait lui parler.

Harry se réfugia rapidement sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Ainsi lorsque ses camarades le rejoindraient, ils le penseraient endormi, ne poseraient aucune question et ne feraient pas autant de bruit que s'il était réveillé.

Le sommeil ne vint le cueillir que tardivement. Les autres ronflaient déjà depuis longtemps lorsque Morphée se décida enfin à l'emporter avec lui.

– Donc tu vas faire quoi ? s'enquit Ron le le demain matin après que Harry lui ait raconté calmement l'incident de la veille et sa décision.

Ils attendaient les autres Poufsouffle dans la salle commune, confortablement installés près du feu de cheminée.

– Comme si tout ça, ces quinze jours, n'avait pas eu lieu. Je vais continuer à vivre ma vie.

– Harry, soupira Ron. Ne fais pas ça.

– Faire quoi ? fit innocemment Potter.

– Comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas. Je sais que tu lui en veux. Atrocement. Et que tu meures d'envie de lui faire payer son baiser avec Parkinson.

Ron avait raison. Harry faisait semblant de paraître parfaitement serein face à toute cette situation alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage. La scène de la veille ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans son esprit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explications plausibles quant au baiser que cette fille avait donné à Drago, et encore moins au fait que Drago n'ait rien dit ou fait.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Le fait que Malefoy ait affirmé qu'il était tout proche de mettre Harry dans sont lit avait été un aveu des plus perturbants, pour ne pas dire franchement choquant. Potter craignait que leur relation ne soit que pour le sexe, chose qu'il ne désirait pas alors que c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un.

– Donc, je te le redemande, que vas-tu faire avec Malefoy ?

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Potter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Lui parler ?

– Non. Je n'ai même pas envie de le voir.

Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Drago qui avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié l'épisode de la veille. Dès l'arrivée des Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle, il fit signe à Harry de venir le rejoindre. Potter l'ignora complètement et prit place à sa table, dos à son ex. Il massacra allègrement son œuf, émietta entièrement son toast et foudroya du regard son verre de jus de citrouille. Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Ron était le seul à faire la conversation. Il parlait sans attendre de réponse de la part de son meilleur ami.

Ron le connaissait assez pour ne pas se poser davantage de questions. Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Le faire parler était une mauvaise idée. Il était préférable de jacasser tout seul.

– Harry, fit soudain Ron, désolé de t'interrompre dans ton saccage pur et simple de ton petit déjeuner, crime de lèse majesté soit dit en passant. Mais il se passe quelque chose de très intéressant derrière.

– Tant que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous devenus par l'opération du Saint Esprit autre chose que des Serpentard, alors rien ne pourra me faire me retourner !

Ron le crut sur parole. Cependant ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il désirait entendre. En effet, Harry ne voyait pas que, dans son dos, Malefoy et Parkinson semblaient se disputer. De là où il se trouvait, le rouquin trouvait la scène très intéressante.

– Potter, cracha la voix glaciale de Parkinson quelques instants plus tard. Tu me suis !

Harry serra les dents et rejeta dans son assiette le reste de son petit-déjeuner avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

– Vous ne savez que donner des ordres dans votre maison ? Un « s'il te plaît », ça t'arracherait la bouche ?

– Merlin tout puissant, je ne sais pas ce que Drago te trouve. Je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis en fait. Donc tu décolles tes fesses de ce banc et tu rappliques tout de suite !

– Tu sais quoi, Parkinson ? Va te faire voir ! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et encore moins de toi ! Maintenant dégage, tu pollues mon oxygène !

– Bien, capitula Pansy, les dents serrées en avisant les Septième Année de Poufsouffle la fixer froidement.

Elle n'était pas assez bête pour s'en prendre à l'un d'eux dans la Grande Salle au su et au vu de tous. La sorcière renifla de dédain et tourna les talons.

– Non mais quelle garce, grogna Harry.

Il renonça définitivement à l'idée de manger. De toute manière, son petit déjeuner était irrémédiablement fichu.

– Tu m'attends ou tu veux prendre de l'avance ? intervint Ron.

– J'ai besoin d'être seul.

– Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure pour le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Fais gaffe quand même.

– T'inquiète.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pas avant le cours tout du moins. Après tout, cette matière était relativement dangereuse si on n'y faisait pas attention.

* * *

 **À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **CQDF, Florence Baker, Melie59278, Aventurine-san, morane** pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu aux autres. Je vous aime.

Petite info pour ceux et celles qui se posent toujours la question quant à ce rythme particulier de publication que je tiens depuis 12 semaines. Pourquoi un chapitre tous les 15 jours? Simplement parce que je publie également un samedi sur deux des petites vignettes sur Blaise et Drago. _De l'Enfance à l'Amour_.

Bonne lecture! Et merci à ma bichette chérie d'amour **(Mandala7338)** d'avoir relu cette fic pour m'aider à virer toutes les incohérences et je peux vous jurer qu'il y en avait.

* * *

6

Se retrouver dans une salle vide face à Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle n'était absolument pas prévu dans son programme de la journée. De tous les Serpentard, ils étaient probablement les pires et ceux que Harry ne voulait absolument pas voir.

– Vous voulez quoi ? gronda Harry, essayant de montrer plus de courage qu'il en avait réellement.

Il s'était fait enlever au beau milieu d'un couloir, incapable de se défendre ou de répliquer, tout simplement parce que l'un de ses assaillants lui avait envoyé un maléfice du saucisson suivi d'un sortilège de lévitation. Avant de le libérer dans cette pièce, porte close, ils avaient eu la bonne idée de lui retirer sa baguette.

– Parler ! répliqua Parkinson.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Alors vous me rendez ma baguette et vous me fichez la paix !

Il était terrifié à l'idée que les quatre Serpentard se décident à lui sauter dessus pour le massacrer lentement. Personne n'aurait l'idée de venir le chercher ici, il allait donc mourir seul.

– Potter, fit Zabini. Il n'est pas question que tu sortes de cette salle avant que nous ayons discuté tous les cinq. Alors, par Merlin, tu la boucles et tu écoutes ! Sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te lancer un sort de mutisme. Clair ?

– Vous ne savez que donner des...

Le reste de sa diatribe se perdit dans les méandres du silence. Zabini avait mis sa menace à exécution et Harry se retrouvait donc sans pouvoir parler. Il maudit mentalement ses adversaires.

– Bien. Maintenant que nous avons toute ton attention, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Il semble s'être passé quelque chose hier qui t'a déplu et ton comportement étrange a poussé Drago à nous ordonner de trouver ce dont il s'agit. J'admets que ton absence est bien plus bénéfique que ta présence et le fait que tu aies eu l'excellente idée de faire la tête à notre ami nous enchante particulièrement. Sauf que ce n'est pas son cas.

Harry avait donc la certitude qu'ils le détestaient. C'était réciproque. Leur présence lui donnait la nausée.

– Donc, tu vas être un très gentil Poufsouffle dégoulinant de bons sentiments et tu vas aller voir Drago pour lui dire que tu es désolé mais que tu l'aimes de tout ton petit cœur et que tu as cessé de lui faire la tête.

Potter haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que Malefoy avait dû promettre ou dire pour que ces quatre-là tentent de convaincre leur ennemi de se remettre avec lui, alors qu'il était clair qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas le moins du monde.

– Eh bien ? Quel est le problème ? soupira Parkinson. C'est au-dessus de ta compréhension peut-être ?

Les émeraudes se levèrent au plafond. Harry nota la présence de beaucoup de toiles d'araignées. Il se dit que Ron n'aurait pas aimé cette pièce. Son meilleur ami avait une peur bleue de ces bestioles à huit pattes lorsqu'elles étaient en vie.

– Blaise, rends-lui sa voix.

– Pourquoi ? exigea Harry. Pourquoi vous faites ça alors qu'il est évident que vous seriez enchantés si votre copain – ce terme fut craché – ne vous avait rien demandé ? Vous ne m'aimez pas et c'est réciproque. Alors pourquoi exécuter ce que Malefoy vous ordonne ?

Les Serpentard se regardèrent un instant puis fixèrent Potter.

– J'ai le sentiment que tu ne sais pas vraiment à qui tu as affaire ?

– Si, à quatre Serpents qui obéissent aveuglément à leur maître comme quatre bons toutous !

Crabbe et Goyle se firent menaçants et Harry commença à craindre pour sa vie. Il avait peut-être été trop loin.

– Ça, c'est quelque chose que tu paieras très cher, Potter, grinça Zabini. Et Pansy ne parlait pas de nous, idiot. Elle parlait de Drago ainsi que sa famille. Sais-tu qui sont les Malefoy ? À l'évidence, non. Ce sont des sorciers issus d'une très ancienne et noble lignée. Ce sont des Sang-Pur. Aucun Sang-de Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlé ou même Cracmol n'a jamais fait parti de cette famille illustre.

– Et alors ?

– Tu le fais exprès ou ta stupidité est naturelle ?

– Mettons ça sur ma stupidité naturelle et explique ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée. J'ai un cours dans quinze minutes !

– Tu ne seras pas en retard, sauf si tu décides de faire le malin. Revenons-en aux Malefoy. C'est une famille très influente dans le monde sorcier anglais.

– Laisse-moi deviner la suite. Parkinson rêverait d'en faire parti. C'est ça ?

Pansy éclata d'un rire sans joie. Harry n'était pas naïf, il comprit sans peine que la jeune femme aurait effectivement bien aimé devenir une Malefoy. Après tout, elle avait embrassé Drago la veille.

– Tu es donc un crétin, c'est officiel, répliqua-t-elle. Tu me fais pité, Potter. Non, je ne souhaite pas en faire parti. De toute manière, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Parce que les Malefoy ont des critères très sélectifs pour choisir une épouse à leur enfant. Ou un époux, dans le cas de Drago. Tu noteras que je ne suis pas un homme. De plus, ma famille, même aisée, n'a pas de fortune conséquente. Toi par contre... Si tu as l'argent et le bon sexe, tu... n'entres pas non plus dans les critères au vu de ta... famille et de tes... fréquentations.

Elle grimaça.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours été fier de ses origines. Sa mère était une née-moldue et son père un sorcier issu d'une famille ancienne et réputée. Comme les Malefoy. Les Potter avaient également une fortune qui, si elle ne rivalisait pas avec celle de Drago, était suffisamment conséquente pour que Harry puisse vivre décemment plusieurs vies luxueuses et dispendieuses avant de la dilapider entièrement.

Quant à ses fréquentations, Harry traînait avec qui il voulait. Il ne faisait pas attention à la pureté du sang comme certains. Car avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il s'était toujours considéré comme étant un enfant normal, comme étant juste Harry, un orphelin dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, recueilli par son oncle et sa tante, ayant grandi dans une maison de banlieue. Pas un sorcier. Son premier véritable ami avait été Ron. Il n'avait appris cette différence entre les sorciers que plus tard.

– Et donc ? dit Harry pas le moins du monde vexé.

– Et donc, tu dois savoir que tu n'es qu'un passe-temps pour Drago.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils.

– Laisse-moi résumer parce que je pense qu'il me manque quelques informations. Tu viens... Pardon, je me fais enlever par vous quatre, un peu sur ordre de Malefoy, pour que je, et je cite, arrête de lui faire la tête et redevienne le Poufsouffle dégoulinant de guimauve que vous pensez que je suis. Jusque là, j'ai raison. Non ? Ensuite, vous essayez de me faire comprendre que, quoi que je fasse, je serai ni plus ni moins qu'un passe-temps pour Drago, que je ne pourrai jamais faire partie de l'illustre famille Malefoy parce que je n'ai pas le bon sang et que j'ai des fréquentations douteuses. J'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à suivre le raisonnement. Alors, admettons que je sois complètement stupide, j'aurais besoin de quelques éclaircissements. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Pour savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds ? Ou alors pour me faire pleurer comme une madeleine et m'inciter à continuer de faire « la tête » à Drago. Comme ça, vous pourrez lui dire que vous avez essayé mais que vous avez échoué.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

– D'accord. C'est ça en fait. Vous me lancez les pires horreurs et ensuite, vous irez faire un rapport amélioré à Drago. Vous lui rapporterez même ce que j'aurais pu dire, des truc ignobles comme je le pressens, afin de me faire passer pour le pire des enfoirés et vous pour des petits saints.

– Pour qui nous prends-tu ?

– Pour des Serpentard ! Pour une fille qui n'a pas hésité à embrasser la personne avec qui je sortais. Pour un garçon qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais absolument pas le bienvenu dans votre salle commune. Quant à vous deux, je n'ai rien contre vous, dit-il à Crabbe et Goyle. Par contre, vous, – il désigna Parkinson et Zabini – vous êtes capables du pire. Voilà pour qui je vous prends. Alors je ne vous retiens pas, allez donc raconter à Drago ce que j'ai dit. Ou allez lui mentir. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

En réalité, cela en avait une. Il aurait aimé que Drago vienne s'expliquer, s'excuser ou simplement tenter quelque chose. Que ce soit le Serpentard qui vienne le chercher. Pas ses quatre sous-fifres ! D'autant qu'il sentait qu'après cette entrevue, Malefoy ne l'approcherait plus jamais, il allait même le fuir ou le proclamer ennemi numéro un.

– Je peux y aller ? On a fini ?

Un bruit de succion sur la porte lui apprit que quelqu'un venait de la déverrouiller. Zabini lui tendit sa baguette. Harry réajusta la bretelle de son sac toujours sur son dos, récupéra ce qui lui appartenait et quitta la salle à grandes enjambées.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il se félicitait d'avoir su se montrer froid, distant alors que dans ce genre de situation, il aurait eu tendance à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par Parkinson ou Zabini, voire les deux, bégayer à n'en plus finir, rougir, vouloir s'enfuir loin d'ici.

Toute la journée, Harry parvint à éviter Malefoy. Chose aisée puisque ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir lui parler. C'est à peine s'il le regarda. Potter, lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, ricana. Le petit groupe avait donc distillé son venin et craché sa haine du Poufsouffle au visage de leur ami pour lui faire comprendre que le couple était voué à l'échec.

Finalement, que Harry soit parti était la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se remettre d'un attachement trop prononcé. Les prochains jours seraient difficiles mais il ne serait pas là, à se morfondre sous la couette. Parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Drago.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ils avaient passé de bons moments tous les deux. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Alors pourquoi Harry se sentait triste ?

Assis sur son lit, jambes croisées et regard vrillé sur le montant de son lit, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le comportement de Drago durant cette journée. Il estimait avoir été dans son droit en n'allant pas voir son ex pour exiger une explication. De un, ce n'était pas son genre de piquer un scandale au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. De deux, cela aurait fait légèrement pathétique, de son point de vue. De trois, ce n'était pas à lui de se déplacer pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Après un soupir, Harry se dit qu'il était plus que temps de se remettre à ses révisions au lieu de tergiverser. De toute manière, tout était fini. À quoi bon ressasser encore et encore le passé pour tenter de changer le présent ou l'avenir. Le jeune homme se pencha sur son livre de Métamorphoses et relut le cours, ce qui lui fit repenser à la soirée pendant laquelle ils avaient révisé et passé du temps à se bécoter.

– Merlin, pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux penser à autre chose, il faut qu'il...

Un grognement énervé s'échappa de sa bouche.

– Un problème ? fit Ernie en entrant dans le dortoir.

– Non, aucun !

Si, il y en avait un. Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier Drago, parce qu'il ne cessait de s'immiscer dans ses pensées à chaque fois que Potter tentait de le repousser. Et les matières qu'ils avaient en commun ne l'aidaient pas.

– Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande.

– Chourave ? interrogea Harry, surpris qu'on le demande.

Il s'était isolé dans le dortoir parce que la salle commune était bruyante et bondée. Tout le monde s'était installé un peu partout pour travailler. Faire le moindre pas était comme se déplacer sur un champ de mines : périlleux.

Ernie secoua la tête. Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien requérir sa présence. Il avait beau chercher, personne ne lui vint à l'esprit. Ses amis étaient tous ici.

– Tu peux dire que je ne suis pas là ? Que... je dors ?

– Si tu veux.

À le voir grimacer, MacMillan n'était pas très convaincu par ce mensonge aussi gros qu'une maison. Nul doute que le visiteur ne le serait pas davantage. Mais Harry s'en moquait. Il voulait rester seul et ressasser son chagrin.

Son ami le laissa, refermant la porte dans son dos. Potter replongea dans son livre, se concentrant sur les mots qu'il lisait pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Seule sa bouche bougeait, s'interrompant parfois pour accepter le bout d'un doigt afin de ronger l'ongle présenté.

Après cinq minutes, Harry avait enfin réussi à oublier Drago, le temps de sa lecture.

Plongé dans ses révisions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni le grincement des gonds.

– Alors c'est ça le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

Harry fit un bond sur son couvre-lit et envoya par la même occasion son livre sur le sol, de façon tout à fait involontaire. Il fixa un long moment Drago planté au milieu de la pièce, ses yeux gris détaillant avidement l'endroit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Quelle question stupide, je viens rendre visite à mon copain puisqu'il refuse tout bonnement de me voir.

– Sérieusement.

– Je suis très sérieux, Potter. Je pensais que tu savais au moins ça.

– Ton copain ? C'est qui ?

Malefoy leva le menton fièrement, un léger rictus aux lèvres. D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de Harry qui secoua la tête et récupéra son livre abandonné sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Drago était en face de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine de son humble personne, assis à ses côtés.

– Je pensais que c'était évident. Mais apparemment, Blaise et Pansy n'ont pas tout inventé. Tu sembles avoir tiré un trait sur nous deux. Pourquoi ?

– Je pensais que c'était évident, répliqua Harry en répétant ce que Drago venait de dire à l'instant.

– Pas pour moi. Dis-moi.

– Selon vous, tes amis et toi, je suis stupide. Alors devine, toi qui es si intelligent.

Il n'allait pas non plus lui mâcher le travail. Se réinstallant en tailleur, Harry rouvrit son livre à la bonne page et fit semblant de lire l'explication pendant que Drago faisait tout aussi semblant de chercher.

– Tu n'as aucune envie de me le dire.

– Non.

– C'est à propos d'hier ?

– Tu chauffes.

– Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai préféré répondre à Pansy plutôt que continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire ?

– Oh, Drago, soupira théâtralement Harry. Essaie encore, ajouta-t-il plus froidement.

– J'aurais cru que c'était cela.

– Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de frapper quelqu'un et c'est vrai que c'était très frustrant. Mais non.

– Un indice.

– Je t'ai dit que tu chauffais, c'est un indice largement suffisant. Maintenant tu fais travailler ta tête puisque tu te targues d'être doué en tout. Ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile à trouver. Si ?

Il vit Drago se perdre dans ses pensées. Apparemment comprendre les motivations de Harry, c'était un exercice ardu.

– Qu'avons-nous fait hier ? Les cours. Non. Les repas ? Non plus. C'est le soir. Je t'ai fait venir dans ma salle commune pour réviser. Ensuite, nous sommes allés dans le dortoir parce qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Nous avons travaillé les Potions...

– Tu te fiches de moi ? ! s'écria Harry en refermant son livre.

Un visage innocent se tourna vers lui mais Potter n'était pas dupe. Il pressentait que le Serpentard cherchait à l'obliger à donner des réponses.

– Pas du tout. Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire... je dois chercher tout seul.

– Eh beh, tu me diras quand tu auras trouvé.

Le Poufsouffle s'étendit sur son lit, roula sur le côté en une petite boule. Il récupéra son livre de chevet. Un roman policier qu'il avait acheté cet été et n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de le lire. Depuis la rentrée, son exemplaire trônait à cette place et prenait la poussière.

Il eut à peine le temps de lire la première phrase qu'il sentit Drago bouger sur le matelas et s'allonger dans son dos.

– Tu as trouvé ?

– Non. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

– De mon point de vue, assez oui. Après tout, je ne te fais pas simplement la tête, Malefoy. Pour moi, nous, c'est fini.

– Pas pour moi, souffla Drago en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

Si des frissons firent se dresser les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Harry, ce dernier n'oubliait pas que la bouche du Serpentard avait embrassé une autre personne que lui la veille.

– Vire tes lèvres de là ! ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

Un bras le ceignit à la taille et la chaleur du corps de Drago parvint à traverser les couches de vêtements.

– Dégage !

– Non !

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne le laisserait pas, Drago força Harry à se retourner sur le dos et roula sur lui avant de lui clouer les bras sur le matelas.

– Voilà, souffla Malefoy, légèrement haletant.

Harry grogna alors que dans sa tête l'incertitude gagnait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. La présence de Drago lui prouvait que le Serpentard blond tenait un peu à lui. De l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une chose que l'on pouvait poser dans un coin quand on n'en avait plus besoin.

– Va-t-en Drago.

– Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu me reproches ! S'il te plaît, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? ricana Harry, mauvais.

– À mon grand regret, non. Sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais fait mon possible pour me faire pardonner. C'est le fait d'avoir demandé à Pansy de te parler ?

Cette fois, ce n'était plus un ricanement qui s'échappa de la bouche du Poufsouffle mais un rire presque hystérique et légèrement essoufflé à cause du poids sur lui. Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris.

– J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

– Assez, oui, hoqueta Harry. Merlin mais tu t'écoutes ?

– Explique-moi parce que, là encore, je suis perdu.

– Tu es un abruti complet, champion toutes catégories de la bêtise. Parkinson me déteste et tu lui demandes à elle de venir me parler ? Tout ce qu'elle a dû te rapporter devait être des insultes à mon encontre.

– J'admets qu'elle t'a traité d'idiot. C'était le mot le plus aimable employé pour te caractériser.

Harry n'en doutait pas.

– Elle a aussi dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, que c'était fini, que de toute manière, je me fichais de notre couple, que je n'étais avec toi que pour la frime ?

– Non. Enfin, pas la seconde partie.

Cette fois, ce fut Potter qui parut surpris.

– Elle a juste dit que tu n'avais pas expliqué quoi que ce soit et que tu t'étais montré assez vindicatif à son encontre.

– Oh. A-t-elle spécifié si elle était seule ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, mon cher, ta copine, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle ont fait en sorte de me jeter un sort d'immobilisation, de me prendre ma baguette, de m'enfermer avec eux dans une salle de classe désaffectée sous prétexte de vouloir me parler ! Et ne t'avise pas de me traiter de menteur parce que tu peux prendre la porte dans la foulée !

Ce ne fut pas un sourire qui se dessina sur la bouche de Drago. Ce dernier ne se moqua pas. Il se redressa, libérant Harry de son poids, et s'assit sur le lit, l'air colérique.

– Pourquoi eux ? !

– Aucune idée, avoua Harry.

– Viens, exigea Drago en prenant la main du brun.

Il tira dessus afin de pousser le jeune homme à se lever, ce que Harry fit docilement, perdu.

– Quoi ? Où !

– Dans ma salle commune.

– Non ! s'exclama Potter en se débattant. Je ne mettrai plus les pieds là-bas ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier !

Pour le coup, Drago cessa de tirer.

– Que s'est-il passé hier ?

Harry récupéra sa main et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il n'était pas né de la dernière goutte de pluie.

– Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Malefoy !

– Écoute. Là, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer. Alors soit tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé hier, soit on va dans ma salle commune pour que je tâche d'en savoir plus. Parce que je ne veux pas que toi et moi, ça se finisse. Surtout pas si je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il se frotta les yeux, l'air soudain épuisé.

– Harry, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te braques à chaque fois que je propose ou dis un truc. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu restes parce que finalement, être avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas si mal, que tu ne tiens même pas à moi et que chaque faute de ma part est un prétexte pour tout arrêter. Je sais, c'est paradoxal. Je ne dis pas que je suis parfait, loin de là. Mais je fais des efforts. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'en fais. Ne va pas croire que je te reproche tout. Sauf que... parfois, comme ce soir, tu doutes, tu ne me fais même pas confiance.

– La moitié du temps, je ne sais pas si tu joues ou si tu es sincère, répliqua Harry, blessé.

– J'ai toujours été sincère.

– Alors pourquoi avoir dit que tu étais à ça de m'avoir dans ton lit ?

Un long silence s'installa. Les deux étudiants se regardèrent,

– Alors c'est ça ? C'est pour ce que j'ai dit que tu veux arrêter ?

– Pas uniquement. Mais c'est vrai ? Tu n'attends que ça ?

– C'est quoi l'autre chose ?

– Toi d'abord ! exigea Harry.

– Très bien. Oui, je te veux dans mon lit. Pas uniquement pour faire l'amour. Pour dormir aussi. Hier, après notre petit intermède, je t'aurais proposé de dormir avec moi. Juste dormir. Sauf que tu es parti et que... tu... as vu Pansy m'embrasser, acheva Drago lentement.

Harry hocha la tête. Malefoy ferma les yeux, abattu. Il se laissa tomber sur le premier lit à portée de lui. Celui de Ron.

– Merlin, elle le savait. Elle savait que tu étais là. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a embrassé ! La garce !

– Ça lui arrive souvent ?

– Non. Lorsque j'ai essayé de savoir, Pansy m'a simplement répondu qu'elle avait glissé.

– Rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas crue.

– Je ne suis pas stupide mais je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur son excuse. Je désirais juste en finir pour te retrouver. Sauf que tu n'étais plus là.

– Apparemment, le fait d'être dans votre dortoir, seul, est un crime. Zabini m'a presque mis dehors.

– Je vois, fit simplement Drago. Je pense que j'aurai beaucoup de choses à aborder avec eux.

Potter fut troublé par la différence qui s'était opérée chez le Serpentard. L'instant d'avant, il était presque tendre. Là, il était froid, hautain. Le Drago Malefoy que Harry ne voudrait pas avoir en face de lui. Il fut soulagé de ne pas être le responsable direct de sa colère.

– Laisse tomber Dray, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Les iris mercure se posèrent sur sa personne, glaciaux, mauvais. Harry eut peur. Il se recula d'un pas et vint buter contre le bord du lit.

– Pas la peine ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, Potter ! Non, ne réponds pas. J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire. Je vais t'expliquer. Mes amis sont des hypocrites...

Harry se retint de répliquer que c'était des Serpentard et que le fait d'être des hypocrites ne devait pas être très surprenant.

– En soi, je ne devrais pas m'en étonner. Cependant... ce sont eux qui m'ont poussé pour que je vienne te voir.

Cet aveu laissa Harry assez perplexe. Il aurait juré du contraire.

– Oh.

– Exactement ! Alors le fait qu'ils aient l'air de tout faire pour que nous nous séparions m'énerve légèrement ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni. Mais parfois, ajouta Drago plus calmement, j'oublie que tu es un Poufsouffle et que ta façon de penser n'est pas celle d'un Serpentard.

– Je dois le prendre comment ? souffla Harry.

Drago se leva du matelas de Ron et vint s'asseoir sur celui de Potter avant de lui faire signe de l'imiter.

– Dis-moi qu'on est toujours ensemble toi et moi, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. Pas alors que...

– Que tu es à ça de m'avoir dans ton lit ? rétorqua Harry pour s'éviter de répondre tout de suite.

– Je ne pensais pas uniquement à ça et je croyais m'être expliqué. Non ?

– Drago, quand un garçon te dit qu'il espère t'avoir dans son lit pour faire autre chose que coucher avec, tu te poses des questions sur sa santé mentale ou alors tu te dis qu'il se fiche de toi. Tu es un Serpentard et moi un Poufsouffle mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Je sais que tu veux autre chose que simplement dormir avec moi. Sinon tu n'aurais pas dit ça à Pansy. Au vu de notre activité, certes plaisante hier, on était à ça – il montra un léger espace entre son pouce et son index – de coucher ensemble.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Drago. Tu aurais été pour ? On aurait pu ?

Harry râla, faisant rire son voisin. Une chose était certaine, il ne s'était pas trompé sur la mentalité de Malefoy. Celui-ci le voulait dans son lit plus pour passer plus de temps à lier leurs deux corps que pour dormir.

– Plus sérieusement, reprit le blond, tu aurais refusé. Je le sais. Mais on aurait pu aller encore un peu plus loin que des caresses. Peut-être même qu'on aurait retiré nos vêtements...

Le Poufsouffle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ce genre de sujet ne parvenait pas à le détendre complètement. Parler sexe le mettait mal à l'aise. Tout dépendait des circonstances dans lesquelles c'était abordé. Et par qui, à l'évidence. Dans le feu de l'action, comme la veille, cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela. Alors que cela aurait dû.

Jusque là, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin que les caresses sur les vêtements. Sauf quand Drago avait glissé sa main dans son pantalon la veille.

– Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, tu sais ? ricana Drago en se rendant compte – à son grand regret – de la couleur de ses joues. Merlin, est-ce que ça te gêne ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui a commencé.

– Je sais !

– L'idée de te voir aussi pudique le jour où on le fera me fait envie. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

– J'ai envie de le savoir ?

– Nous sommes tous les deux, tes copains n'oseraient pas venir nous déranger...

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son regard de braise détailla Harry avec désir. D'une main, il força son compagnon à s'allonger sur le matelas et s'étendit sur lui. D'un geste de baguette, il ferma les rideaux et jeta un sort d'insonorisation afin que personne ne vienne les déranger.

Potter déglutit nerveusement. Il avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin que de simples baisers avec Drago. Peut-être même recommencer le petit interlude de la veille sans interruption cette fois. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple. Et tant que ce n'était pas résolu, il n'y aurait rien.

– On... on devrait peut-être se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on est, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir été entendu.

– Oh. Mais je pensais que c'était entendu. Si tu ne voulais pas de moi, je pense que tu me l'aurais fait comprendre et que tu aurais refusé ce que nous allons faire toi et moi.

– On va faire quoi ?

Il maudit sa voix presque tremblante.

– Tu n'étais pas aussi effrayé la dernière fois, remarqua Drago. Ce côté paradoxal est... étonnant. Pour ne pas dire étrange.

– Embrasse-moi, ordonna Harry, désireux de sentir ces lèvres qu'il voyait remuer tout près de sa bouche.

Drago ne se fit pas prier. C'était à croire qu'il n'attendait que cela, cette autorisation pour venir lui ravir les lèvres avec passion. Sa langue passa sans peine la barrière des dents de Harry et vint s'entortiller autour de celle de son petit ami pendant que sa bouche se mouvait contre celle du brun. Ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Drago pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Les mains du Serpentard s'étaient faites exploratrices. D'abord sages, elles étaient restées sur les hanches toutes proches puis étaient passées sous le pull d'uniforme. Elles auraient pu rester là sauf que le besoin d'aller ailleurs était trop tentant. Mais Harry l'empêcha de venir caresser sa peau.

Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. C'était comme si plus rien ne comptait autre que ces lèvres sur sa bouche et ce poids sur lui. Pourtant, la seule chose qui le retenait dans la réalité était les mains de Drago qui désiraient s'aventurer sous sa chemise.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le dortoir commença à s'animer de l'autre côté des tentures.

– C'est l'heure du couvre feu ? interrogea Harry, surpris qu'il soit si tard.

– Ou alors ce n'en est pas loin.

Un tempus lancé dans la pénombre des rideaux tirés leur apprit qu'il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, qu'il restait une bonne demi-heure avant que ne retentisse la cloche annonçant le moment de rentrer dans les salles communes.

C'était étonnant que les garçons de Septième Année soient là si tôt. En général, ils tardaient pour aller se coucher. C'était les derniers dans la salle commune.

– On a encore un peu de temps, annonça Drago tout en se mettant à caresser le visage qu'il parvenait à distinguer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

– Dis-le que tu veux dormir ici. Jusque là, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour m'imposer tes désirs. Pourquoi ça changerait ?

– T'imposer mes désirs ? s'offusqua Drago.

– Quoi ? Le terme te choque ? Pourtant, depuis le début, il n'y a pas de « s'il te plaît ». C'est plutôt « fais ci, fais ça ». « Viens manger à la table et laisse tes amis ». Combien de fois tu me l'as faite celle-là ?

– Attends, fit Malefoy en se redressant pour s'asseoir presque à l'autre bout du lit. Tu me reproches d'être trop... exigent, c'est ça ?

Une nouvelle migraine commençait à s'installer dans la tête de Harry. Cela faisait quelques semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé.

– Je pensais t'en avoir déjà parlé, soupira-t-il.

C'était le cas. Il en avait fait mention plusieurs fois. Tout du moins, c'était ce dont il se souvenait.

– Je ne suis pas exigent, je pars du principe que te proposer est inutile puisque tu vas abonder dans mon sens et j'ai raison.

– C'est la même chose dite d'une autre manière. Tu ordonnes et je dois exécuter. Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça vu que vous faites tous la même chose dans votre maison ? Laisse tomber ce que j'ai dit. Oublie.

Il ne voulait pas se disputer. Il fuyait les conflits, c'était dans sa nature. Il les détestait tellement qu'il faisait son possible pour rabibocher ceux qui se faisaient la tête. Harry se roula en boule dans son lit.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me balancer en pleine figure ? cingla Drago pour qui la discussion n'était pas terminée.

– Oublie j'ai dit.

– Non ! Et regarde-moi !

Harry aurait voulu répliquer que cela ne servait à rien vu que la luminosité était assez mauvaise. C'était sans compter sur Drago qui venait d'allumer le bout de sa baguette. Potter daigna donc se redresser un peu, ébloui par la lumière trop forte.

– Tu n'as jamais eu affaire avec quelqu'un d'exigeant, crois-moi ! J'admets que j'ai pu t'imposer de sortir avec moi. Quant au reste, tu étais parfaitement en droit de me dire non.

– Non, sans blague ! J'avais le droit ? Magnifique, si j'avais su...

– Arrête. Bon sang mais tu es... je n'arrive pas à te comprendre et encore moins à te saisir ! Tu es toujours sur la défensive ! Tu... Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas ton avis si ce que je te propose t'ennuie à ce point ? !

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules, sans savoir que répondre. Il se rembrunit et se recroquevilla contre la tête de lit.

– Tu te renfermes encore !

À ce stade, Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait une fois de plus abordé le sujet. S'il avait sur que Drago se serait montré si insulté, il se serait mordu la langue et se serait tu.

– Crache ce que tu as sur le cœur au lieu de te refermer comme une huître ! Balance-moi ce que tu voudrais tellement me dire !

– Je...

– Un bon début ! Un mot. Maintenant, le verbe et le complément comme dans toute bonne phrase anglaise.

Harry ferma définitivement sa bouche et croisa un peu plus ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu disparaître complètement. L'attitude de Drago prouvait qu'il était en colère contre lui et c'était ce qui le bloquait totalement. S'opposer à lui, s'emporter était facile quand l'autre ne se dressait pas contre lui. Lorsque c'était le cas, Potter devenait un véritable pleutre. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses amis les plus proches, comme Ron, qu'il acceptait les disputes. Le reste du temps, il préférait baisser les bras et se taire en encaissant. C'était plus simple. Frustrant mais plus facile.

– Il se tait encore. Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui t'ennuie si tu n'es pas fichu de le formuler.

– Harry ? fit la voix de Ron à travers les rideaux.

– Il n'est pas là, hurla Drago !

Avant de se rendre compte que le sort de silence était encore activé. Une fois que cela lui sauta aux yeux, il ouvrit les rideaux. De sa place, Harry pouvait voir Ron devant et ses camarades en retrait, l'air assez anxieux.

– Quoi !

– C'est à Harry que je parle, et non à toi Malefoy. Rogue veut te voir. Il est dans la salle commune. Tu devrais te grouiller. Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il attend.

– Quoi ? cria Harry en se hâtant de s'extirper de son lit.

Il ne réfléchit pas et fila à toute allure jusqu'à la salle commune, surpris que le directeur d'une autre maison vienne ici, dans l'antre des Poufsouffle. Surtout Rogue, le professeur qui ne portait pas les Blaireaux dans son cœur, qui les vomissait presque autant que les Lions. Le savoir là étonnait Harry mais l'inquiétait aussi. La seule raison qui pouvait le faire venir ici était Lily et James.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net dans la salle commune dans laquelle se tenait une seule personne. À part Severus, elle était déserte. Sans doute que sa présence avait fait fuir ses camarades.

– Vous voilà enfin ! Venez ! claqua la voix sèche et glaciale du professeur de Potions.

Dans une magnifique envolée de capes, Severus prit la direction de la sortie. Harry hésita un quart de secondes en se rappelant qu'il était en chaussettes et que sa tenue était plus que débraillée.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry trottina aux côtés de son enseignant, surpris par le froid qui régnait dans les couloirs. Ses pieds étaient gelés à cause du contact glacial de la pierre et ce n'étaient pas ses chaussettes qui le protégeaient.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau du maître des Potions. Severus ouvrit la porte et la referma dans un grand bruit quand Harry fut à l'intérieur.

– Asseyez-vous.

Docile, le Poufsouffle s'exécuta pendant que Rogue prenait place à son bureau.

– J'ai reçu une lettre de Sainte Mangouste. J'ignore s'ils vous en ont envoyé une.

– Non, fit Harry les sourcils froncés. Je n'ai rien reçu.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs. En général, Ste Mangouste veillait à ce que les courriers arrivent en même temps à Rogue et lui-même.

– Elle est arrivée il y a vingt minutes. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à...

Au même instant, un hibou grand duc apparut de l'ouverture dans le plafond du bureau professoral et se posa devant Harry, patte en avant. Le jeune homme retira la lettre qui lui était adressée, assez surpris de voir le volatile ici alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il se trouvait dans son dortoir. Peut-être que le hibou ne l'avait pas trouvé ou que quelqu'un lui avait donné une idée approximative de l'endroit où il était.

– La voilà.

Une fois libéré de son fardeau, le hibou s'envola et disparut par le même endroit où il était apparut.

Harry déplia la lettre et la lut attentivement. Elle était très courte et relativement directe.

« Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques,

À l'attention de Mr H. Potter,

Mr Potter, pourriez-vous convenir d'une date avec Mr Dumbledore, directeur de votre établissement afin que vous puissiez vous déplacer jusqu'à Ste Mangouste ?

Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, l'expression de mes salutations respectueuses.

M. Strout.

Guérisseur. »

– Les vacances de Noël sont dans quelques jours, fit Rogue d'une voix douce. Vous n'avez pas de match de Quidditch à jouer avant la rentrée. Je peux donc vous mettre en retenue le week-end prochain ou ce dimanche, si cela vous convient. Ou les deux si vous souhaitez profiter de vos parents.

– C'est... Ils n'ont pas réussi à faire grand chose, murmura Harry. Mes parents... vont mourir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont envoyé cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que je puisse profiter d'eux encore un peu ?

– Oui. Je suis désolé.

– Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour eux. J'aurais aimé faire davantage que ce que j'ai fait.

– J'aurais aimé faire plus également, confia Severus.

Il se leva, fouilla dans une armoire et revint s'asseoir pendant que Harry relevait ses pieds sur l'assise de sa chaise et venait entourer ses genoux de ses bras, le moral en berne. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier son désespoir.

Le jour où il avait découvert que ses parents étaient en vie mais malades, il avait pleuré de longues heures, roulé en boule dans son lit. James et Lily ne seraient jamais des parents pour lui. Juste des adultes avec l'esprit d'un enfant. Et maintenant, alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu en profiter autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, il allait les perdre.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Merlin n'a pas voulu que... que je sois un peu heureux ? Que je puisse au moins me souvenir d'eux quand ils étaient eux ?

Personne ne pouvait apporter de réponses à ces questions. Parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Une main rageuse essuya sa joue alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler.

Rogue lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat et lui fit signe de la prendre.

– Mange, fit-il.

Harry ouvrit la plaquette et en proposa poliment à son professeur qui déclina avec un sourire crispé, puis se servit d'un carré dans lequel il croqua. Le chocolat lui fit l'impression de le détendre totalement, d'apaiser ses doutes et de le calmer tout à fait. Pour un peu, il se serait laissé aller sur la chaise.

– Professeur, demanda-t-il après de longues minutes de silence, je ne veux pas vous donner l'impression de les enterrer rapidement mais... vous serez là ?

– Oui.

– Merci.

Savoir la présence de son enseignant le jour où il devrait les mettre en terre le rassurait. Au moins il ne serait pas seul.

– Vous me direz un jour pourquoi vous avez accepté ?

– Un jour, peut-être. Maintenant filez, l'heure du couvre-feu est dépassée. Motif légitime de vous coller. Reste à déterminer quand.

Harry sourit malgré sa tristesse. Rogue avait beau être un professeur grognon, grincheux, antipathique et terrifiant, il n'était pas mauvais.

– Les deux dimanches qui viennent. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, professeur.

– Alors deux heures de retenue pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu, Mr Potter. Et je suis au regret de vous annoncer que si vous n'avez pas pu finir durant ces deux heures, vous viendrez finir vos corvées la semaine d'après.

– Merci professeur, fit Harry en se levant de son siège.

– Vous devez être le premier étudiant à me remercier de le mettre en retenue.

– Peut-être parce que je suis le premier étudiant à ne pas vraiment y aller, répliqua Harry.

– Je devrais vous coller réellement pour insolence. Filez donc vous coucher, morveux !

Potter le laissa et se hâta de remonter dans sa salle commune tout en veillant à ne pas croiser Rusard le concierge et son abominable chatte Miss Teigne.

Finalement, il parvint sans encombres dans l'antre des Blaireaux et courut jusqu'à son dortoir, transi de froid, les pieds glacés.

Une fois dans la chambre, il s'arrêta net à la vision d'un Drago assis sur son lit, rideaux grands ouverts, et ses amis installés sur celui de Ron, l'air menaçant. Pour le coup, il en oublia totalement ses parents et sa visite prochaine à Ste Mangouste.

– Heu... je dérange ?

– Non, répondit Ron le plus naturellement du monde. Nous discutions simplement avec ton copain. Nous... apprenions à faire connaissance.

– D'accord, fit Harry très peu convaincu. Je... vais aller prendre une douche. Vous pourrez continuer à... bavarder.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Une chose était certaine, les Poufsouffle ne faisaient pas que simplement discuter avec Drago. Le pauvre... pour un peu, Harry aurait pitié de lui.

À la place, il récupéra ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bains sans voir le regard d'appel à l'aide de son petit ami.

Il prit son temps pour se laver et se réchauffer, embuant la pièce avec les vapeurs d'eau chaude. Une fois sa peau bien rouge, il consentit à sortir pour se sécher. Sauf que quelque chose l'empêchait de prendre sa serviette accrochée à la barre près de lui. Une main, plus exactement. Cependant, sans lunettes, il ne pouvait pas déterminer à qui appartenait cet appendice inconnu.

– Qu'est-ce...

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le poussa brutalement à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Puis une bouche dominatrice se posa sur la sienne.

* * *

 **À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à yume, CQFD, guest, morane, Aventurine-san, Florence Baker pour vos reviews anonymes

J'espère avoir répondu à chacun des loggués. D'ailleurs, désolée pour les fautes, les trucs biarres mais j'ai répondu aux reviews sur tablette et je vous jure que c'est galère, surtout quand on a des mains de poney, comme les miennes. J'ai cru plusieurs fois jeter la tablette ou mes mains, au choix

Voilà, je m'arrête là pour le blabla, bonne lecture

* * *

7

Malgré l'absence de lunettes, l'odeur et le goût lui apprirent qui venait de le repousser pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Le corps de Drago se colla contre le sien aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, ses bras le gardèrent prisonnier pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Harry se laissa faire non sans plaisir. Leur dernière petite séance de baisers s'était interrompue à cause d'une dispute.

Cette fois encore, Drago cessa leur baiser. Pour un peu, Harry aurait gémi. Il laissa aller sa tête contre le carrelage frais de la cabine de douche. Avec la vapeur d'eau et l'absence de lunettes, il ne pouvait voir le visage de son compagnon malgré sa proximité.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il.

– Tu savais que tes amis pourraient avoir des choses à enseigner aux Serpentard ? éluda Drago.

– Oui. Vous pensez toujours être la maison la plus rusée et la plus intelligente. Mais à côté de nous, vous n'êtes rien.

Il hoqueta alors que le corps de Drago se pressa un peu plus contre le sien. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela que sa serviette n'était pas autour de ses hanches mais toujours à sa place.

Le fait que son petit ami le voit nu, même torse nu, était une chose qu'il se refusait. Pas sans une préparation psychologique de sa part et un avertissement. Parce que Harry détestait son corps marbré de cicatrices, sa maigreur et ses trois poils disgracieux.

Le Quidditch n'avait réussi qu'à lui donner un peu de muscles par endroit.

– D-Drago, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu... Ferme les yeux.

– Pourquoi ?

– S'il te plaît. Je... Fais-le !

Il avait l'impression d'être hystérique ou sur le point de l'être.

– D'accord, capitula Drago.

Incapable de vérifier si cela était la vérité ou non Harry se précipita vers le porte-serviette et s'emmitoufla dans la sienne qui était, Merlin merci, assez longue.

– Je peux regarder ?

– Tu ne veux pas attendre dehors que j'ai fini ? Je... je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– D'accord. Mais toi et moi allons devoir avoir une très longue discussion sur certaines choses.

Drago quitta la salle de bains, laissant là un Harry un peu tremblant qui se dépêcha de s'habiller et de se brosser les dents avant de revenir dans son dortoir. Il y trouva son petit ami assis sur son lit, encore habillé.

À cet instant, Harry prit conscience que Drago allait dormir là. Dans son lit. Avec lui. Sa gorge devint sèche et une urgente envie de boire le prit. Il disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bains et avala deux grands verres d'eau avant de pousser un petit cri en voyant Drago debout à ses côtés, accoudé contre le montant de la porte, bras croisés.

– Si tu ne veux pas me voir ici, il fallait me le dire.

– D-désolé, bredouilla Harry en reposant le verre sur le bord du lavabo.

– Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? C'est le fait que je sois venu te rejoindre qui te met dans cet état ? Ou alors parce qu'on va dormir tous les deux dans le même lit ?

– Je... je ne sais pas. Pourquoi j'ai aussi soif ? se marmonna-t-il.

– Tu aurais un pyjama à me prêter ? fit Drago en changeant complètement de sujet. Je n'apprécie pas trop dormir habillé. Quant à rester nu... je doute que ça te plaise vraiment.

À cette pensée, Harry eut soudain très chaud. Il lâcha le verre qu'il venait de récupérer. Ses joues devaient être écrevisses. Il se demanda pourquoi cette soudaine proximité avec Drago le mettait si mal à l'aise.

– Oui, je... tout de suite.

Sous le sourire goguenard de son petit ami, il retourna dans le dortoir et fouilla dans sa malle pour dénicher un de ses pyjamas. En avisant le morceau de tissu qui aurait plus joué un rôle en guise de torchon qu'en tenue de nuit, il se mordit férocement la langue. Cette chose ne serait jamais portée par Drago. Celui qu'il portait était sans aucun doute le plus potable de sa collection mais très loin d'être assez bien pour Malefoy.

– Non. C'est tout bonnement hors de question, asséna Drago.

Harry jeta un regard implorant à ses amis. Justin hocha la tête et tira de sa propre malle un pyjama de qualité supérieure.

– Il s'appelle reviens.

– Je compte te le rendre une fois lavé.

Il disparut dans la salle de bains, fermant la porte dans son dos. Celle-ci se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

– Harry, je peux t'emprunter ton savon et ton shampoing ?

Toujours accroupi devant ses affaires, Harry acquiesça. Il ne consentit à se relever que lorsque l'huis se referma une seconde fois, et se glissa sous ses draps avant de se rouler en une toute petite boule, espérant s'endormir avant le retour de Drago. Chose qui n'arriva pas.

Aucun de ses amis ne lui parla, chacun se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil puis vaquait à ses occupations.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre mais son ouïe ne cessait d'écouter avec attention les bruits venant de la salle de bains. Son cœur accéléra soudain pendant qu'une bouffée d'angoisse le saisit quand l'eau cessa de couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sentit le matelas s'affaisser. Autour de lui, les rideaux se fermèrent et un corps chaud se colla contre lui.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te prend de réagir aussi bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ? D'abord cette dispute à laquelle tu n'as pas voulu prendre part et ensuite, cette demie crise d'hystérie. Que je te touche, ça ne t'a jamais gêné avant ce soir. C'est parce que c'était sous les vêtements ?

– Je suis pudique, ce n'est pas un crime, marmonna Harry, le nez dans son oreiller.

Demi mensonge. Il n'avait rien dit ni pensé quand Drago l'avait bécoté dans la salle de bains et pourtant, il n'était pas des plus vêtus.

– Tu l'es peut-être mais tu as peur que je te vois nu. Je me trompe ? Tu as honte de ton corps ?

– Il n'est pas beau, souffla Harry.

– C'est pour ça que tu le caches sous ces vêtements informes trois fois trop grands pour toi ? Parce que tu en as honte ?

En partie. L'autre explication était qu'il avait hérité des frusques de sa baleine de cousin et que, malgré son indépendance, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de changer sa garde-robe.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rebute tant chez lui ?

Les affreuses cicatrices qui le marquaient sur son torse. Comme si quelqu'un s'était acharné avec un couteau à lui labourer la chair. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elles avaient toujours été présentes. Certaines étaient boursouflées, d'autres râpeuses. Il les détestait, autant qu'il haïssait la personne qui les lui avait faites.

Il avait toujours fait très attention à ce que Drago ne le touche pas directement, que ses mains restent sagement sur ses vêtements.

– Je suis trop maigre, petit. Je n'aime pas me regarder dans une glace. Alors le regard des autres, rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade.

Les bras de Drago vinrent l'entourer et l'attirer contre son torse.

– Tu sais, j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à te cerner, Harry. Tu... on dirait que tu as deux personnalités. Un côté très réservé et timide, un autre très sûr de toi, expansif. Avant de te connaître, je ne pensais pas que ça puisse exister.

Drago n'était pas le premier à lui dire cela. Les gens s'étonnaient souvent de cette double identité lorsqu'ils arrivaient à faire ressortir le côté sûr et confiant de Harry.

Ce dernier avait parfois du mal à se comprendre. Il avait cessé de chercher.

– On dirait que tu as une carapace qui te tient enfermé dans un monde sécuritaire le temps que tu en apprennes davantage sur l'autre ou les autres. Et puis quand tu en as appris un peu plus, tu te livres.

Le discours tenu ressemblait à ce que Ron lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait découvert avec les années. Parce qu'il était pareil.

– C'est Ron qui t'a dit ça ?

– Oui. Il m'a fait comprendre de façon très peu subtile que je risquais gros en m'amusant avec toi et que je devais faire attention. Il tient à toi. Tes amis tiennent à toi.

– Pas les tiens ? murmura Harry.

– Ce ne sont pas vraiment des amis. Des connaissances serait le terme le plus proche de la vérité. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir. Il te connaît bien.

– C'est mon meilleur ami. Lui et moi, on est un peu pareils en fin de compte.

Ils avaient ce même besoin d'attention. Ron était le dernier garçon d'une famille nombreuse, et l'avant dernier enfant. Il avait toujours eu la sensation de n'être qu'un moins que rien, un autre. Il n'était que Ron, le sixième fils. Tous ses frères étaient quelqu'un. Sauf lui. Personne ne s'attendait à grand chose de sa part. Sa seule qualité était qu'il était plutôt bon aux échecs.

Avec Harry, il avait pris confiance en lui, apprenant à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Mais il était tout aussi empli de doutes que son meilleur ami.

– C'est un Weasley alors je t'interdis de lui répéter. De toute manière je nierai en bloc. Seulement, c'est un chic type. Un peu pataud et bourrin mais il reste bien.

– Donc vous êtes comme ça les Serpentard ? Un cœur de guimauve derrière un masque froid et arrogant ?

Il se souvenait de Drago avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Son air hautain, dominateur, ses ordres...

– Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous comme cela. Certains n'ont pas de cœur, juste un bloc de glace dans la poitrine.

– Alors c'est juste toi ? chuchota Harry en tournant la tête vers lui. Je pensais tous les Malefoy aussi froids que la glace en plein cœur de l'hiver.

– Ce n'est qu'une image que nous donnons. Les gens pensent beaucoup de choses à propos de notre famille et nous n'avons pas le cœur à les réfuter. Parce que cela nous sert finalement. En parlant de ça, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pendant les vacances de Noël.

Pour le coup, Harry se retourna franchement, étonné par le revirement de la discussion.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je rentre chez moi pour les fêtes et... je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer quelques jours à la maison. J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents. Ils souhaitent te rencontrer.

– Tes parents ? Mais... Drago, s'écria Harry un peu affolé. Ça ne fait que... même pas trois semaines qu'on est ensemble ! Tu...

Les Malefoy ne pouvaient décemment pas accepter si vite de rencontrer le petit copain de leur fils. Un Poufsouffle qui avait pour mère une née-moldue !

– Je quoi ? C'est trop tôt pour toi ?

– Un peu et puis...

– Tu as autre chose de prévu.

Harry se tendit un peu. Il voulait taire le fait qu'il allait rendre visite à ses parents s'ils étaient encore de ce monde. Ses vacances seraient consacrées à cela.

– Je comprends. J'aurais peut-être dû te poser la question bien avant. Donc tu restes à Poudlard.

– Non, j'ai... un appartement dans le centre de Londres. J'ai des choses à faire pendants ces vacances.

– Et tu ne peux pas te libérer un ou deux jours ? Ou une semaine ?

– Tu tiens tellement à ce que je rencontre tes parents ? Ils savent au moins avec qui tu sors ?

Le fait que Drago insiste autant était suspect à ses yeux.

– Oui.

– Oh, répondit Harry, assez surpris. Et ils ne disent rien ? Ça ne les gêne pas que je sois un homme, un sang-mêlé et un Poufsouffle ?

– Quel est le vrai problème en fait ? Pourquoi tu doutes autant? marmonna Drago en se redressant sur un coude.

– Tu es un Serpentard, tu... ta famille a des attentes te concernant. Non ?

– Et alors ?

– Bah alors, je suis le contraire de ce que ta famille attend.

C'était même plus qu'évident. Que Drago ne s'en soit pas rendu compte était impensable.

– Tu en sais quoi exactement ?

Comment dire que Pansy l'avait déjà mis au courant ? Elle devait être une des rares à connaître bien la famille Malefoy.

– Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses confiance mais surtout que tu me fasses confiance. Parce que sinon on ne pourra pas avancer et ça va se terminer en rupture. Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te rassurer. Te soutenir, ça je peux et je veux bien.

Une claque, ce fut l'impression que lui firent les mots de Drago.

Personne ne paraissait déterminé à le comprendre, à saisir ses doutes. Mais lui non plus. Une insécurité, doublée d'une incertitude, était tapie dans le creux de son estomac. Elle se rappelait à lui souvent, à chaque décision à prendre.

Il devait avouer que si Drago ne lui avait pas ordonné de sortir avec lui, juste proposé, Harry aurait mis du temps avant de répondre, parce que cette incertitude ressortait toujours, parfois au pire moment.

Il se tourna dans le lit, dos à Drago et se mordit la lèvre. Il était si fatigué de sans cesse faire des efforts que personne ne voyait. Si fatigué de se préoccuper de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui.

– Harry...

– Je suis fatigué.

En réalité, il avait très envie de pleurer. Sauf que Drago était présent et qu'il refusait de le laisser entendre ses sanglots.

– Écoute-moi. Tu penses vraiment que je sortirais avec toi et que je te présenterais à mes parents si tu n'étais pas ce qu'ils attendent ? Ils savent que je suis gay, que j'aime les hommes. Apprendre que je suis en couple avec toi ne les a pas surpris ni dérangés. Ils ont été étonnés que je sois attiré par un Poufsouffle, de même qu'ils sont restés silencieux lorsque j'ai prononcé ton prénom. Mais, ajouta-t-il, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont contre notre relation. Les gens pensent très souvent à tort que nous avons des critères, que mes fréquentations doivent rentrer dans une norme définie par ma famille. C'est faux. Oui, j'admets qu'ils ont tiqué, simplement parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas que toi et moi puissions former un couple. Si j'ai envie de te les présenter, ce n'est pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est pour te prouver et leur montrer que c'est sérieux, nous deux. Même si ça ne fait que trois semaines.

– C'est sérieux nous deux ? bredouilla Harry surpris.

– Pour moi, ça l'est. Alors, tu viendras ?

Conscient que tout ce que venait de dire Drago était semblable à une déclaration d'amour, Harry sentait qu'il allait devoir lui retourner la pareille sous une autre forme.

– Je... Mes... parents sont malades, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Si bas qu'il espérait que Drago ne l'ait pas entendu.

– Tes parents ? Mais... Je croyais qu'ils étaient... enfin... morts.

Harry retint un rire amer. Tout le monde à Poudlard pensait cela. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Le jeune homme ne parlait jamais d'eux. Il avait plus souvent évoqué les Dursley que Lily et James.

– Non. Ils sont juste à Ste Mangouste. Au service de pathologie des sortilèges. Je n'en parle pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de lire de la pitié sur le visage des gens. Une fois par mois à peu près, je vais les voir, sous couvert d'une retenue avec Rogue. Et...

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que les souvenirs de la lettre lui revenaient en mémoire avec force.

– Et j'ai appris il y a quelques jours que...

Il renifla, la gorge nouée. Lui qui s'était dit de cesser de pleurer, il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes.

– Je voudrais profiter d'eux un peu avant... avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent.

Il l'avait dit. Il avait dit à Drago ce qui le rongeait, ce lourd secret qu'il cachait et que Ron était le seul à connaître.

Son petit ami le força à lui faire face et le serra dans ses bras.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

– Je ne veux pas les perdre, Dray, sanglota Harry. Une partie de moi refuse cette éventualité. L'autre se dit qu'ils seraient peut-être mieux morts. Ils n'auraient plus à souffrir. À chaque fois que je pense à ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre et de ne pas mériter le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Je devrais être content qu'ils soient en vie. J'aurais pu les perdre comme Neville. Sauf que... qu'ils ne se souviennent même pas de moi. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'une personne qui vient une fois par mois, leur donner des chocolats et leur parler. Ils... ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Je ne suis pas leur enfant.

La main de Drago frottait doucement son dos. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le garder contre lui.

Le fait de lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur soulagea un peu Harry. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il avait encore ses deux parents en pleine possession de leurs facultés mentales.

– Les guérisseurs disent qu'ils se laissent mourir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte de certaines choses? Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait. En tout cas, mes parents se laissent dépérir. Les guérisseurs ne leur donnent pas longtemps à vivre et...

– Je comprends, chéri. Tu voudrais profiter de leur présence. C'est normal.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

– Si tu as besoin que je vienne, tu n'hésites pas. D'accord?

– D'accord, souffla Harry.

– Dors.

Comme si ce simple mot était un ordre et que toute la fatigue nerveuse accumulée ces derniers jours venait de retomber, Harry ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans la seconde, épuisé.

0o0

Lorsqu'il revint de ses deux heures en compagnie de ses parents le dimanche suivant, il était en larmes et il avait fallu de longues minutes à Drago pour arriver à le calmer.

Son petit ami passait beaucoup de temps avec les Poufsouffle, décrétant que leur salle commune et leur dortoir étaient acceptables et donc qu'il viendrait régulièrement profiter de la présence de son petit ami en ce lieu.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne quittait plus la salle commune. Le lendemain des aveux, Drago était allé dans son dortoir et avait rapporté quelques affaires, s'installant derechef dans l'antre des Blaireaux de Septième Année, à la grande stupéfaction de chacun.

Harry ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications. Il suspectait une rébellion de la part du Serpentard. Un moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour faire comprendre à ses camarades de maison que leur comportement vis-à-vis de son petit ami n'était pas convenable à ses yeux. C'était tout du moins ce que Potter pensait au vu des regards dédaigneux que Drago posait sur Zabini et Parkinson. Ce qui ne semblait pas les émouvoir.

Le jeune Poufsouffle prenait goût à la présence de Drago, même si son caractère n'était pas des plus faciles. Le Serpentard continuait à décider et imposer ses choix sans prendre en compte ceux de Harry qui essayait de se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'illusion de décider de quelque chose. Cependant, Malefoy était aussi gentil, prévenant et tendre. Surtout quand ils étaient uniquement tous les deux.

Le couple était assis, l'un sur le canapé, l'autre par terre entre ses jambes, devant le feu qui ronflait. À leur côté, Ron disputait une partie d'échec avec Ernie et ce dernier perdait lamentablement.

Harry avait posé sa tête contre la cuisse de Drago et contemplait les flammes en silence, l'air perdu de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas où il en est. Ce qui était le cas. Il était perdu. Pas dans sa relation avec son petit ami mais davantage dans le fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison quant à la mort prochaine de ses parents.

Lily et James étaient condamnés. Harry en avait eu la preuve flagrante lors de sa visite. Le couple ne s'était pas levé. Selon Strout, ils ne quittaient plus leur lit. Il les avait vus amaigris, la peau translucide, plus encore que la dernière fois. Ils avaient même refusé de manger la chocogrenouille que leur fils avait ramené.

Harry n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes ni ses suppliques, voulant que ses parents vivent encore un peu. Il leur avait parlé, presque craché sa rage et sa tristesse au visage, sans obtenir d'autre réponse qu'un sourire de la part de sa mère. Un sourire d'excuse.

Il aurait tellement voulu lire dans leur esprit pour connaître leurs pensées. Mais apparemment, la déontologie l'interdisait.

Il remerciait Rogue d'avoir été présent, de l'avoir soutenu à leur retour. Il remerciait également Drago qui l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant une longue heure, le laissant pleurer tout son soûl.

Maintenant, Harry était dans sa salle commune, assis sur le sol recouvert d'un épais tapis. Son petit ami lui caressait par intermittence les cheveux.

Personne n'avait posé de question, demandé pourquoi Harry semblait si mal. Les ignorants avaient mis son humeur sur le compte de sa retenue avec Rogue. Après tout, il était toujours dans cet état après les heures de colle.

Au début, en Première Année, ils avaient bien été demandé à Chourave si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, empêcher le directeur des Serpentard de coller leur camarade pour des raisons aussi insignifiantes que renifler en cours. Leur enseignante avait secoué la tête.

Et puis, les années passant, ils s'étaient rendus compte que personne ne pouvait rien faire, pas même le directeur. Lorsqu'une retenue était posée par un professeur, lui seul avait le pouvoir de la lever. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avec Harry. Comme si le maître des Potions haïssait son élève. Ils avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait lors des retenues. Potter avait toujours la même rengaine : nettoyage de chaudrons.

L'étudiant avait pensé plusieurs fois à leur avouer la vérité. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas lire dans leurs regards la pitié qu'il pouvait inspirer. Donc seul Ron, et maintenant Drago, était au courant de la vérité.

– Il est presque l'heure d'aller manger, fit Drago en faisant claquer son livre sur le canapé.

Harry ne parut pas l'entendre. Il restait là à contempler le foyer.

– Harry, l'appela son compagnon alors que Ron et Ernie rangeaient le jeu et les laissaient pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

– Pas faim.

– Tu dois manger.

– Tu n'es pas ma mère ! grogna-t-il.

Drago ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger, que le simple fait de penser à la nourriture lui soulevait l'estomac !

– Parce que tu penses que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu ne t'alimentes pas ? souffla Drago assez bas pour qu'il ne soit entendu que de Harry. Tu n'as rien mangé à midi.

Harry se tourna à demi, toisant son partenaire froidement. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

– Tu penses qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire ? Elle s'en fout royalement ! grogna-t-il. Elle a cessé de manger pour se laisser crever ! Tu crois que me faire culpabiliser là-dessus va me faire changer d'avis ? Tu te plantes complètement. Simplement parce que ma mère ne reconnaît plus son fils ! Elle n'est pas capable d'assurer ses propres besoins primaires. Alors penser à ceux de son enfant, à mon avis, c'est bien le cadet de ses soucis ! Donc ne me fais pas la morale ! Va bouffer si tu veux et fous-moi la paix.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contenta de se lever sans un mot ni même un regard, faisant disparaître cette chaleur que Harry avait pu ressentir dans son dos. Potter ne le regarda pas, préférant penser à fixer les flammes pour ne pas se rouler en boule et crier. Il serra les poings et remonta ses genoux, cherchant cette chaleur qui commençait à lui manquer.

Sans qu'il n'y prenne gare, la salle commune se vida. Les étudiants allaient tous manger, laissant un Harry seul.

Il repensa à ses mots et s'en voulut. Un peu. Pour lui, Drago n'avait pas à faire la moindre allusion à ses parents alors que ceux-ci ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à leur personne. Ils étaient égoïstes.

Une boule au bord des lèvres, Harry se leva à son tour et fila dans le dortoir. Il se glissa sous une douche brûlante et se recroquevilla. Sa peau rougit rapidement mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues, bien vite chassées par l'eau.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se coucha dans son lit et pleura, le nez dans son oreiller, roulé sur le ventre.

Il en voulait tellement à ses parents de l'abandonner encore une fois. Ils l'avaient laissé chez les Dursley, même si c'était sans doute contre leur gré. Et là, alors qu'il avait à peine l'impression de les avoir retrouvés, on les lui retirait encore.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il le savait mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée, à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir les voir même si constater leur état et son manque d'amélioration était difficile.

Finalement, vaincu par les larmes et son épuisement moral, Harry finit par s'endormir, les joues baignées par les larmes.

Il n'entendit pas ses camarades revenir et se coucher bien après.

À son réveil, il était seul dans le lit et ce fait lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Avait-il été trop loin la veille ? Drago lui en voulait-il ? Désirait-il finalement rompre parce qu'il se rendait compte que Harry était loin d'être la personne qui lui fallait ?

Le jeune homme se leva, la mort dans l'âme, s'habilla machinalement et fit son sac sans se soucier des autres qui dormaient encore. Une fois prêt et malgré l'heure relativement matinale, Harry quitta la salle commune pour les cuisines. Mis à part quelques étudiants qui se levaient aux aurores, personne ne devait être encore debout. Cependant, le jeune homme ne voulait voir aucun être humain et surtout ne pas prendre le risque de rencontrer Drago. Pas avant le début des cours.

Il se retrouva donc dans les cuisines avec une armée d'elfes tout désireux de combler ses moindres désirs. Il ne quitta la grande pièce que pour rejoindre les serres.

Si l'heure et demie de botanique le calma un peu, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en cours de Métamorphoses avec Drago, il se demanda si sécher n'était pas une mauvaise idée. La seule idée d'être en retenue avec McGonagall l'en empêcha. En plus de six ans de scolarité, il n'avait jamais été vraiment collé, hormis avec Rogue. Cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

Résultat, Harry se retrouva devant la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, entouré par d'autres étudiants, dont Drago, Zabini et Parkinson qui semblaient discuter. Peu désireux de se faire remarquer, Potter se plaça derrière un groupe de Serdaigle et se replongea dans son livre de cours afin de réviser un peu, au cas où la professeure leur donnerait une interrogation.

Le sortilège qu'ils apprenaient, Harry le maîtrisait. C'était grâce à Drago puisque leurs cours particuliers n'avaient jamais cessé.

– … Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Pansy ! s'écria soudain la voix de Malefoy, interrompant conversations et révisions des étudiants.

– Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde, Drago. Tu...

Le reste de la conversation retrouva un volume assez bas, au grand dam de Harry qui fut surpris de les voir et de les savoir se disputer.

À ses côtés, Ron feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch en silence. Les Poufsouffle suivant ce cours étaient juste en face d'eux. Susan et Hannah discutaient tranquillement, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux garçons.

– Quoi ? articula Ron en se rendant finalement compte de leur manège. J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

– Morag, répondit silencieusement Hannah en lui faisant signe de la tête.

Les deux garçons regardèrent dans cette direction pour voir qu'effectivement, Morag McDougall était présente non loin de là. Elle était adossée au mur et lisait.

– Je te laisse, fit Ron en envoyant presque son magazine dans l'estomac de Harry qui ne put retenir un ricanement.

Son meilleur ami assurait qu'il ne sortait pas avec Morag, cependant cela ne saurait tarder au vu de l'empressement qu'il mettait à la rejoindre. Il oubliait peu à peu Granger. Voire complètement parce qu'il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard en passant devant elle.

Harry, Susan et Hannah se regardèrent et sourirent, amusés.

Le sourire de Potter disparut assez vite lorsque Drago se planta devant lui, l'air impénétrable. Ce dernier lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers les autres Serpentard présents. Le Poufsouffle pesta intérieurement. Il aurait mieux fait de sécher finalement. Ou mieux, se rendre à l'infirmerie pour retarder son retour en classe et ainsi ne pas avoir à se trouver près de son petit ami. Petit ami qui, à sa plus grande surprise, passa son bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui.

Durant les longues minutes que durèrent l'attente jusqu'à l'arrivée de McGonagall, Harry dut supporter les regards froids et emplis de dédain de Zabini et de Parkison. Il aurait désiré que Drago ne reste pas ici, qu'il ne le force pas à rester ici. Cependant, au moment où Harry avait voulu exprimer son mécontentement, son compagnon lui avait fait comprendre qu'ouvrir la bouche n'était pas une très bonne idée. Bien au contraire.

L'ambiance en cours allait être des plus amusantes, Harry le pressentait. D'autant qu'il pouvait affirmer être à côté de Zabini et de Drago.

Cela ne rata pas. Son petit ami ne lui demanda pas son avis et lui imposa de s'installer exactement à la place qu'il ne voulait pas.

Les deux heures semblèrent durer deux fois plus de temps. Comme si le temps s'étirait à l'infini. Harry se retint plus d'une fois de rassembler ses affaires et prétexter un départ à l'infirmerie parce qu'il se sentait mal. De son avis, cela aurait été un peu gros.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Son calvaire allait prendre fin.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago qui l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans un mot, avec une poigne de fer.

– Dray, tenta Harry.

– Tais-toi ! Vraiment.

– Mais...

Drago s'arrêta, forçant Harry à faire de même. Le Poufsouffle déglutit en se rendant compte que le masque de son petit ami avait été remplacé par une expression de rage pure dirigée à son encontre. Sa mâchoire était crispée et un rictus de colère déformait sa bouche.

– Sois un gentil garçon et tais-toi ! Surtout, ne dis rien.

La gorge sèche et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Harry acquiesça inutilement la tête. Drago en profita pour reprendre sa route, tirant dans son sillage son petit ami très peu rassuré. Était-il responsable de la colère du blond ? Si oui, était-ce leur dispute de la veille le déclencheur ? Potter n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'avoir poussé si loin. Il lui avait répondu, presque hurlé dessus, cependant il ne voyait pas là le motif de cet énervement sur sa personne.

Dans la Grande Salle, encore une fois contre son désir, Harry se retrouva à la table des Serpents, entre Drago et Crabbe, même si le terme exact était « collé à Drago par manque de place » parce que Vincent prenait en partie celle de Harry.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables mais Potter ne trouva pas la force ni l'envie de se servir. Encore une fois, son appétit était coupé et il ne pourrait avaler.

– Mange, râla Drago à ses côtés.

– Pas faim.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'allait pas fuir, tout simplement. Au moment où il se leva, une main le força à se rasseoir sur le banc.

– Pas bouger, ordonna Malefoy à voix basse. J'en ai plus que marre que tu t'en ailles comme ça. Alors tu vas rester assis avec moi bien sagement et attendre que j'ai fini. Pas envie de te courir après dans tout le château.

– Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? C'est...

– On en parlera _après_ , fit Drago en accentuant bien sur le _après_. Un souci, Pansy ? demanda-t-il poliment en avisant Parkinson qui les observait.

– Aucun. Je constate que tu as un bon chien. Tu l'as très bien dressé. Assis, debout. Il donne la patte aussi ?

Harry la foudroya du regard. Elle sembla se ratatiner sur place et décider que son assiette était plus intéressante que le couple. Le jeune homme se retint de lui dire « brave fifille ». Il n'était pas un chien, ni le moindre animal. Si c'était ainsi que les gens le voyaient alors ils allaient très vite déchanter, Drago le premier. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à le défendre, concentré qu'il était sur sa part.

Il attendit patiemment que son petit ami termine son déjeuner, essayant au mieux de refréner sa propre colère contre les Serpentard et plus exactement contre Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille le détestait. Il ignorait pourquoi. À ce qu'il en savait, il n'était coupable de rien.

Dès que Drago acheva son repas et s'essuya la bouche, Harry se leva tel un ressort et quitta la table sans attendre son compagnon. Il ne fut pas surpris en sentant une main s'abattre sur son poignet et le forcer à s'arrêter.

– Tu ne pouvais pas juste patienter deux minutes, gronda Drago.

– J'ai assez supporté cette bande de péteux ! Ils me détestent, Dray ! Ça t'amuse de les voir rire à mes dépends ? Cette... peste de Parkinson m'a traité de chien !

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? ! Tu attendais que je le fasse ? Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller, non ?

C'était simple pourtant. Harry n'avait aucune envie que les gens se moquent de lui et de sa tendance à bafouiller quand il était en colère. Il perdait ses moyens, devenait rouge et ses paroles ne ressemblaient à rien parce que son cerveau ne réfléchissait pas assez vite. Sa répartie était nulle. Il ne savait pas répliquer.

Piteusement, il baissa la tête, la honte ayant remplacé la colère.

– Attends, quand les gens te rentrent dans le lard, tu te tais ? s'étonna Drago. Tu ne leur dis rien.

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'on lui renvoie ses défauts en pleine tête. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, que jouer au paillasson n'était pas une bonne idée, sauf que son esprit n'arrivait jamais à former de pensées cohérentes. Combien de fois avait-il envié ces gens qui pouvaient débiter une phrase sans bégayer, avec le ton et le mordant ? Plus d'une.

Il ne parvenait à tenir tête qu'à certaines personnes, dont Ron et... c'était à peu près tout. Il ne se disputait pas avec ses autres camarades ou très peu, fuyant le conflit et revenant la queue entre les jambes car il regrettait assez vite ce qu'il avait dit.

Il était bien plus à l'aise à l'écrit. Les mots venaient assez facilement lorsqu'il devait les coucher sur papier. L'avantage était qu'il pouvait revenir en arrière, effacer et recommencer.

– Tu te fiches de moi.

– Non. Je préfère le silence. C'est tout. C'est un crime ?

– Tu veux que les gens te respectent ?

– Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être... un moins que rien, répliqua Harry. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds rien que les gens ne me respectent pas.

– Si tu veux que les Serpentard te respectent, tu vas devoir te sortir les doigts parce que, dans le cas contraire, ils vont se faire une joie de te démolir.

Il regarda Harry qui préféra fixer le mur.

– Je suis... je n'arrive jamais à te suivre, Harry. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer mais à chaque fois que je pense t'avoir saisi, tu prends une autre route à laquelle je ne pensais pas. Tu ne peux pas être aussi réservé, sur la défensive et aussi à l'aise.

– Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Sauf que visiblement si, je peux puisque je le fais.

Il en avait assez d'entendre la même chose. Les gens ne comprenaient pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre que rien n'était faux chez lui, que sa façon d'agir était authentique. Ce n'était pas un rôle.

Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise en public par manque de confiance en lui. Avec ceux qu'il connaissait un peu plus, il commençait à se lâcher, à montrer qui il était. Et lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment bien avec les gens, on pouvait voir le vrai Harry.

Harry Potter était un garçon un peu blagueur, un peu fou. Seulement les personnes à le voir ainsi se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Même Drago n'y avait pas eu droit.

Selon Ron, c'était gratter les différentes couches d'une carapace pour arriver au cœur.

– Alors pourquoi tu parais si mal à l'aise avec les autres ?

– Parce que je ne les connais pas, que Parkinson me déteste, que Zabini, au mieux je ne suis qu'une gêne, au pire il me méprise, que Crabbe et Goyle... sont assez intimidants par nature. Les autres, je ne leur adresse même pas la parole. Toi... on sort ensemble. Je finis par me sentir bien. Mais quand... quand les gens ne m'aiment pas... ça me bloque... En général, je n'arrive pas à parler sans bafouiller, surtout quand je ne connais pas bien les gens. Lorsqu'il faut défendre son bout de gras... je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas de répartie, je ne sais jamais quoi dire aux autres. Je bégaie, c'est une horreur.

– Là, tu ne bégaies pas. Pas plus que tu ne bafouilles.

– Toi c'est différent, Drago ! Tu... je te connais. Je me sens plus à l'aise. Sauf si tu t'énerves après moi. Là...

– Je vois. C'est... surprenant. Et hier soir ?

– Quoi hier soir ? interrogea Harry, sourcils froncés.

– Tu m'as rembarré bien proprement.

Harry se rembrunit avec l'impression que Drago cherchait à relever tout ce qu'il avait fait qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il venait d'expliquer.

– Tu cherches quoi ? À savoir si je te mens ?

– Non, à comprendre le garçon avec lequel je sors.

– Pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai encore jamais réussi.

Le regard que lui lança Drago ne lui plut pas le moins du monde.

– Pourquoi Pansy me déteste à ce point ? Et de quoi vous parliez dans le couloir ce matin ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu hier soir ? dit-il plus doucement.

Si bas que même lui ne s'entendit pas.

Drago lui prit gentiment la main et commença à marcher. Ils avaient une bonne heure devant eux.

– Hier soir, au dîner... enfin après, ma maison est venue me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un Poufsouffle mais un Serpentard et que ma place était avec eux, non avec toi.

– Ce qui veut dire ? murmura Harry dont le cœur était au bord des lèvres.

– Ce qui veut dire, et je cite « qu'il est mieux que chacun reste chez soi ».

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu ne comprends pas ou tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

– C'est fini alors ?

Pourquoi son cœur voulait prendre son indépendance par sa bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer sur la langue ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Harry admettait qu'il n'était pas forcément le petit ami idéal avec ses doutes, ses peurs, son caractère épouvantable. Cependant, il y avait pire que lui.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier amenant au parc.

Le pire dans cette histoire, ce n'était même pas son comportement qui était avancé, c'était sa maison. Le fait qu'il soit un pauvre Blaireau. C'était cela le plus blessant. On s'arrêtait sur sa maison. Tout ça parce que les Poufsouffle étaient aux yeux des autres de petites choses faiblardes qu'on pouvait bousculer sans crainte de représailles, qu'ils étaient là pour boucher les trous, combler les vides. En clair, que les Poufsouffle ne servaient à rien.

– Non.

Harry leva la tête brutalement.

– Tu penses vraiment que toi et moi, c'est terminé ? interrogea Drago.

– Mais...

– Mais quoi ?

– Tu viens de dire que...

– Harry Potter, as-tu envie que nous deux, ça se termine ? La décision, c'est entre toi et moi qu'elle se prend. Pas parce que d'autres crétins ont décidé que tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un, je cite encore, minable blaireau qui s'accroche à moi et que je devrais larguer. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie que ça soit fini. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser les gens décider pour moi.

Ils s'assirent sur les marches, à l'entrée du château. Drago leur jeta à tous les deux un sort qui les entourait de chaleur puisque aucun n'avait pensé à prendre une cape pour sortir. Le temps était froid, le ciel grisâtre. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol glacé sans le moindre bruit. Harry pouvait assurer que lorsque le manteau blanc aurait recouvert le parc et que le silence serait absolu, ils pourraient alors entendre le chuintement des flocons tomber sur l'épaisseur de neige.

– Ta maison, plus particulièrement Zabini et Parkinson, me déteste. À l'évidence, c'est parce que je suis un Poufsouffle. Je suis certain qu'il y a plus que ça mais bon. À chaque fois que je mettrai les pieds là-bas, j'aurai le droit à ces regards plein de sous-entendus, de murmures en coin, parfois des mots dits en face. Je n'ai pas envie de ça.

Il se tut un instant, perdant son regard sur les flocons qui tombaient toujours. Si le temps perdurait, ils pourraient faire une bataille de boules de neige le lendemain.

– Si j'avais été à Serdaigle, est-ce que notre couple serait mieux passé ? Ou à Gryffondor ?

– Certains pensent que la maison fait le sorcier. Pansy est de ceux-là. Selon elle, Serpentard est la meilleure maison parce qu'elle nous apprendre à nous adapter à toutes les situations. Ce en quoi elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ensuite, toujours selon elle, viennent les Serdaigle, dont l'intelligence n'est pas à prouver. Après, si elle devait choisir, ce serait Gryffondor. Parce qu'ils sont réputés pour leur bravoure, leur courage et tout le reste. Ta maison est la dernière. Loin derrière. Après toutes les écoles de magie dans le monde, les Cracmols, hybrides et autres catégories de sorciers. Pour elle, les Poufsouffle viennent juste avant les moldus.

Harry ferma les yeux. Après cette brillante démonstration, il n'était pas surpris de comprendre comment un lord fou et mégalomane avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir avant d'être détruit par un bébé de quinze mois.

– Et toi, tu penses la même chose ?

– Les maisons ne font pas les sorciers. Si tu avais été à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, j'aurais quand même voulu sortir avec toi. J'aurais peut-être dû batailler plus ferme ou me serais pris un sort vicieux mais j'aurais essayé. Parce que tu m'attires et que je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Si tu avais été à Serpentard... par contre je pense que j'aurais refusé.

– Ah bon, pourquoi ? fit Harry ahuri.

Il aurait justement dit le contraire. Après tout, il aurait été dans la « bonne » maison pour certains.

– En fait, je n'en sais rien. C'est difficile d'imaginer la scène. Je préfère cent fois que tu sois à Poufsouffle qu'ailleurs en fait. Au moins tu n'es pas constamment dans tes livres et tu ne vas pas mettre ta vie en jeu bêtement.

– Parce que je suis loyal ?

– Non, parce que tu es plus intelligent que ça, que tu vas réfléchir avant d'agir et que tu te sers d'autre chose que ce que tu as appris dans les livres.

– Ça n'a pas vraiment répondu à ma question en fait, fit Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si j'avais été dans une autre maison, est-ce que les Serpentard auraient davantage toléré notre couple ?

– Non, admit Drago. Pas Pansy. Blaise sans le moindre doute mais Pansy... non.

Cette nouvelle ne choqua pas Harry. Ce qui le surprit ce fut de se rendre compte que Drago le savait et n'avait pas hésité à confronter son petit ami à Parkinson, de même qu'il lui avait demandé de lui parler lorsqu'ils avaient eu ce petit différend quelques jours auparavant.

– Elle te l'a dit ?

– Oui. Hier soir avec le fait que j'étais un Serpentard et que je devais agir comme tel, non comme un Poufsouffle, sinon ils allaient me traiter ainsi.

– Comment ça ?

Si cette peste osait toucher Drago ou lui faire le moindre mal, les vert et argent allaient entendre parler des jaune et noir de façon brutale.

– Je n'aurais plus ma place dans la salle commune.

Harry soupira.

– Vous avez une notion de la camaraderie qui frise la bêtise. Une chance que j'ai refusé que le Choixpeau m'envoie là-bas.

– Pardon ?

Potter se mordit la lèvre. Il avait donc pensé tout haut.

– Tu... Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard et tu as refusé ?

– Oui ?

– Je n'y aurais jamais pensé à celle-là. Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle chose était possible. Ces deux maisons sont... tellement différentes l'une de l'autre et toi... tu avais les capacités pour les deux ! Pourquoi tu as refusé ?

L'étudiant étendit ses jambes avant de les remonter, ayant quitté la barrière protectrice du sort de chaleur qui les entourait.

– C'est... un peu de ta faute, avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Tu... tu avais été plus que méchant avec Neville et ton comportement dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure quand on s'est rencontré la première fois... Tu étais le second sorcier que je voyais de ma vie et tu avais réussi à insulter Hagrid. Ce qui m'a franchement arrêté, c'est que Voldemort a été là-bas, de même que beaucoup de Mangemorts. Je ne voulais pas aller sur les traces de certains.

– Des gens comme mon père ? fit fraîchement Drago.

Harry avait à peine noté le ton froid, plongé qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Cela remontait à ses premiers pas dans le monde magique. Hagrid était venu le chercher dans cette cabane au bord de la mer. Les Dursley avaient voulu fuir les lettres de Poudlard qui entraient en masse chez eux. Ils avaient voyagé à travers une bonne partie du sud de l'Angleterre pour se retrouver dans une cabane de pêcheur qui sentait le poisson pas frais.

Le jour de ses onze ans, Hagrid était venu le chercher, lui avait montré une de ces lettres. C'était son inscription à Poudlard. Il avait découvert ce jour-là qu'il était un sorcier. Comme ses parents.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, après avoir passé la journée à faire leurs achats pour la rentrée, Hagrid l'avait invité à manger un bout au Chaudron Baveur et lui avait raconté une partie de son histoire.

Ces cicatrices sur son corps et celle sur son front, c'était à cause d'un sorcier. Rabastan Lestranges. Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges, belle-sœur et frère, avaient torturé ses parents, les conduisant jusqu'à la folie afin d'avoir des renseignements sur le lieu où se trouvait leur maître mort. Harry ne s'en était tiré qu'avec ces marques disgracieuses sur son corps. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à Ste Mangouste avant de disparaître dans le monde moldu, confié à sa tante par les bons soins de Dumbledore.

– Des Mangemorts, oui. Mais pas ton père. Viens.

Il se leva, tendit la main à Drago qui la saisit, puis marcha jusqu'aux premiers toilettes libres. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cabine, insonorisa le tout et laissa tomber sur son sac sur le sol, sous le regard ahuri de Malefoy.

– Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre, Harry.

– Ne dis rien, souffla Potter alors que dans sa poitrine, son cœur avait de nouveau des envies d'indépendance.

Il retira sa robe d'école, desserra sa cravate et enleva son pull, ne se souciant pas de la petite lueur coquine dans les iris gris. Pour l'heure, il était terrifié à l'idée de montrer ses marques, celles qui recouvraient son torse, son dos et ses hanches. Il ne les avait montrées à personne. Pas volontairement. Ron les avait vues par accident mais ne lui avait jamais posé de question. C'était Harry qui lui avait raconté.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait que Drago les voit tellement alors que l'idée-même qu'une personne pose son regard dessus lui donnait envie de vomir. Il lui en avait parlé une fois. Lui montrer semblait être la suite logique.

Lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent aux boutons de sa chemise, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement.

– Normalement... je ne le montre à personne parce que j'ai honte de mon corps. Ce que tu vas voir, je l'ai en horreur. Je peux à peine me regarder dans un miroir alors accepter qu'un autre... c'est presque au-dessus de mes forces.

La petite lueur lubrique disparut remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

– Tu n'es pas obligé.

Harry ferma les yeux et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il en écarta les pans et entendit nettement le halètement de Drago. Hoquet d'horreur face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Lorsque des doigts froids se posèrent sur sa peau, il glapit et bondit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement pour voir Drago, main tendue vers lui.

– Désolé, fit-il en la reculant rapidement. Que... que s'est-il passé ?

– Tout ce que je sais, commença Harry en se rhabillant rapidement, c'est qu'un sorcier a décidé de passer sa rage sur moi pendant que son frère et sa belle-sœur torturaient mes parents à la folie.

– C-comment s'appellent-ils ?

– Lestranges.

– Merlin tout puissant, couina Drago en devenant aussi blanc que la neige.

C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait si mal.

– Bordel, pourquoi ? Je suis tellement désolé.

– Tu n'es pas responsable, répliqua Harry lentement.

– Non, mais ma famille, si.

Il se recula contre la porte, mains sur le visage. Son corps se replia en une petite boule sur le sol. Harry le regarda faire sans savoir comment réagir. Il avait toujours associé Drago à la force. Malefoy ne s'était jamais laissé aller. Alors le voir ainsi le déstabilisait. Dans leur couple, c'était lui qui avait eu besoin de soutient jusque là. Pas l'inverse.

– Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? rigola Drago.

Un rire jaune qui n'avait rien d'amusant.

– Pas vraiment.

Cette fois, ce fut un rire hystérique qui s'échappa de la bouche de son petit ami. Harry se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas sortir et aller chercher de l'aide parce que l'état du jeune Malefoy ne le rassurait pas.

– Tu n'es pas très au fait de la généalogie. Les Malefoy et les Lestranges sont liés. Ma mère et Bellatrix sont sœurs. Tu sors avec le neveu de la folle qui a envoyé tes parents à Ste Mangouste.

Pour le coup, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'une nausée le prit à la gorge.

– Ta mère... c'est sa sœur ?

– Oui.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre, choqué. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.

– J'ai besoin d'alcool. Très fort.

Genre whisky pur feu ou vodka moldue. Vodka pure.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Drago tout rire envolé. Si j'avais su...

– Elle... Elle...

Les mots lui manquaient. Drago était le neveu de cette cinglée. Le neveu direct. Harry n'arrivait pas à former de pensées cohérentes. Tout était centré sur ce fait-là : Drago et Bellatrix étaient de la même famille.

Si Narcissa Malefoy était au courant de cette histoire, pourquoi avait-elle accepté de l'inviter chez elle ?

– Ta mère le savait ?

– Je crois. C'est sa sœur après tout. Mais elle n'en parle jamais. Elle ne parle pas de sa sœur. Avant que tu ne me le dises, je ne savais même pas pourquoi ma tante était à Azkaban. Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit c'était qu'elle avait fait des choses atroces. Je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'elle avait été jusqu'à torturer des personnes. Merlin, j'ai une famille de cinglés.

Le rire fut de retour.

– Elle a tué mon parrain, Sirius Black.

Il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Sirius et Bellatrix avaient été de la même famille. Lorsque Hagrid lui avait avoué cela, Harry s'était empressé de courir jusqu'aux toilettes et vomir le peu de dîner qu'il avait pu avaler.

Bellatrix Lestranges n'avait pas hésité à exécuter son propre cousin, un membre de sa famille.

– Si tu veux tout arrêter, je comprendrais. Après tout... vu...

– La ferme, Dray ! l'interrompit Harry. Je ne savais pas que c'était ta tante. J'étais à des années lumières de penser que c'était la sœur de ta mère. Tu n'es pas elle. Tu... Non, je ne veux pas tout arrêter. Pas parce que tu as une tante qui est complètement cinglée. Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse.

Il avait dit cela tout bas, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait raison de donner sa chance à Drago. Une partie de lui criait d'horreur au fait que le Serpentard avait un lien de parenté si proche de cette sorcière. L'autre voulait vraiment qu'ils continuent à se fréquenter. Parce qu'il avait appris à découvrir Drago et qu'il s'était attaché au jeune homme. Se séparer de lui était trop difficile à envisager.

Malefoy se redressa soudain et fondit sur lui. Harry sentit une bouche ravir la sienne pendant que des mains agrippaient ses cheveux avec force.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura Drago tout contre ses lèvres une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

* * *

 **À suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à KSP, morane, Florence Baker, Aventurine-san, Lalouve pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère pour les autres, avoir répondu à chacun. Si tel n'était pas le cas et que vous étiez loggués, mea culpa. Si vous n'étiez pas loggués alors que vous avez un compte, pensez à vérifier que vous êtes bien connectés, sinon je ne réponds pas.

Petite note, si je suis trèèèèèès motivée et si vous êtes trèèèèèès sages, il se peut que je poste le chapitre 9 vendredi 11 décembre, donc vendredi prochain.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

8

Harry ne put que cligner des yeux, pas encore tout à fait remis de l'assaut. Apprendre que Drago l'aimait l'acheva. Il ne sut que répondre à cela. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime dans le vide.

Sans attendre de réponse, Malefoy l'aida à se remettre debout et à se rhabiller complètement, lui nouant sa cravate autour du cou.

– Là, fit-il. Le nœud est parfait. On devrait y aller sinon nous serons en retard.

Harry nota ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement et son teint pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il comprit que Drago était troublé. Tout doucement et se moquant allègrement de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il prit la main de son petit ami, main toujours sur le nœud de sa cravate et la serra dans la sienne.

– Tu m'aimes vraiment ? croassa-t-il avant de se maudire.

– Oui.

– Malgré mon caractère et mes cicatrices et le fait que je sois comme je suis et...

Le regard que lui lança Drago le convainquit des bienfaits du silence.

– La perfection n'est possible pour personne d'autre que les Malefoy. Et encore, pour certains, cela reste à déterminer. Tu es toi. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas facile à comprendre. Mais j'ai des mois pour apprendre.

Il rapprocha leurs deux corps de son bras libre. Harry se laissa faire, ses doigts se mettant à jouer avec le col de chemise de Drago. Le fait que ce dernier lui assure qu'il l'aime le rendait bêtement heureux.

– En fait, dit-il après de longues secondes de silence, le Poufsouffle ici, c'est toi.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait pu trouver à dire. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le reste mais en cet instant, il avait trouvé Drago tellement peu Serpentard qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le relever.

– Si ça sort de cette pièce, je nierai en bloc, c'est clair ?

Harry aurait voulu rire. Tout du moins sourire mais un seul un hoquet sortit de sa bouche alors que ses fesses furent prises en coupe par les mains de Drago.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen tout aussi plaisant de te faire taire.

Il commença à malaxer tout en douceur les deux globes de chair. Harry s'arrima à la robe de son petit ami et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– On... On n'a pas le temps, souffla-t-il.

– On s'en fiche des cours, grommela Drago en plongeant dans son cou.

Il le poussa contre le mur de la cabine et se colla à lui. Harry poussa un soupir en sentant cette chaleur s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. Il oublia tout, cours, Serpentard et autres pour se concentrer exclusivement sur _son_ Serpentard. Il pouvait sentir la peau fine de son cou être aspirée, léchée, embrassée, sucée. La seule chose que sa bouche pouvait faire était de gémir doucement.

Lorsque quelque chose de dur se colla contre sa hanche, il écarquilla les yeux. Ça, ce qu'il sentait n'était pas une baguette magique, c'était bien trop gros.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

Le corps de Drago se rapprocha encore davantage comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui. Harry entoura la taille fine du Serpentard et ferma les yeux. Ses dents mordirent cruellement sa lèvre inférieure alors que l'érection du blond bougeait de sa hanche à son aine. Malgré lui, Harry écarta un peu les jambes et s'adossa plus franchement contre la paroi, se bénissant d'avoir jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand la bosse dans le pantalon de Drago rencontra la sienne. Merlin que c'était bon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant cet instant qu'il était aussi tendu et dur.

Ce fut encore meilleur lorsque Drago se mit à se frotter contre lui, appuyant leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

– Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je veux faire ça, grogna Drago toujours dans son cou.

– Continue, murmura Harry dont la prise sur le corps de Drago s'était faite plus forte.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se frottaient ainsi. Ils s'étaient masturbés dans l'intimité du lit à baldaquin. Ce n'était pas tellement différent hormis le fait qu'ils allaient manquer des cours et qu'ils étaient susceptibles d'être dérangés.

Harry avait l'impression d'être un exhibitionniste à faire ça dans les toilettes. Mais la peur d'être repéré était remplacée par l'excitation de le faire au su et au vu de tout le monde sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait dans cette cabine.

– Plus vite, haleta-t-il en jetant ses hanches en avant pour accentuer de lui-même la friction.

Un grognement lui répondit.

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur les fesses fermes de Drago. Ce dernier le serra plus encore contre lui. Il vint agripper sa cuisse et la lever pour venir la poser sur sa hanche. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement.

– Je veux tester un truc, murmura la voix rauque de Drago à son oreille.

– Quoi ?

Sans obtenir de réponse, il sentit son petit ami se reculer un peu et entendit un bruit de braguette qu'on baisse, de vêtements froissés qui tombent au sol. Une main frôla son entre-jambe plus que sensible, et de nouveau la braguette puis ses vêtements. Pantalon et caleçon se retrouvèrent à ses chevilles. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ça, c'était un genre nouveau. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient de mettre la main dans le pantalon de l'autre.

Drago releva légèrement leur pull et leur chemise avant de se recoller contre lui, alignant leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de la peau brûlante sur la sienne, ce pénis dur contre le sien... Harry ne put empêcher sa tête de venir frapper la paroi, le souffle court.

– Bordel, Dray c'est trop bon, couina-t-il.

Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans la chevelure de Drago qui replongea son nez dans son cou sans cesser ses mouvements de hanches.

– J'ai envie que tu te retournes.

Sur cet ordre à demi déguisé, Malefoy embrassa Harry qui répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Il fut aussi rapidement que lui permettait son pantalon aux chevilles retourné face contre le mur. Ses mains furent plaquées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Malgré son excitation, la position n'était pas pour lui plaire.

– Dray ?

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Pas ici, pas dans une cabine de toilettes pas forcément rutilantes, pas à la sauvage. Pour sa première fois, il aurait voulu un lit, de la tendresse et non un sentiment d'urgence.

– Ça va aller. Je te jure que ça va aller. Tu me fais confiance ?

– Je...

Il aurait voulu dire que non, pas dans cette position tout du moins. Sauf que Drago se recolla à lui, insérant son membre entre ses fesses, son gland buttant contre son intimité avant de glisser vers ses testicules.

Cette caresse lui coupa le souffle. Il ne parvint pas à le reprendre immédiatement parce que Malefoy vint s'emparer de son pénis et fit de lents va et vient pendant qu'il faisait la même chose entre les fesses de son amant.

– Resserre tes jambes.

Plaqué contre la cloison, Harry s'exécuta autant que possible et se mordait les lèvres, essayant au maximum d'étouffer ses gémissements. Dans son dos, Drago haletait, son sexe délicieusement comprimé entre les cuisses de son copain.

Harry en voulait plus. Ses fesses se tendaient malgré lui vers Drago afin d'accentuer la caresse et de pousser le Serpentard à accélérer un peu. C'était trop lent.

– Plus vite !

Malefoy s'exécuta un instant avant d'obliger Harry à rejeter la tête en arrière. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les dévorant, affamé. Sa langue vint goûter sa jumelle.

Harry pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter par vague grâce à ces doigts de fée qui le masturbaient et ce sexe qui allait et venait entre ses cuisses.

La jouissance arriva sans prévenir, fulgurante. Harry se tendit alors qu'un voile blanc l'aveugla. Son corps entier se tendit. Ses yeux se révulsèrent tandis que contre lui, Drago continuait à se mouvoir jusqu'à se raidir à son tour, s'enfonçant au maximum entre les cuisses de Harry.

Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux contre le mur de séparation, le Blaireau retenant tant bien que mal son amant, la respiration hachée, les joues rosées et les yeux brillants.

– C'était super. Le jour où on ira plus loin, ça sera fantastique, murmura Drago avant d'embrasser encore Harry.

Une cloche sonna au loin, appelant les étudiants à aller en classe. Les deux garçons se nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent dans la précipitation. Chacun d'eux arborait un air canaille. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de se regarder dans une glace. S'ils s'étaient vus, ils auraient été choqués par l'image de pure débauche qu'ils renvoyaient.

Juste avant de se séparer pour leurs cours, Drago attira son petit ami contre lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

– Je t'aime.

0o0

À Paris, fais comme les Parisiens.

C'était ce que Ron lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait avoué au dîner que Drago et lui allaient passer la soirée dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry avait eu droit à ce conseil dont il ne savait que faire. Son meilleur ami tenait cela de son frère Bill.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans l'antre des Serpents et qu'il devait composer avec les regards emplis de dédain des vert et argent, cette phrase lui revint en tête.

Il était assis contre Drago et attendait que le temps passe, écoutant les conversations entre son petit ami, Parkinson et les autres Serpentard de leur année. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer dans sa salle commune. Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il était présent, et presque autant de temps qu'il voulait fuir.

– Et donc ? s'enquit Drago.

– Donc cet idiot doit être en train d'écrire à sa maman pour qu'elle le retire de Poudlard, ricana Milicent Bullstrode. Ils sont tellement influençables. Peureux et influençables, rajouta-t-elle en fixant Harry.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, comme s'il attendait confirmation. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas suivi le moins du monde jusqu'à l'intervention de son petit ami.

– Tu parles de qui ?

– Personne, répliqua Bullstrode avec une grimace. La prochaine fois, ce petit crétin fera attention où il met les pieds.

Harry secoua la tête. Il était bien content d'avoir demandé d'aller à Poufsouffle et non à Serpentard. Si l'ambiance était ainsi, il se serait très vite ennuyé.

– Sinon vous allez au bal de Noël ? interrogea Milicent en changeant complètement de sujet. Au vu de l'ambiance des années précédentes, je pense que je préfère rentrer.

– Voyons Mili, répliqua doucement Daphné Greengrass, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

Elle partit sur un grand rire, imitée par la grande majorité des Serpentard de Septième Année. Harry regarda son copain et vit, outré, qu'il souriait. Lui-même n'était pas présent au bal de Noël organisé par le directeur parce qu'il avait préféré passer les fêtes en compagnie des Weasley, mais des échos qu'il avait eus, la fête avait été géniale.

– Un problème, Potter ? releva Nott. Tiens, as-tu prévu de passer les fêtes à Poudlard ou chez ton ami le miséreux ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre tellement il était choqué par ces mots et le ton méprisant employé pour s'adresser à lui.

– Tu as perdu ta langue ou alors elle est quelque part entre les jambes de Drago ?

– Théodore, fit simplement Drago d'une voix qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Cela ne donna pas l'effet escompté. Le sourire de Nott s'agrandit peu à peu, mauvais, dédaigneux. Harry serra les poings. Il voulait rentrer dans sa salle commune, ne plus être la cible de leurs moqueries méchantes.

Les amis de Drago lui faisaient penser à ceux de son cousin Dudley. Des brutes qui s'amusaient de la peur des autres à la différence que les Serpentard jouaient de leur langue alors que la bande de Dudley jouait des poings.

– Je demande parce que vous aviez l'air tellement... Mais à l'évidence, il ne t'a pas complètement déniaisé. Drago, comment peux-tu honnêtement sortir avec _ça_?

À Paris, fais comme les Parisiens.

Cette phrase prit soudain tout son sens. À Serpentard, fais comme les Serpents. Sois aussi mauvais qu'eux.

– C'est exactement ce que je me disais à l'instant. Drago, comment peux-tu traîner avec _ça_? demanda-t-il en désignant du bras la petite assemblée qui s'offusqua. Quoi ? C'est le terme _ça_ qui vous dérange ? fit-il mine de s'étonner. Ça vous choque ? Ça n'a choqué personne quand Nott m'a affublé de ce délicieux petit mot. Bien au contraire. Donc quand c'est un crétin de Poufsouffle qui l'emploie pour parler des grands et magnifiques Serpentard, c'est impensable, épouvantable, insultant. Mais l'inverse est tout à fait normal. Vous savez ce que c'est ça ? C'est du racisme, ni plus ni moins. Ce n'est pas la couleur de peau qui est en jeu, c'est la maison. On catalogue les étudiants non pas sur leurs capacités intellectuelles mais sur leur maison. Poufsouffle ? C'est la maison des ratés. Ils sont tous débiles et incapables de se défendre, alors écrasons-les !

Il se rappela du discours du préfet Gabriel Truman lors de son entrée en Première Année, les blaireaux pouvaient se battre contre des adversaires plus gros qu'eux. Il se souvint également de ce que Ron avait appris dans un livre quelques jours plus tard. Que les blaireaux étaient immunisés contre le venin des vipères et pouvaient attaquer un serpent.

– Blaireau, pataud, lourdaud... on oublie un truc sur notre maison, les blaireaux bouffent les serpents. Maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais je m'en vais. Je ne voudrais pas être contaminé par la bêtise humaine.

Mais alors qu'il se levait, Drago le ceintura pour l'obliger à rester assis. Des applaudissements se firent entendre. Harry se figea et se laissa tomber sur les genoux de son petit ami qui le serra contre lui.

À sa grande surprise, les visages si méprisants des Serpentard s'éclairèrent d'un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur. Même Pansy semblait moins pincée.

Un effroyable doute traversa Harry.

– Une langue acérée, des mots percutants..., commença Nott.

– Tu as mis du temps mais je dois dire que ton petit discours valait bien cette attente, continua Zabini. C'est la première fois qu'on me traire plus ou moins de débile. Je préfère grand et magnifique Serpentard. Ça sonne bien dans ta bouche.

– Attends, grogna Harry toujours perché sur les genoux de son amant. C'était un test ? Tout ça, c'était un test ? Depuis trois semaines, vous me testez ?

– Eh bien, est-ce vraiment surprenant ? fit mine de s'étonner Milicent.

– Surprenant, non, écœurant, ça oui. Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était du pipeau ? cracha-t-il en direction de Drago.

Il avait l'affreux sentiment d'être trahi, d'avoir été le dindon de la farce et que Malefoy était de mèche dans toute cette histoire.

– Tu prends les choses beaucoup trop à cœur, Potter, répondit Daphné.

Harry préféra garder le silence mais il ne décolérait pas. Dans son dos, Drago ne paraissait pas déterminé à le lâcher, bien au contraire. la prise autour de sa taille s'accentua, la bouche s'enterra dans sa nuque, venant bécoter la peau fine tandis qu'un souffle caressait les petits cheveux.

C'était le signe qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, Malefoy n'étant pas du genre à déballer son linge sale en public.

– Donc, Potter, que comptes-tu fais pendant ces vacances ? Drago, par Merlin, vous n'êtes pas seuls, grommela Zabini avec une grimace de dégoût.

– Si ce que je fais avec mon petit ami te dérange, tu peux aller ailleurs. Tu ne dirais absolument rien si Harry était une fille. D'ailleurs, vous permettez mais j'ai un petit ami à molester.

– Je..., commença Harry, outré.

Drago le poussa doucement à se lever et l'entraîna jusqu'au dortoir puis son lit. Harry avisa les couleurs vertes et argentés sur les murs et frissonna. Serpentard n'avait aucun goût. Il faisait froid dans les cachots toute l'année et personne ne pensait à réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de frissonner à nouveau, il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un torse se coller contre son dos.

– Je te sens... tendu.

– À juste titre, rétorqua Harry, mettant de côté le double sens volontaire de la phrase.

– Je te rends aussi dingue que ça ?

– Pas dans le sens où tu le voudrais, j'en ai bien peur. Tu me testais toi aussi ? Je veux dire...

La prise autour de sa taille s'accentua.

– Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Oui, je savais pour ces tests stupides que mes camarades font passer. Au lieu de me faire la tête comme un enfant de trois ans à qui on a retiré son jouet préféré, sache que je te l'ai dit. Ils voulaient voir ce que tu avais dans le ventre. Là, je dois avouer que tu as très bien réagi et tes mots... tu vois que tu peux avoir de la répartie. Par contre, ne t'attends pas à beaucoup d'affection de la part de Pansy.

– Je vois, soupira Harry.

Ainsi donc, Parkinson avait bel et bien quelque chose contre lui.

– C'est juste pour me voir réagir que tu as laissé Nott m'envoyer ces allusions sexuelles à la tête ? J'ai l'air aussi niais que ça ? dit-il en se retournant.

– Non, c'était un moyen comme un autre de te faire sortir de tes gonds. J'admets qu'il a été un peu loin.

– Parce que tu as été insulté ? Après tout, il a mis en doute tes... capacités physiques.

– J'aime bien ce côté niais de ta personne. Même si niais n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé. Innocent. Quoi que... au vu de ce que tu acceptes que nous fassions, innocent ne va pas non plus.

– Arrête de ronronner, on dirait un gros chat qui a eu ce qu'il voulait.

– Ce petit intermède dans les toilettes a été... on recommencera.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coller contre son petit ami, le cœur soudain gros. La pensée soudaine de ses parents venait de balayer le reste. La compagnie de Drago, leurs disputes presque incessantes et leurs réconciliations torrides avaient réussi à mettre de côté Lily et James Potter. Mais parfois, le couple malade revenait en force.

– Dray, tu penses que je suis un bon fils ?

– Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Je suis certain que oui.

– Parce que j'oublie parfois qu'ils... que dans quelques jours, quelques mois, ils vont me laisser. J'ai l'impression de ne pas m'investir assez, de...

Drago l'attira vers le lit et le força à s'allonger.

– Je crois que, fit-il en s'installant près de lui, justement, ce genre de questionnement me pousse à affirmer que tu es un bon fils. Tu vas les voir tous les mois, tu passes des heures avec eux. Pendant les vacances, tu vas rester pour leur parler, les soutenir alors que ça doit être difficile pour toi. Je pense que tu ne dois pas culpabiliser même si c'est normal. Honnêtement, même si j'aime mes parents, je n'aurais pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour eux. Donc tu ne dois pas estimer être mauvais, parce que je suis sans doute pire que toi.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Harry ferma les yeux, sa détresse clairement lisible sur son visage. Il savait que Drago avait raison mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ils restèrent là, dans le dortoir des Serpentard, l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler. Aucun des deux ne fit attention au temps. Aussi, lorsque la cloche annonçant le couvre-feu sonna, Harry sursauta, réveillant Drago qui somnolait à ses côtés.

– Quoi ? bredouilla ce dernier quand Harry se leva.

– Ça vient de sonner et je dois rentrer dans ma salle commune !

Dormir ici, passer la nuit ici était simplement hors de question. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans son lit, dans son dortoir. La compagnie d'autres Serpentard capables du pire pendant qu'il dormait l'empêcherait à coup sûr de fermer l'œil.

– Reste ici, murmura Drago. Pour cette nuit. S'il te plaît. De toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Sinon tu risques de rencontrer Rusard et finir en retenue avec lui. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si tu crains une quelconque attaque des autres, je te jure que je te collerais.

– Ça te ferait bien plaisir de me coller, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Harry, vaincu.

Drago n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas le choix. Les retenues de Rusard étaient redoutées par les élèves. Si le concierge n'était pas respecté, il avait une imagination débordante lorsqu'un étudiant était confié à sa charge pour les punitions.

– Très. On va prendre une douche ?

– On ? releva Harry. Je suis capable de la prendre tout seul et personne n'aurait l'idée... si ? C'est ça ? dit-il alors que Drago hochait la tête.

– Tu es à Serpentard, Potter. Nous sommes capables de beaucoup de choses.

– Y compris reluquer un mec sous sa douche ?

Après tout, pour ce qu'il en savait, hormis lui et Drago, les autres garçons étaient hétéros. Le fait d'aller voir une personne de son propre sexe sous la douche était stupide.

– Ne prenons pas de risques, ronronna Drago.

– Je crois que dans l'histoire, je ne crains rien des autres, par contre j'ai tout à craindre de toi.

– Moi ? Mais je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître ?

La comparaison entre Drago et un agneau fit hurler de rire Harry. Le Serpentard était loin d'être si innocent et il était clair que son esprit était la plupart du temps dans le pantalon qu'ailleurs.

– Allez, Potter, à la douche, ordonna Malefoy en le tirant du lit. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera tranquille dans ce lit, derrière ces rideaux et...

Harry s'étonnait de voir certains garçons penser plus souvent qu'à leur tour au sexe. La plupart des mâles de Poufsouffle, de la Cinquième à la Septième Année, étaient de ceux-là. Parfois, le brun se demandait s'il était normal de ne pas avoir l'esprit dans cette direction.

– Au fait, tiens, déclara Drago en lui tendant ce qui devait être un pyjama horriblement cher à en juger par le tissu fin.

De la soie. Il allait porter de la soie !

– Et j'oubliais ça, ajouta-t-il en déposant sur le petit paquet parfaitement plié une autre pièce de tissu. On peut y aller.

Harry fut poussé jusque dans la salle de bains. Il entendit la porte être refermée dans leur dos, scellée par un sort.

– Détends-toi, on dirait que je suis un pervers qui va te sauter dessus.

– Tu es un pervers qui va me sauter dessus.

– Tu me fends le cœur.

Il commença à se déshabiller sans pudeur, imité par Harry qui déposa son pyjama sur le rebord du lavabo. Bien qu'il ait montré à Drago son corps et ses cicatrices, le fait de se retrouver nu devant lui ne le rassurait pas trop.

– On dirait que tu n'as jamais été nu avec d'autres joueurs de Quidditch. Les douches sont privatives ?

– Non, communes. Sauf que, avec ça – il désigna les marques qui marbraient son torse – je ne me lavais pas en compagnie des autres. J'attendais mon tour ou alors j'allais dans ma salle commune.

Il faisait toujours en sorte de garder un débardeur et un caleçon sur lui quand il fallait se changer, histoire de cacher son corps.

Drago s'approcha de lui. Il donnait à Harry l'impression d'être un félin qui venait chercher des caresses ou de quoi manger. Potter était sans nul doute sa proie.

– Tu me fais penser à un gros chat, gloussa Harry.

– Tu ne refuserais rien à une aussi adorable créature.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse nu de Harry qui frissonna. Lentement, elles se mirent à le caresser, passant sur les côtes puis remontant le long des bras jusqu'aux épaules avant de venir se croiser derrière la nuque.

Drago le fixait, une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Il préparait un mauvais coup, Harry pouvait presque le prédire. Le blond était à demi nu nu. Ne manquait que son boxer blanc qui ne cachait rien de ses attributs alors que Harry était encore habillé de son pantalon.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? s'enquit innocemment Harry.

– Toi.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es un pervers.

– Je sais. Quel beau compliment, merci mon amour.

Alors que Harry rougissait devant le surnom, Drago en profita pour l'embrasser.

– Tu es partant pour une douche avec le plus grand pervers de tous les temps ? murmura Malefoy en se collant à lui.

– Ai-je vraiment le choix ? soupira théâtralement Harry.

Oui, il l'avait. Accepter ou refuser. Cependant, malgré une certaine appréhension, il n'avait aucune envie de refuser. Parce que Drago ne le pousserait jamais plus loin s'il ne le désirait pas. C'était ce qu'il se disait et espérait que ce serait le cas.

Il se surprenait. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait dit non et serait parti en courant. Ou alors il aurait rougi furieusement, bégayé. Peut-être était-ce parce que Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais aussi parce que Harry lui avait montré son corps, ses cicatrices qui l'obsédaient et le dégoûtaient.

– Non. Pas vraiment en fait. Car j'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche avec toi.

– Une douche ou... plus ?

– Tout dépendra de ce que nos corps et nos désirs veulent. S'ils souhaitent un petit... tête-à-tête...

L'expression fit pouffer Harry.

– Tête à tête, hein ? Quelle jolie tournure de phrase. J'aime beaucoup.

– Merci. Je suis très inspiré ce soir. Allez, chéri, à poil et sous la douche.

– Ça c'était nettement moins romantique.

Un glapissement sortit de sa bouche quand la main de Drago s'abattit sans ménagement sur ses fesses. Il le fixa, scandalisé.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était tentant.

Il s'éloigna avec un grand sourire et termina de se déshabiller. Potter se figea, les yeux braqués sur le pénis qui reposait sur un tapis de boucles claires. Il était comme le sien, ce qui rassura le jeune homme.

Harry n'avait jamais comparé auparavant la taille de son sexe avec celui des autres. Jusque là, il n'en avait pas vraiment vu l'utilité ni eu l'occasion au vu de son effroyable complexe physique.

– Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Rougissement. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Il fallait dire que le spectacle était... assez intéressant.

– Heu...

– Ton teint en dit long Harry. Je crois que je vais adorer cette couleur sur toi. Finis de te déshabiller, mon amour, pour que je puisse commencer à te laver le dos.

Harry entendit la douche s'allumer. Avec une certaine appréhension mêlée à de l'excitation, il retira son pantalon et son caleçon qu'il plia avec soin alors que sa chemise, son pull et sa cravate étaient roulés en boule dans un coin.

– Tu viens ? L'eau est parfaite.

Un peu terrifié à l'idée de se présenter entièrement nu devant Drago qui avait un corps parfait, Harry s'approcha et se glissa dans la cabine, serrant les poings pour ne pas couvrir ses parties intimes. L'eau bien chaude tomba sur lui en cascade.

– Détends-toi, il ne va rien se passer que tu ne veuilles vraiment. D'accord ?

– Je sais, répondit Harry dans un soupir. C'est juste que... les douches communes...

– Parce que tu penses que c'est mon truc ? répliqua Drago. Dis-toi qu'on est fait pareil. Tourne-toi.

Obéissant, Harry présenta son dos à son petit ami qui s'empressa de venir embrasser la peau humide avant de passer un gant plein de savon.

– Avant de sortir avec moi, tu es sorti avec qui ? interrogea Harry aussi innocemment que possible.

Le gant de toilette s'arrêta un instant puis reprit son massage.

– Pansy a été ma première petite amie. Ça n'a duré que quelques semaines. Nous étions en Cinquième Année. Mes parents m'ont dit que je devais tout arrêter parce qu'elle n'était pas pour moi, que peu importait son nom, elle ne serait jamais une Malefoy ni même considérée comme ma petite amie.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle m'en veut à ce point ?

– Oui. Elle digère d'autant moins que mes parents t'acceptent toi et non elle à l'époque. Ensuite j'ai été un temps avec Daphné. Là encore, mes parents ont refusé. C'était l'année dernière. Et puis je suis sorti avec une Serdaigle de Septième Année. On a couché ensemble une fois ou deux sans que ce soit concluant. Elle était jolie mais... je n'arrivais pas à être excité. Autant dire que ça a jeté un froid entre nous.

Harry se rappela de la petite histoire, du fait que Drago s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour les hommes. Il trouvait surprenant que personne n'ait entendu parler de cette histoire. Il préféra ne pas poser de question à ce sujet.

– Donc... tu as découvert que tu préférais les hommes aux femmes. Comment ?

Un torse se colla contre son dos pendant que le gant de toilette fit son apparition sur son ventre, relativement bas pour faire hoqueter Harry.

– En te reluquant toi.

– Q-quoi ? bégaya Potter tant par la surprise de l'aveu que par la caresse franche sur son entre-jambe.

– Surpris ?

– A-assez. Merlin !

Heureusement que le bras de Drago entourait sa taille sinon Harry serait tombé le nez en premier sur le carrelage de la douche. Ses pieds s'écartèrent afin de donner plus d'accès à la main de son petit ami. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose de dur dans le bas de son dos, entre ses fesses. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa respiration, la rendant erratique.

– Tu ne savais pas que je n'arrêtais pas de te regarder ? Je dois dire que j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour toi. Mais ce n'est que l'année dernière lorsque j'étais avec Mary-Susan que j'ai vraiment compris.

– Tu... Tu me regard... oh oui ! Drago !

Il jeta ses hanches en avant pour accentuer la caresse. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui continuait son entreprise. Sur sa tempe, il pouvait clairement percevoir le souffle haché de Drago qui entama des mouvements de bassin au même rythme que sa main.

– Oh oui. Quand tu as souri, tu m'as regardé et... Merlin je n'avais jamais été autant excité par quelqu'un. Cette nuit-là, j'en ai souillé mes draps. Lorsque j'ai... – il gémit et arrêta tout mouvement à la grande frustration de Harry – lorsque j'ai couché avec Mary-Susan... Bordel, tu n'as même pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre là, tout de suite.

Malefoy le repoussa un peu rudement contre la paroi. Harry eut comme un flash de leur petite séance après le déjeuner, dans les toilettes. C'était pareil. À la différence cependant qu'ils étaient nus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Drago le retourna contre le mur. Sa bouche fut bâillonnée par des lèvres impérieuses et l'une de ses cuisses fut prestement remontée sur la hanche du Serpentard. Il se laissa aller au baiser dominateur et au frottement délicieux sur la partie centrale de son anatomie, acceptant l'intrusion de la langue de Drago et l'invite à une danse dont il commençait à connaître les pas.

Cependant, il se figea quand quelque chose se posa _là_ , à cet endroit intime et très privé de son corps.

C'était un doigt dont la pulpe venait taquiner l'entrée de son anus.

Affreusement gêné, il interrompit le baiser et enterra son visage dans le creux du cou et de l'épaule de Drago, sa cuisse toujours sur la hanche. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, ce dernier le retenant par la taille et la cuisse.

Potter ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait. Continuer ou obliger Drago à tout arrêter. Dans son esprit, c'était très confus. Jusque là, son compagnon n'avait cessé de lui montrer que le sexe à deux était bien meilleur qu'une séance de masturbation en solitaire dans son lit. Toutefois, l'acte de pénétration en lui-même l'effrayait. Il n'était pas prêt à l'idée de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un.

Lorsque ce doigt inquisiteur pénétra doucement ses chairs, Harry ne bougea plus, incapable de penser avec cohérence. Dans le vide de son esprit, il tenta tout de même de déterminer ce que cela lui faisait.

Contre lui, Drago était tout aussi immobile. Seul son souffle trahissait son état, de même que sa hampe dure que Harry pouvait parfaitement sentir alignée à la sienne dans le même état.

Le brun aurait voulu reposer sa jambe et repousser son petit ami. Il l'aurait voulu, si le désir n'avait pas embrasé ses veines et incité à accepter l'intrusion. Toutefois, quand ce doigt s'insinua plus franchement dans son intimité, Harry renâcla. Ce n'était pas agréable. Ce n'était pas douloureux, simplement il avait l'impression d'une brûlure et d'un tiraillement à cet endroit.

C'était juste assez pour le faire descendre sur terre et tout arrêter.

–Stop ! S'il te plaît, Drago ! Stop !

Le doigt le laissa et sa jambe retomba sur le carrelage. Drago se laissa aller contre lui, toujours empli de désir.

– Désolé, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

– J'ai vu ça, dit Harry sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas prêt et le faire dans une salle de bains... je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais je préfère un bon lit.

– Je comprends, soupira son amant. Ça fait mal ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ils étaient deux ignorants en matière de sexe masculin. Potter ne devait ses connaissances qu'après de nombreuses lectures dans divers livres trouvés ça et là dans les librairies du monde moldu.

– Ça brûlait un peu.

– Je n'ai pas pensé qu'on aurait besoin de lubrifiant.

Potter rigola. Cette idée ne lui serait pas non plus venue à l'esprit.

– Il va falloir qu'on expérimente beaucoup avant d'être au point, ronronna Drago en fondant dans le cou de son partenaire.

De nouveau un éclat de rire pour Harry. Rire qui se transforma en gémissement quand Drago bougea contre lui.

Ils étaient toujours en forme et simplement oublier leur petit souci commun pour finir leur douche était simplement impensable. Seulement le désir était légèrement amoindri et l'urgence avait disparu.

Paresseusement, Drago se remit à se frotter à lui, bécotant dans le même temps le cou humide sur lequel il avait déjà apposé sa marque en la présence d'un magnifique suçon.

Harry grognait tant la friction était plaisante. Il était bien, là, entre les bras de son amant, contre ce mur frais tandis que l'eau chaude tombait en cascade sur leurs corps brûlants. Il aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sauf que dans ses pensées, il n'était pas aussi excité.

Sa hampe était tendue, sensible et dure comme la pierre. Il ne suffirait que de quelques allers et venues pour qu'ils se libèrent l'un et l'autre. D'une main maladroite, Potter s'empara de leurs deux érections et les fit glisser l'une contre l'autre, appréciant la lourdeur et l'épaisseur entre ses doigts.

– Plus vite, Harry, soupira Drago.

Il venait d'avoir la preuve que c'était tout aussi bon pour son compagnon. Il accéléra le mouvement puis se libéra dans un orgasme fantastique. Son petit ami s'affala sur lui et il remercia le fait d'avoir un mur dans son dos pour lui permettre de ne pas se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air sur le sol de la douche. D'autant que la chute aurait été très douloureuse.

– Tu sais quoi ? murmura Drago contre lui. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis bien là.

Harry le comprenait aisément. Lui aussi était bien là. Sauf qu'ils devaient finir de se laver puis se mettre en pyjama et enfin ils pourraient s'étendre dans le lit et s'endormir. Ou se câliner. Ou discuter tout simplement.

Il leur fallut quinze minutes pour se retrouver sous la couette, rideaux fermés et scellés d'un sort.

Là où, dans son dortoir et son lit, Harry se serait endormi en quelques secondes, dans celui de Drago il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Ce qui ne le surprit pas, parce qu'il ne dormait jamais la première nuit.

Lorsque le réveil sonna à six heures trente, le Poufsouffle sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas pu dormir. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

Il n'était cependant pas fatigué. Juste légèrement groggy. Il tiendrait la journée et ce soir, si tout se passait bien, il dormirait comme une masse. Pour peu qu'il soit dans son lit ou celui de son Serpentard de petit ami.

– Bien dormi ? lui demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui.

Aussi aveugle qu'une taupe sans ses lunettes, Harry ne pouvait le voir ni ne serait-ce que discerner son visage. Mais il savait ce que donnait un Drago à peine réveillé. Les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, des petits yeux encore gonflés de sommeil... Le Drago encore un peu endormi était bien loin du Drago parfaitement alerte.

– Non, admit Harry. Mais c'est normal. Je ne dors jamais bien la première nuit.

– Mmmmh, ronronna son amant en se collant contre lui. Ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

– D'autres ? releva Harry sans comprendre.

– Oui, d'autres nuits ici, dans mon lit.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Cette nuit ?

– On verra.

– Et ce week-end, on pourra passer nos journées au lit ?

Harry allait dire que c'était envisageable, avant de se rappeler qu'il était pris dimanche. Ensuite, ils seraient en vacances le vendredi suivant et chacun partirait de son côté.

– Non. Je suis en retenue avec Rogue. Enfin... tu vois.

– Oui. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu viendras pendant les vacances ?

Potter chercha à savoir s'il était ou non railleur.

– Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Oui, pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Drago bougea contre lui, le poussant à s'allonger complètement sur le matelas étroit pour venir s'étendre sur lui.

– Chéri, après ce que je t'ai raconté hier, tu penses vraiment que tes parents accepteraient d'avoir le fils de ceux qui ont conduit ta tante en prison chez eux ?

Son amant lui caressa le visage tendrement. Qu'il aimait cette douceur. Il pourrait passer ses journées à se faire dorloter. Dommage que Drago ne montre ce côté très tendre que dans l'intimité. Pas qu'il soit mauvais ou méchant en public, mais il était assez peu câlin. Sauf la veille dans la salle commune où il avait gardé Harry deux minutes sur ses genoux.

– Je pense qu'ils le savent déjà.

* * *

 **À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

Avant de commencer mes conneries, merci à Aventurine-san et KSP pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu aux autres.

Maintenant, les bêtises :

 **Happy birthday to moi, happy birthday to moi, happy birthday to moiiii, Nano', happy birthday to moi!**

Et un cadeau pour vous. z'avez vu l'auteur gentille que je suis de vous offrir un cadeau le jour de mon anniversaire? Aller, faut que je vous confesse mon âge. Sur mes papiers, j'ai 28 ans mais dans la vraie vie, on me donne 15-16 ans, 22 mais guère plus de 25. Et mentalement... heu, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ça reste secret.

* * *

9

Harry se tenait là, en silence, alors que le cercueil contenant le corps défunt de sa mère descendait lentement dans le trou creusé. Le jeune homme maintenant orphelin contenait autant que possible ses larmes.

Ses parents étaient morts trois jours auparavant, le matin de Noël. Harry avait prévu d'aller passer la journée et peut-être la nuit au manoir Malefoy, sur insistance de son amant, puis avait dû décliner parce que Lily et James avaient rendu leur dernier soupir.

Il se trouvait donc devant leur tombe au milieu du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, village semi-sorcier dans lequel il était né et avait passé les premiers mois de sa vie. C'était là que sa famille aurait voulu être.

En ce triste jour du 28 décembre, sous les assauts froid du vent d'hiver, Harry regardait sa mère entrer dans sa dernière demeure. Il n'était pas seul, le professeur Rogue se tenait à ses côtés et le jeune homme l'en remerciait. Drago n'était pas là, parce que son petit ami avait refusé sa présence. Il préférait le savoir en train de profiter de sa famille au lieu de devoir se recueillir sur la tombe d'inconnus. Il lui avait promis de venir le lendemain pour passer la fin des vacances ensemble.

Harry n'avait invité personne, pas même les Weasley, à part Severus parce qu'il avait été là, ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, lourde mais rassurante. Une main qui voulait dire « je suis là. »

De longues minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant ce grand trou qui venait d'accueillir les défunts.

– Vous devriez rentrer, Potter, il ne fait pas chaud.

– Professeur ? fit Harry sans paraître avoir entendu le conseil. Vous m'aviez promis de me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes autant impliqué.

Il leva ses émeraudes vers son enseignant et nota la brève lueur de douleur dans les obsidiennes de Rogue.

– C'est exact.

– Vous accepteriez de prendre le thé chez moi ?

C'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un dans son appartement. Jamais personne ne s'y était rendu.

– Volontiers, accepta Severus.

Harry le fit transplaner jusque dans son salon et le débarrassa de son manteau noir moldu avant de l'inviter à s'installer.

– Vous connaissiez mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Potter en préparant le thé sur le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

Son appartement n'était pas très meublé. Il n'avait que le nécessaire, n'étant présent que un, voire deux mois par an. Depuis un an qu'il habitait là, Harry n'avait eu vraiment le temps que de faire les peintures des murs. Pas de décoration. Tout était blanc, gris et noir. La grande baie vitrée offrait une vue dégagée sur un quartier calme de Londres et permettait à la lumière d'entrer.

C'était petit mais bien assez grand pour lui. Une fois son diplôme en poche, il pourrait toujours prendre un animal en plus de sa chouette harfang des neiges, Hedwige, et s'occuper un peu plus de la décoration.

– Nous étions de la même année. Lily, votre père, votre parrain et deux de leurs amis étaient à Gryffondor tandis que j'étais à Serpentard. J'ai rencontré votre mère quelques années avant la rentrée. Nous étions amis.

Harry leva les yeux de la préparation des boissons, surpris qu'il était. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rogue et sa mère aient pu être amis.

– À la rentrée et pendant les années qui ont suivi, nous sommes restés aussi proches que deux personnes venant de deux maisons rivales puissent être.

Le professeur se leva et marcha jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Harry le contempla un instant. Son enseignant avait une expression de douleur sur le visage, preuve qu'il avait été attaché à Lily. Peut-être même qu'il en était amoureux.

– Vous l'aimiez ? murmura-t-il.

– Seriez-vous choqué si je vous disais oui ?

– Je... non.

C'était la stricte vérité. Il était étonné mais pas choqué.

Après avoir mis de l'eau dans la théière et une cuillère à infuser, Harry fit tourner le minuteur pour que le thé soit parfait.

– Votre mère était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Elle était belle, intelligente, forte mais elle avait un caractère qui en a rendu fou plus d'un, moi le premier. C'était un des meilleurs étudiants de l'école. Nous partagions la même passion pour les potions.

– C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté ? Pour elle ?

– Oui. Avant que vous ne me proposiez, je n'osais faire quoi que ce soit, parce que j'avais peur que vous...

– Que je refuse ? C'était votre amie, répliqua Harry doucement alors que le minuteur sonna.

Il retira la cuillère et servit le thé dans les tasses puis apporta le tout dans un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table basse.

– Elle... J'ai fait des choses qui vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! Je ne suis pas un homme bon, Mr Potter ! À la fin de notre scolarité, votre mère et moi n'étions plus en bons termes. Je lui avais dit des choses abominables !

– Je suis sûr qu'elle vous a pardonné.

– Stupide Poufsouffle ! s'énerva Rogue en se tournant vers lui.

– Peut-être. Mais une amitié qui dure malgré vos maisons et vos caractères, je suis presque certain de ce que j'avance.

C'était ainsi qu'il voyait sa mère. Une femme qui savait pardonner.

– En Cinquième Année, après les BUSEs, j'ai insulté Lily. Je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Harry en lâcha presque le paquet de petits gâteaux, horrifié. Il avait déjà entendu ce terme et pas dans une conversation polie.

– Depuis ce jour, reprit Rogue, elle m'a tourné le dos. Vous avez une image idéale de votre mère et je ne peux vous blâmer pour cela. Malgré tous les souvenirs que j'en ai, je l'idéalise également. Depuis ce jour, notre amitié a été détruite. Je n'avais plus personne. Au vu de mon caractère, personne ne souhaitait être ami avec moi. Pas comme elle a pu l'être. De toute manière, je n'acceptais personne. À cette époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrutait. N'ayant plus rien, je suis devenu Mangemort.

Le Poufsouffle cligna des yeux, ne pouvant y croire.

– Je n'avais plus rien à perdre et j'étais pétri d'arrogance. Le Lord avait des idéaux auxquels je croyais. Et puis un jour, j'ai eu vent d'une prophétie vous concernant vous et Londubat.

– Une prophétie ? bredouilla Potter d'une voix blanche.

– Oui. Elle parlait d'un enfant né à la fin juillet que le Lord marquerait comme son égal. Enfant dont les parents avaient défié trois fois Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous et Londubat. Lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai supplié Lily de se mettre à l'abri, Dumbledore et _Lui_ de la protéger.

– Je... je ne suis pas l'enfant de la prophétie, souffla Harry.

Il n'avait aucune marque faite par Voldemort. Juste des cicatrices dues à Rabastan Lestranges.

– Le Lord a désigné Londubat, acquiesça Rogue. Il a tué ses parents. J'ai appris plus tard ce que les Lestranges avaient fait à votre famille. Je me suis sentit tellement responsable de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit.

– Vous...

– J'aurais dû la protéger ! cria Severus. Quand... Quand j'ai su... j'ai été anéanti. Albus m'avait proposé une place en tant que professeur alors qu'il savait mon statut de Mangemort. Mon allégeance avait changé à l'époque. Une fois votre mère dans la ligne de mire du Lord, je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire, alors je suis devenu espion pour le compte du directeur. Mais ça n'a rien changé au résultat. Je me suis plongé à corps perdu dans mes potions et mon travail d'enseignant. J'ai fait quelques recherches pour vos parents.

Il y eut un silence. Harry but une gorgée de son thé et reposa sa tasse dans sa soucoupe, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Aussi préféra-t-il attendre que Severus se décide à continuer.

– Ce jour-là, lorsque vous m'avez proposé de travailler pour vous, de trouver un remède pour vos parents, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. J'ai failli dire non.

– Mais vous avez accepté. Par amour pour maman ?

– Oui. Je ne pensais qu'à elle.

– Vous auriez voulu la garder. Juste elle ? Mon père ne vous importait pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Harry voyait son père comme un héros. Tout le monde parlait de lui comme étant formidable, drôle, intelligent. Tout le monde avait des souvenirs. Sauf son enfant.

– Votre père, votre parrain et ses amis ne m'aimaient pas. C'était réciproque. Je haïssais votre père. Plus encore depuis que votre mère est tombée amoureuse de lui. Alors oui, je ne pensais qu'à votre mère lorsqu'elle a été la cible du Lord. Elle et c'est tout. Pas même à vous.

Pour le coup, Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

– En les revoyant à Ste Mangouste, la haine que j'éprouvais pour Potter s'est atténuée. Personne ne mérite ce qu'ils ont vécu. J'ai subi le Doloris. Plus souvent que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et je ne le souhaite à personne. Alors passer des heures... non, c'est quelque chose je ne souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi. Et comment en vouloir à une personne qui ne s'en souvient même pas ? Vous lui ressemblez, vous savez ? chuchota soudain Severus. Vous êtes son portrait craché. La première fois que je vous ai vu, je vous ai détesté aussi. Parce que vous étiez comme lui. Mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Les yeux de Lily. Et puis vous êtes allé à Poufsouffle. Je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez de votre père que l'apparence. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Lily en face de moi.

De la part du professeur, c'était sans doute le plus beau compliment que Harry puisse recevoir un jour. Il lui sourit et reprit sa tasse pour masquer son trouble.

– Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

– Comment cela ? fit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

– Vous allez continuer vos recherches ?

– Non. Parce que si je trouve quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement. Il savait que le maître des Potions avait fait de son mieux.

– J'ai appris dans les journaux que les Lestranges allaient être exécutés, dit-il tout bas pour changer de sujet, ses doigts autour de sa tasse brûlante.

Il l'avait découvert le lendemain du décès de ses parents. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Surtout pas si l'on considérait que les Lestranges avaient été emprisonnés pendant seize ans et que lorsque les Potter étaient décédés, leurs tortionnaires venaient de voir leur vie durablement raccourcie.

– Ils étaient dans le couloir de la mort, comme on dit chez les moldus. C'était la sentence. Le Doloris est un Impardonnable. Son utilisation interdite et tout manquement est un aller simple à Azkaban. Les Lestranges ont torturé jusqu'à la folie un Auror et une Langue de Plomb, ils ont également tué un autre Auror. Tant que les Potter étaient en vie, ils l'étaient tout autant. Si vos parents venaient à mourir, les Lestranges subissaient la même chose.

– La mère de Drago doit être anéantie.

C'était pourquoi il avait préféré que son amant reste avec ses parents, pour les soutenir.

– C'était sa sœur après tout.

– La famille a toujours été importante pour Narcissa. Pas pour Bellatrix qui a une notion du terme famille assez relative. Elle n'a pas hésité à tuer son propre cousin. De même qu'elle a tué le mari de son autre sœur simplement parce qu'il était comme Lily, un né moldu. De ce que je sais, dès lors que Bellatrix a assassiné son cousin, Narcissa a cessé de la voir comme sa sœur. Elle n'est pas venue à son procès.

Selon Harry, c'était un comportement assez contradictoire pour quelqu'un dévoué à sa famille. Toutefois, il admettait la comprendre aisément.

– Vous connaissez bien les Malefoy ?

– Relativement peu. Nous faisions partie de la même maison mais à des années différentes. Lucius et moi étions Mangemorts. Nous n'avions pas confiance l'un en l'autre, avec raison. Il a retourné sa veste après le décès du Lord, arguant avoir été manipulé alors que tous savaient que c'était faux. J'ai eu le rôle d'agent double.

– Oh.

Ce fait changeait la donne. Harry était vaguement au courant que le père de Drago avait été un partisan de Voldemort. Ce qui ne l'avait pas rassuré outre mesure. Mais apprendre qu'il avait plus ou moins détourné la vérité afin d'être blanchi achevait de faire douter Harry.

– Êtes-vous inquiet quant à votre relation avec le jeune Drago ?

– Eh bien... un peu oui. Je veux dire, Drago m'a invité à passer la fin des vacances avec ses parents et... il dit que ses parents acceptent que lui et moi sortions ensemble. Je suis désolé de vous parler de ça.

Il s'enterra dans sa tasse. Rogue n'était pas là pour entendre ses doutes d'adolescent.

– Vous me faites penser à un ami de votre père. Remus Lupin. Lui non plus n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ni vraiment en ses amis. Pas les premières années tout du moins. Mais je peux le concevoir. Remus Lupin était... est toujours, un loup-garou. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il a été admis à Poudlard. Toujours est-il qu'il y a fait sa scolarité et que votre père, votre parrain et un autre étudiant sont devenus ses amis. Pour ce que j'en sais, ses amis sont devenus des animagus et sont restés proches après Poudlard.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, admit Harry pour qui ce nom lui était totalement étranger.

Son père avait parmi ses amis proches un loup-garou ? Décidément, cet après-midi, Harry allait de surprises en surprises et il se demandait si apprendre autant de choses sur ses parents était bien ou non.

Il savait pour son père et son parrain. Par curiosité, lorsque McGonagall en avait parlé quelques années auparavant, il avait été voir la liste et avait découvert que la directrice adjointe était enregistrée, au même titre que Sirius Black et James Potter. De même que d'autres dont le nom lui était inconnu.

– Ce n'est pas tellement surprenant. Lupin s'est exilé de lui-même dans une meute de loups-garous. J'ignore totalement s'il est encore en vie. Cela dit, vous pouvez toujours tenter de prendre contact avec lui.

– Un loup-garou ?

– Il est domestiqué celui-là. Malgré ses amis, et cela me coûte de le dire, il n'était pas... mauvais.

Harry ne put empêcher un rire. Rogue avait fait une plaisanterie. C'était tellement rare que cela méritait d'être souligné.

– Qui était l'autre étudiant ? releva Harry.

– Un certain Peter Pettigrow.

Cette fois, Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

– C'est un... détenu d'Azkaban, non ?

– Tout à fait. Emprisonné parce qu'il était devenu Mangemort et qu'il avait contribué à la torture de vos parents en dévoilant le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il était leur Gardien du Secret.

– Il... Il les a vendus ? Ses propres amis ?

– Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre ainsi.

– Non c'est... c'est bien. Je ne connais que très peu de choses sur mes parents. Je... je ne pensais pas en découvrir autant mais... c'est bien. C'est bien, répéta-t-il.

– L'image que j'ai de vos parents n'est pas celle que d'autres ont. Si vous demandez à Lupin, il vous racontera autre chose.

– Je ne sais pas si je vais le contacter. Il ne s'est jamais manifesté après... que mes parents aient été emmenés à Ste Mangouste. J'ai passé quinze ans dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi et qui me l'a bien fait comprendre. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont mis dehors parce que j'étais attiré par les hommes. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait avant, c'était simplement par peur du directeur. Mais... cet homme, ce Lupin, il était ami avec mon père et est parti sans se soucier de savoir si le fils de James allait bien. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à Ste Mangouste. Donc...

– Personne ne vous oblige à l'appeler ni même à lui écrire. Je pensais juste que vous deviez connaître son existence si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

– Merci Mr.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis Rogue partit non sans avoir bu son thé. Harry le remercia encore une fois et, à sa grande surprise, son enseignant lui serra la main.

– Vos parents auraient été très fiers de vous, dit-il juste avant de partir.

Une fois seul, Harry se laissa tomber dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était là, dans son appartement, sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie, il avait envie de pleurer, de se rouler en boule et d'attendre que le temps passe ou que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant de se rendre chez Drago. Maintenant qu'il savait que Lucius avait été Mangemort, bien que Drago ait confirmé cela avant, son appréhension avait augmenté.

0o0

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le manoir Malefoy était presque aussi grand que Poudlard, Harry aurait répliqué que c'était une plaisanterie. Il pouvait avouer, une fois devant la grille, que la demeure familiale n'était pas aussi imposante que l'école de sorcellerie et de magie, mais qu'elle n'était pas toute petite. Les Malefoy étaient riches. C'était un fait très connu. Les Potter avaient de l'argent également mais Harry prit conscience qu'à côté de la famille de son petit ami, il était presque pauvre.

Il était dix heures, heure à laquelle Harry et Drago avaient convenu de se retrouver. Potter n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, angoissé par cette rencontre et ces retrouvailles. Il était planté là, devant l'immense demeure, attendant dans le froid et la grisaille qu'on se déplace. C'était ce que son amant lui avait dit de faire. Il avait également ajouté de ne pas toucher la grille. Le Poufsouffle s'était prudemment abstenu de le faire, préférant éviter toute mauvaise surprise.

Dans sa poche se trouvait sa malle dûment rétrécie d'un sort et considérablement allégée.

Au bout de la longue allée bordée de haies taillées, la grande porte sombre du manoir s'ouvrit. Une tête aux cheveux très clairs apparut et dévala en courant les quelques marches du perron. Harry, sans toucher la grille, se rapprocha d'elle, yeux plissés, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à déterminer qui était son hôte. Seul Drago lui vint à l'esprit en se rendant compte qu'il courait vers lui. Ce n'était pas Lucius Malefoy qui ferait une telle chose. L'idée-même de l'imaginer courir choqua Harry.

– Bonjour Harry, fit la voix essoufflée de Drago. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Potter acquiesça même s'il n'avait fait que transplaner.

– Donne ta main.

– Quoi ?

– Fais-moi confiance.

Résigné, Harry passa sa main entre les barreaux pour venir prendre celle de Drago. Il vit avec stupeur la grille s'évanouir pour le laisser passer. Elle réapparut dès qu'il fut de l'autre côté.

– Protection Malefoy. Si tu avais touché du bout du doigt le barreaux, tu serais sonné. Ça va ?

– Pas trop. Je ne dors pas bien depuis...

Il se tut alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il n'avait fait que pleurer ces derniers jours et rien ni personne ne pouvait endiguer le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Depuis quatre jours, il avait un vide en lui. Un vide qui ne se comblerait qu'avec les années.

– Je suis désolé pour eux. J'aurais voulu être là.

– Ta mère avait besoin de toi, Dray.

– Toi aussi. Mon père était présent. Qui est venu pour tes parents ?

– Le professeur Rogue. Il connaissait maman, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en avisant la lueur dangereuse dans les iris gris. C'était sa meilleure amie et il a beaucoup fait pour mes parents. Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi, Dray. Mais je préférais que tu t'occupes de ta maman. Même si t'avoir m'aurait aidé.

– Je n'aime pas trop quand tu fais ça, chuchota Drago en serrant entre ses doigts la main de Harry. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, c'est mauvais. N'en parlons plus. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Harry ne dit rien, content lui aussi d'être là. Il redoutait aussi fortement la rencontre avec les Malefoy.

Main dans la main, ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'au manoir qui devenait, si c'était possible, de plus en plus imposant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

– Il est immense !

– Folie des grandeurs de mes ancêtres. Ma famille a de l'argent et aime le montrer. Viens, je vais te présenter, on s'installe et je te fais visiter rapidement.

Ils gravirent en courant presque le perron et passèrent la grande porte en bois sombre sur laquelle Harry put voir un serpent en guise de heurtoir. Il se demanda si tous les Malefoy avaient été à Serpentard ou si certains avaient échappé à la règle.

Cette interrogation lui quitta l'esprit dès l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le hall immense. Devant eux se dressaient fièrement Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa. Harry retint l'envie de se regarder. Il ressemblait à un épouvantail dépenaillé à côté des parents de son petit ami.

Le couple était parfait dans son ensemble bleu. Harry se surprit à envier leur prestance et s'obligea à rester droit pour ne pas ressembler à un petit vieux.

– Père, mère, commença Drago, je vous présente mon petit ami, Harry Potter.

Les Malefoy lui sourirent. Un sourire que Harry qualifia de sincère. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une famille réputée pour ses manigances et ses manipulations. Alors Potter se méfia.

– Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Mr Potter, commença Narcissa en s'approchant, main tendue. Je suis heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.

– De même, Mrs, répondit Harry la voix rauque, serrant dans la sienne cette main pâle et fine.

Il aurait voulu s'excuser ou présenter ses condoléances pour Bellatrix mais n'en avait aucune envie. La mort de cette sorcière était une bénédiction à ses yeux.

– Mr Potter, fit Lucius sans bouger de sa place.

– Je vais conduire Harry à ma chambre et je lui fais visiter le manoir. Nous serons présents pour le déjeuner.

Harry fut entraîné à la suite du jeune lord dans les escaliers en marbre. Arrivé à l'étage, il se laissa tirer, essayant de regarder les portraits accrochés dans les galeries.

– Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-il alors que leurs pas foulaient un épais tapis vert foncé. Tous ces tableaux, ils représentent qui ?

– Certains, des sorciers célèbres, mais la plupart sont des Malefoy.

– Autant que cela ? Je pensais que dans ta famille, vous n'étiez que des enfants uniques.

À sa grande surprise, Drago rit. C'était un beau son. Son petit ami ne riait pas souvent.

– Beaucoup ont exigé d'être peints plusieurs fois, à différents stades de leur vie. J'ai un ancêtre qui voulait des tableaux de lui tous les ans. Il se trouvait tellement beau qu'il désirait se contempler à tous les âges de sa vie.

– Il ne s'appellerait pas Narcisse par hasard ? ironisa Harry alors que le mythe de cet être tombé amoureux de son reflet s'imposait à lui.

– Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Drago.

– C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Il s'appelle vraiment Narcisse ?

Il avait dit cela pour rire.

– Oui. Narcisse Augustus Malefoy.

– OK.

– Tu ne me crois pas.

– Je reste dubitatif, admit Harry.

– Je te prouverai qu'il existe vraiment. Tiens, ma chambre est là.

Il s'était arrêté devant une porte identique aux autres. Harry regarda autour afin de se donner un repère. Mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un mur vierge.

Drago ne le laissa pas tergiverser et entra. La pièce était aussi grande que son appartement. Un grand lit était posé au milieu. Une table de travail couverte de livres et de parchemins se tenait contre un mur, entourée d'une vaste bibliothèque. Harry repéra deux portes.

– À droite, la salle de bains. À gauche, mon... dressing.

– Ton dressing ? répéta Harry ahuri.

Pour sa part, une commode suffisait amplement à ranger ses vêtements. Il avait été contraint d'acheter une petite penderie afin de suspendre un ou deux costumes, histoire de ne pas les froisser.

– Oui. Je t'ai fait un peu de place pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires. Ta malle est dans ta poche ?

– Heu... oui.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle était posée par terre et avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Les garçons la traînèrent jusque dans le dressing et la laissèrent là. Puis Drago repoussa Harry contre un mur et se pressa contre lui, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

– Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire bonjour correctement, murmura-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Un contact léger et bref qui déplut fortement à Harry. Ce dernier l'obligea à approfondir ce simulacre de baiser. Il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. La présence de Drago, sa chaleur, ses lèvres, son corps, tout lui avait manqué.

– Je suis content d'être là, souffla-t-il. J'ai voulu t'écrire plein de fois pour que tu viennes chez moi mais... avec leur mort et l'enterrement... J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là.

– Je serais venu. Mais apparemment, tu voulais que je reste avec ma mère.

Harry nota clairement le reproche. Il chercha vainement un autre sujet de conversation, sans en trouver.

– J'en ai un peu parlé avec mes parents, reprit Drago. Histoire d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements. Je n'avais jamais vu mère aussi en colère.

– Contre moi ? murmura Harry inquiet.

– Non, pas contre toi, chéri. Contre sa sœur. Elle dit que ma tante est entièrement responsable de son incarcération. Tante Bellatrix, selon elle, n'était pas comme cela étant jeune. Elle a changé quand le Lord a commencé à recruter. Notre famille... celle de ma mère, était portée sur la pureté du sang. Celle de père aussi. Les Malefoy et les Black ont apporté leur lot de Mangemorts. Je sais que mon grand-père paternel en était un et qu'il a poussé père à devenir l'un des leurs. Mon oncle Regulus, le frère de ton parrain, s'est enrôlé dans leurs rangs. Selon mère, il a été poussé par ses parents qui avaient déjà renié oncle Sirius, trop Gryffondor à leur goût et trop... pro moldu. De ce que je sais, oncle Regulus est mort jeune. Il n'avait pas vingt ans quand il a été tué. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

Drago se tut un instant. Harry se tortilla contre le montant de la séparation entre la chambre et le dressing. Montant contre lequel son dos reposait. Ce n'était pas confortable, d'autant que son petit ami s'appuyait contre lui.

– Tante Bellatrix est devenue une Mangemort par volonté. Personne ne l'y a poussée. La folie du Lord l'a atteinte et elle est devenue plus sombre, plus... dangereuse. Mère finissait par avoir peur quand elles se voyaient. Ensuite père a épousé mère. Elles ne se retrouvaient qu'une ou deux fois par an, pas plus. Tante Bellatrix a épousé Rodolphus, un autre Mangemort. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. Mais mère m'a dit qu'elle avait refusé qu'ils viennent à la maison à partir du moment où je suis venu au monde. Parce qu'ils emmenaient toujours Rabastan.

Harry se tendit. Ce nom lui donnait des frissons et une violente envie de vomir.

– J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus. Mère a refusé de parler. Père... m'a assuré que je préférais ne rien savoir.

– Je ne suis pas certain non plus d'avoir envie de savoir, admit Harry.

Il en connaissait assez sur la nature sadique de l'individu pour ne pas chercher plus loin. Son corps pouvait témoigner de la folie de cet homme.

– Désolé, souffla Drago en plongeant dans son cou. Je retourne le couteau dans la plaie alors que je ne devrais pas.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Harry n'était pas rompu par la tristesse ou la colère. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Ce que les Lestranges avaient fait, il était au courant depuis des années. Quant à la mort de ses parents, cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'y préparait. Bien que la douleur de leur perte soit encore vive, il était soulagé de les savoir dans un monde meilleur. Ils ne souffraient plus et avaient retrouvé leurs pleines capacités mentales.

Il était heureux de savoir les responsables de la folie de ses parents quelque part entre la vie et la mort. Les Lestranges, Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus, avaient reçu la pire mise à mort au monde : le baiser du Détraqueur. Ces créatures aspiraient l'âme de l'humain pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, incapable de satisfaire ses besoins primaires. En général, pour ce que Harry en savait, les victimes des Détraqueurs mourraient dans les jours qui suivaient le baiser.

– Ça va, répondit Potter. D'ici quelques jours, il sera définitivement mort et je pourrai tourner la page.

0o0

Harry découvrit la vie au manoir Malefoy. Mr et Mrs Malefoy étaient prévenants, aimables. Lucius semblait bien plus distant que son épouse qui ne cessait d'accaparer le petit ami de son fils. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il se débrouillait bien en botanique, ils pouvaient passer deux ou trois heures par jour dans la serre à faire des boutures de plantes, à tailler des rosiers, entretenir des fleurs rares... À tel point que Drago avait un jour piqué une crise de jalousie.

Le soir-même de cette fameuse crise, ils faisaient l'amour pour la première fois. Ce ne fut pas aussi formidable qu'ils l'auraient cru. Trop de douleur, de précipitation et pas assez de préparation.

Ils avaient recommencé plus tard. Cette fois, ça avait été meilleur bien qu'encore assez hasardeux.

Le lendemain, les Malefoy n'avaient fait aucun commentaire mais Harry avait su qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant de la petite activité nocturne à laquelle leur fils et leur invité s'était prêtée. Cela était dû au fait que le brun avait grimacé en s'installant à la table du petit-déjeuner et qu'une heure plus tard, il découvrait un baume cicatrisant que Drago n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Ils avaient rougi tous les deux.

Par la suite, Harry avait commencé à se dévoiler, à montrer qui il était. Autant dire que Drago avait été surpris et n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter qu'il était étrange mais qu'il aimait bien ce côté un peu fou de sa personnalité.

Le jeune Poufsouffle se sentait bien au manoir. Il voyait Drago sous un nouveau jour, plus tendre, amoureux, jaloux et possessif qu'il ne l'aurait cru, cependant cela ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

Ce séjour se profilait sans le moindre nuage. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

0o0

Quelques jours après son arrivée au manoir, Harry reçut une lettre d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les Malefoy.

Il n'attendait comme courrier que celui de Ron et la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou lui livrait tous les matins. Certainement pas une lettre de la prison.

Peu désireux d'avoir affaire aux regards curieux de son amant et des parents de ce dernier, Harry s'excusa et quitta la salle à manger pour aller lire son courrier dans la chambre. Une fois assis sur le couvre-lit vert, le jeune homme décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour en tirer une courte lettre du directeur de la prison, ainsi qu'une petite fiole avec un long filament argenté à l'intérieur.

Il commença par la lettre.

 _« À l'attention de Mr H. Potter,_

 _Monsieur,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre le décès de Mr. Rabastan Lestranges survenu dans la nuit à 3h29._

 _Étant un condamné à mort, Mr Lestranges a pu accéder à une dernière volonté. Il a demandé à vous remettre quelque chose. Afin de remplir le vœux de Mr Lestranges, vous trouverez ci-joint une fiole contenant un souvenir de Mr Lestranges. Il a tenu à ce que vous l'ayez. Nous ignorons tout de son contenu. Aussi, en raison de la nature de son expéditeur, nous vous recommandons une grande prudence._

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

 _Herbert Wincklesbarg, directeur d'Azkaban, »_

Harry reposa le parchemin et récupéra la fiole. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, ne sachant qu'en faire. C'était un souvenir de Lestranges et il ne voulait rien savoir de cet homme. S'il s'agissait d'excuses, il n'en voulait pas. Si c'était autre chose, il n'était pas certain de le désirer non plus.

Soucieux, Harry préféra descendre. Il retrouva Drago dans la bibliothèque, comme tous les jours.

– Eh bien, tu en fais une tête.

– Il est mort, annonça le jeune homme tout simplement. Le directeur voulait me prévenir et me donner ça.

Il tendit la fiole pour la montrer à son amant dont l'expression faciale devint sombre.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ?

– Un souvenir.

– De... Rabastan ?

– Oui.

– Et tu vas le regarder ?

– Aucune idée.

– Tu vas en faire quoi ?

– Aucune idée. La dernière volonté de cette ordure était de me donner ça. Le directeur l'a fait mais il préconise que je fasse attention si jamais je désire le regarder.

Ce fut sans écouter les conseils judicieux de Mr Malefoy que Harry se décida finalement le soir-même à plonger dans une Pensine afin de voir ce que Rabastan lui voulait même après la mort.

À peine fut-il tombé qu'il le regretta amèrement.

Parce qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'excuses. C'était ce que l'homme lui avait fait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

* * *

 **À suivre**

Last chapter, eh bien soit samedi prochain (pas demain, bande de petits coquins), donc le 19, soit le samedi d'après donc le 26 mais comme je risquerai l'indigestion de chocolats et du reste parce que c'est le lendemain de Noël, bah...à voir

Donc certains (hein Jenny) doivent se préparer psychologiquement à ce que le prochain chapitre voit écrit à la fin, le mot FIN et non à suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à KSP, Aventurine-san pour vos reviews anonymes. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

 **Petite (grande) note avant de vous laisser enfin lire :**

Alors, la plupart des reviews reçues ont mises en avant l'absence de lemon pour leur première fois. Je n'ai pas voulu écrire ce lemon. La plupart des lemons que j'écris sont des premières fois et autant dire que je n'ai pas voulu en écrire une autre.

Pour ceux qui estiment que les derniers chapitres vont trop vite, que cette fin risque de voir la fic être bâclée, j'en suis navrée. Quand j'écris un truc, j'écris tout ce dont j'ai envie de parler dans cette fic et quand j'ai fini, la fic doit se terminer. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter des trucs rien que pour le plaisir. Pour moi, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire même si ça semble incomplet pour certains

Cette fic a été écrite d'une seule traite et a été finie cet été. Étant une éternelle insatisfaite, je préfère éviter de revenir sur un texte sauf pour corriger les conneries, les incohérences.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture

* * *

10

Le corps tomba inerte sous le regard horrifié de Drago qui resta planté là, incapable de réagir. Son père rejoignit son amant bien avant que le jeune homme ne se remette de ses esprits, son cerveau ne cessant de crier que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Harry n'aurait jamais dû s'écrouler.

– Narcissa, fais appeler le médecin de famille. Drago, aide-moi à le porter jusqu'au canapé !

Les deux ordres avaient fusé et aucun des destinataires ne songea à se rebiffer. Drago prit Harry par un bras qu'il passa autour de son cou. Lucius fit de même de l'autre côté. Ensemble, ils soulevèrent le jeune homme et le déposèrent à quelques pas de là sur le sofa. Son petit ami veilla à ce que sa tête soit sur un oreiller et que son corps soit parfaitement étendu.

– Ce n'est pas normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

– Non, admit son père pensif. Ce n'est pas normal.

Drago s'installa prudemment au bord du canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le fait que Harry soit inconscient après avoir vu un souvenir ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait pourtant qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher. Il aurait dû.

– Arrête de te sentir coupable, claqua la voix froide de son père. Tu te fustiges pour rien ! Le seul coupable ici, c'est lui !

– Comment... commença Drago, les yeux brillants de colère.

– Chacun de nous lui a dit que plonger dans les souvenirs de ce malade n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Il n'a rien voulu entendre ! Mais je ne peux l'en blâmer. Je suis au final peut-être davantage coupable que lui.

Le lord s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la pièce et ferma les yeux.

– Père ? demanda Drago dont la crainte que quelque chose lui soit cachée devenait plus forte à chaque seconde.

– Je suis presque certain que le souvenir en question n'était pas doux. Pas venant d'une personne telle que Rabastan Lestranges.

– Pourquoi ?

Attentionné, Drago caressa le visage de Harry toujours inconscient, désireux de savoir ce que le Poufsouffle avait vécu. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose de ce dernier, acceptant les maigres informations que Harry daignait lui donner.

Harry était secret. Trop peut-être au goût de Drago qui acceptait malgré tout ce trait de caractère. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à saisir Harry. Un moment, il était bavard comme une pie, rayonnant, le sourire aux lèvres et l'instant d'après, il se renfermait comme une huître. De temps en temps, Drago se demandait si son amant n'était pas bipolaire ou schizophrène.

Selon sa mère, Harry n'était pas loin de la dépression, même si ces derniers temps, il souriait un peu plus et semblait moins enclin au repli.

– C'était un sadique et un pervers. Que penses-tu qu'il lui ait fait ?

– J'ai vu les cicatrices, murmura Drago.

Des marques sur tout le torse de son petit ami. Le torse, les côtés et les hanches. Comme si Rabastan avait voulu créer une œuvre sur le corps d'un enfant, d'un bébé.

– Parce que tu penses qu'il n'y a que des cicatrices ?

Drago releva la tête vers son père, alerté par le mépris et la colère dans sa voix. Lucius était debout, tourné vers la fenêtre, bras croisés. Pour la première fois depuis des années, l'étudiant voyait une infinie tristesse se peindre sur son visage.

– Cet homme n'a jamais été toléré dans cette maison. Pas alors que ses... goûts... exotiques étaient connus dans le milieu. Tous les parents Mangemorts refusaient catégoriquement que Rabastan vienne chez eux, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

– Pourquoi ?

– Greyback est connu pour être un monstre, simplement parce que c'est un loup-garou qui aime mordre les enfants. Mais à côté de Rabastan, il fait office de saint, comme disent les moldus. Le véritable monstre, c'était lui. Il aimait la chair. Femmes, hommes. Il n'était pas difficile. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'étaient les enfants et plus particulièrement les bébés.

Le petit déjeuner remonta dangereusement dans la gorge de Drago tandis que son estomac se tordait. Il eut envie de vomir tant l'image que son père venait de lui donner du beau-frère de sa défunte tante le rendait malade.

Son regard se posa sur Harry.

– J'ai lu l'histoire des Potter dans la presse lorsqu'ils ont été retrouvés et placés à Ste Mangouste, reprit Lucius. Ta mère n'a rien fait pour sa sœur. Elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Bellatrix n'était plus rien à ses yeux après cela. À peine une connaissance. Lorsque l'arrestation des Lestranges a été connue, je suis certain que tous les Mangemorts savaient ce que Rabastan avait fait à ce pauvre enfant. Nous étions au courant de ses déviances. Lors des raids, il... il torturait les parents en... se chargeant de leurs enfants... devant eux. Narcissa, elle, refusait d'admettre que sa sœur puisse seulement le savoir. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là, lors de la torture des Potter. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la maison. La suite, même moi, je préfère ne pas l'imaginer. Harry est la seule victime survivante des horreurs perpétrées par Rabastan et avant qu'il ne décide de plonger tête la première dans les souvenirs de ce monstre, il ne se souvenait de rien parce qu'il était trop jeune.

– Merlin, chuchota Drago.

Alors son petit ami avait été abusé étant enfant. Restait à savoir comment il allait réagir en se réveillant. Lui qui avait déjà si peu confiant en sa propre personne, son estime risquait fort de disparaître à jamais.

– On ne peut rien faire ? Lui ôter cela de la mémoire ? Lui faire oublier ces quelques minutes ? Heures ?

– On pourrait, oui.

– Alors fais-le, chuchota Drago.

Il était au courant que prendre cette décision à la place de Harry était n'importe quoi, qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire.

– Non, Drago.

– Il vaudrait mieux en effet ne pas tenter de faire cela sur une personne inconsciente, répliqua froidement le Médicomage familial Jabweers, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes et au visage si dur que même Lucius en colère ne parvenait pas à l'égaler.

Drago avait toujours eu peur de cet homme, redoutant de tomber malade pour le voir apparaître. Ses parents le menaçaient souvent de faire appel à Jabweers pour qu'il daigne se tenir tranquille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était presque heureux de le voir tant il était inquiet pour Harry.

– Marc-Aurèle, fit Lucius avec un certain soulagement.

– Narcissa m'a dit que c'était important, grommela le vieil homme en s'approchant. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Il se figea en contemplant la victime étendue sur le canapé.

– Par Merlin, peut-on m'expliquer ce que vient faire Mr Potter ici ?

Un sourcil blond se leva. Drago fut surpris du comportement curieux du Médicomage envers son petit ami. À croire que la présence de Harry était indésirable.

Et puis, il se rendit compte que Jabweers connaissait Harry.

– Il sort avec mon fils et passe quelques jours à la maison, expliqua Narcissa.

Tout le monde avait noté le ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

– Bien. J'avoue que cela m'a surpris. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il a regardé un souvenir et s'est évanoui.

– Un souvenir ? répéta le Médicomage, dubitatif. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de souvenirs qui aient pour conséquences des évanouissements. Qu'a-t-il vu ?

– Que savez-vous sur les Potter ?

– Beaucoup plus que ce que la majorité des gens, vous y compris, peut savoir, répliqua Jabweers en rapprochant d'un geste de baguette un des fauteuils pour s'installer près de Harry toujours inconscient. Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi ?

– Cinq minutes environ, souffla Drago.

Il était inquiet et voir l'homme de sciences palper son amant, les sourcils froncés, n'aidait pas cette inquiétude à disparaître.

– Marc-Aurèle, que savez-vous des Potter ? demanda de nouveau Narcissa.

– Tout. J'ai été un de ceux qui ont tout fait pour sauver ce gamin de la mort. Il était dans un tel état quand on nous l'a amené à Ste Mangouste. Il a failli nous claquer trois ou quatre fois entre les mains. Il a dû passer plusieurs semaines là-bas, le corps couvert de baumes et de bandages pour guérir les lacérations. Un miraculé cet enfant. Donc je répète, il a vu quoi ?

– Un souvenir de son tortionnaire. Du moins, au vu de sa réaction, c'est ce que je pense, avisa Lucius.

– Merlin tout puissant ! cracha Marc-Aurèle. Vous n'auriez pas pu l'en empêcher ? ! Vous saviez ce dont ce monstre était capable !

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Drago n'avait jamais vu personne parler sur ce ton à son père.

– Harry est majeur et j'ai tenté de l'en dissuader. Pour l'en empêcher, il m'aurait fallu dévoiler la vérité. Je doute qu'il aurait été prêt à l'entendre. De plus, à moins de l'obliger à me montrer ce souvenir, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce dont il s'agit ! Je ne fais que supposer ! À moins que vous n'insinuiez que j'ai délibérément poussé le petit ami de mon fils à se jeter la tête la première dans une pensine avec un souvenir de ce que cette ordure a fait pour voir sa réaction. Si tel était le cas, vous ne seriez pas là !

– Cela suffit, temporisa Narcissa. Marc-Aurèle, qu'a Harry ?

– J'en saurai davantage quand il se réveillera. Mais je suis sceptique quant à son état mental.

– Comment ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago.

– Avec une nouvelle comme celle qu'il vient de découvrir, soit il ne supporte pas du tout et se plonge dans un état catatonique. Ou alors, il ne supporte pas mais accepte de se battre pour... eh bien accepter ce qui lui est arrivé.

– Dans les deux cas, il ne supporte pas.

– C'est un fait. Ou alors, il va mentir en disant que tout va bien, se convaincre que rien ne s'est passé. Ou, dernière alternative, il va faire en sorte de tout oublier. Ce qui sera, à mon avis, pire que mieux parce que le jour où la barrière cédera et ses souvenirs reviendront en force, la folie ne sera pas loin. On n'accepte pas toujours d'avoir un trou de mémoire et les moyens que l'on met en œuvre pour retrouver la mémoire peuvent être stupéfiants. Dans tous les cas, nous devons attendre et voir. Il va falloir le monter dans une chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Harry reprenait conscience sous le regard inquiet de Drago. Sauf qu'au lieu de se rouler en boule comme le jeune Serpentard l'avait cru, il resta étendu là, sur le matelas, à fixer le ciel de lit.

– Harry ? murmura son amant assis près de lui.

Pas de réponse. Drago n'était même pas certain d'avoir été entendu.

– Harry, recommença-t-il plus fort.

Il allait tendre la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son petit ami mais un coup l'en dissuada. Au moins il avait la certitude que Potter était réveillé et loin de la catatonie. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

– Me touche pas, répliqua Harry la voix humide de larmes.

– Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Harry se roula en boule et tourna le dos à Drago qui ne tarda pas à entendre des sanglots. Il était à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Tout comme il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Harry. Préférant ne pas toucher son copain, il se leva pour aller prévenir Jabweers que son patient était réveillé.

– Je reviens, d'accord ?

Le brun ne donna pas la moindre indication quant à savoir s'il avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Drago déserta la chambre et fila rejoindre les adultes qui attendaient des nouvelles.

– Il s'est réveillé, annonça-t-il. Mais il a refusé le moindre contact avant de se rouler en boule et de pleurer.

– C'est tout ce qu'il a fait ?

– Oui.

– Bon. Vous allez lui donner cette potion avant qu'il s'endorme. C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Sans cela, je vous garantis une nuit blanche.

– Demain, les garçons retournent à Poudlard, l'avertit Lucius.

Poudlard, Drago l'avait presque oublié. Pour un peu, il aurait hurlé de frustration à l'idée de devoir retourner à l'école alors que son petit ami était si mal.

– Je vais écrire un courrier à Poppy, annonça Marc-Aurèle.

0o0

– Il est malade ? maugréa Pansy en fixant Potter assis contre Drago, pâle comme la mort. Si c'est le cas, qu'il ne me vomisse pas dessus.

– La porte est sur ta droite, répliqua Drago acide. Si sa présence te gêne, tu peux partir.

Il en avait assez d'entendre Pansy ne cesser de pester contre Harry, son caractère, ses origines, sa maison et son physique. Les Malefoy n'avaient rien eu à redire sur le petit ami de leur fils, ce n'était pas une étrangère qui allait se permettre de critiquer l'homme avec qui Drago sortait.

Il était loin d'être bête et savait pourquoi Parkinson se comportait de la sorte. Elle était jalouse. Simplement parce que Harry avait été accepté par sa famille et pas elle.

Drago avait demandé des explications à ses parents à ce sujet. La réponse l'avait laissé pantois.

– Tu n'as jamais parlé d'affection avec les autres. Juste que tu étais en couple. Avec Harry, tu as d'emblée dit que tu l'aimais.

Voilà la réponse que sa mère lui avait donnée et Lucius n'avait rien dit, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Pour lui, la pilule avait peut-être davantage de mal à passer, mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était montré cordial avec Harry.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur le Weasley à Poufsouffle. Ronald.

– C'est un compartiment réservé, le miséreux, fit Blaise.

Drago ne bougea pas et ne dit rien non plus. Il n'appréciait pas forcément Ron mais devait avouer que c'était le meilleur ami de Harry. Il pouvait tolérer sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres qui avaient une allergie envers les Poufsouffle roux, traîtres à leur sang sans un sous.

Weasley se tourna vers eux et leur fit un geste qui fit bondir les mieux éduqués d'entre eux.

– Comment oses-tu... commença Milicent.

– Oh ça suffit ! répliqua Ron en prenant place près de Harry. Vous pensez que parce que je suis à Poufsouffle, je vais fuir d'ici en tremblant dans mes pompes et me faire dessus ? J'ai cinq frères plus vieux qui me font plus peur qu'une bande de marioles qui se pensent plus forts que ma maison parce qu'ils sont chez les Serpentard. En comparaison, vous me faites hurler de rire. Donc je reste. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Une chose était certaine, Weasley avait beaucoup de culot.

– Rien qui te concerne.

– Tant mieux. J'aurais été affreusement désolé d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

– Dans la partie, rien qui te concerne, qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

– Le « rien ». J'ai jugé la suite pas importante. Bon, comment il va ? demanda-t-il à Drago, inquiet.

Malefoy le fixa, presque surpris de le savoir au courant de l'état de son meilleur ami alors que rien n'avait filtré.

– Comme tu peux le voir. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie dès qu'on sera arrivé.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

À l'évidence, il n'était pas au courant. Drago envisagea un instant de lui dire la vérité. Cependant le pressentiment que cela ne plaira pas à Harry le poussa à trouver autre chose et donc à mentir à Ron.

– Ça se voit qu'il est malade, non ?

– Mouais.

Nul doute que Ron n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette pseudo-excuse. Cependant il était assez intelligent pour ne pas relever, faisant croire qu'il l'acceptait, surtout que le recul de Harry était évident.

Sans surprise, Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière adorée et redoutée des étudiants fondit sur eux à peine le seuil de l'infirmerie franchi.

– Le Médicomage Jabweers m'a prévenue. Pauvre enfant. Allez, Harry, asseyez-vous sur le lit.

Docilement, Harry s'installa sur la couche aux draps blancs.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de regarder un point quelque part devant lui. Le matin-même, Drago n'avait pas pu le toucher mais depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express, il s'était collé craintivement à lui et avait gardé bouche close durant tout le voyage.

– Comment allez-vous, Harry ? s'enquit doucement Poppy.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules sans dire un mot.

– Est-ce que cette nuit vous désirez une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

Harry secoua la tête. Drago retint une grimace. Si son petit ami faisait un cauchemar ou plusieurs, il était bon pour passer une nuit difficile. À moins de dormir chacun dans son dortoir mais cela, le Serpentard refusa tout bonnement de l'envisager.

– Vous souhaitez dormir ici ou dans votre dortoir ?

– Avec Dray, murmura Harry.

– Chez les Serpentard ? Ou les Poufsouffle ?

Aucune des deux maisons ne convenait, bien que chez les Blaireaux, les camarades et amis de Harry tenteraient moins de profiter de la faiblesse du brun.

Drago vit son amant lever son regard vers lui. Harry ignorait tout de son pouvoir. Il n'avait aucune conscience de ce que ses yeux trop verts pouvaient pousser les gens à faire. Malefoy était d'abord tombé amoureux de ces émeraudes sans défaut. Puis il avait observé leur propriétaire.

C'était Harry qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était homosexuel. Lors de sa toute première fois, il avait été excité par le simple fait d'imaginer Potter à la place de sa petite amie. Durant tout l'été et après la rentrée scolaire, il avait essayé de penser à autre chose, d'expérimenter avec d'autres hommes. Sans succès.

Alors Drago avait décidé de sortir avec Harry, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Aujourd'hui, malgré le côté impossible de Harry, Drago ne le regrettait pas. Il était tombé amoureux de son amant. Tout simplement. Et il avait envoyé de nouvelles règles _ad patres_ : il ne tomberait pas amoureux ne serait pas mielleux ne se laisserait pas faire et surtout ferait passer sa maison avant tout.

– Avec Dray, répéta Harry toujours tout bas.

Ce qui signifiait que c'était à Drago de choisir le dortoir, pour peu qu'ils soient ensemble. Malefoy prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les maisons sur le dos mais quitte à en choisir une, il préférait les Serpentard. Il avait une certaine autorité sur ses camarades, ce que les Blaireaux semblaient ignorer.

Sinon, il y avait l'infirmerie. Cependant, Drago se refusait à rester ici plus que nécessaire. L'odeur aseptisée de l'endroit lui donnait des maux de tête.

Pomfresh hocha la tête.

– Bien. Comment va-t-il réellement ? demanda-t-elle à Drago alors qu'elle venait de poser la question à Harry.

– Il n'a pas dit grand chose. Hier et ce matin, c'était à peine s'il voulait qu'on le frôle. Et depuis notre montée dans le train, il... est collé contre moi. Il ne parle pas, mange à peine.

Harry avait grignoté deux bouts de toast au petit-déjeuner et dédaigné les sandwichs que Dobby leur avait faits pour le voyage. Il avait même refusé les bonbons sous le regard ahuri de Ron qui avait assuré que c'était son péché mignon, qu'il avait des réserves entières de friandises.

– On dirait... qu'il est perdu dans son monde.

– Forme de catatonie. C'est ce que Marc-Aurèle m'avait dit dans sa lettre. J'aurais préféré qu'il ait tort.

– À quoi c'est dû ? s'enquit Drago qui aurait préféré arracher cette fiole des mains de Harry dès qu'il l'avait vue plutôt que le voir comme cela.

– Son esprit refuse ce qu'il a vu. Je suis au courant, ajouta l'infirmière. Et rien de ce qui est dit ici ne sortira. Secret professionnel. Toujours est-il que Harry s'est plongé dans un état de... veille pour faire face à cet événement traumatisant.

Si ce que son père lui avait raconté était vrai, Drago voulait bien croire que revoir un souvenir de son enfance, souvenir ignoble s'il en était, pouvait se révéler traumatisant. Le jeune homme n'avait rien vu mais il avait assez d'imagination et d'informations pour reconstituer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de la scène, et ce qu'il fallait pour lui donner la nausée.

– Comment il peut s'en sortir ?

– Avec des potions. Ou alors un choc mental. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il parle et qu'il réagit. C'est donc moins grave qu'il n'y paraît.

– Un choc mental ?

– Il suffit d'un mot, d'un geste, d'un regard pour le pousser à agir. Par contre, le « réveil » peut être très brutal.

– Dans quel sens ?

– Des accès de colère, de violence.

Tout ceci ne rassurait pas Drago le moins du monde. Il avait très envie de laisser Harry ici et de retourner, seul, dans sa salle commune. Il aimait son compagnon mais ne se sentait pas assez fort pour gérer son état.

– Mr Malefoy, si vous voulez rester ici, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient.

L'étudiant hésita avant de secouer la tête. Il ne passerait pas la nuit ici et n'y laisserait pas Harry. Pas alors qu'il lui avait dit pouvoir compter sur lui. Quoi que les gens puissent en dire, les Malefoy n'étaient pas des lâches.

– Non, nous retournerons dans ma salle commune.

– Bien. Au moindre problème, vous venez me trouver.

Elle les mit doucement dehors, les exhortant à retrouver la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose. Cependant Drago n'avait pas faim. Les sandwichs l'avaient calé et il savait parfaitement que Harry ne mangerait pas. Aussi préféra-t-il se rendre directement chez les Serpentard. Au moins, ils y seraient avant la cohue et toutes les questions embarrassantes.

– Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? proposa Drago une fois dans le dortoir, à genoux devant sa malle ouverte pour récupérer à l'intention de Harry un pyjama.

Les affaires de son amant étaient chez les Poufsouffle et Drago pressentait que Harry ne supporterait pas de dormir nu cette nuit, chose que le Serpentard pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Peut-être même que sa présence le dérangerait.

Il leva les yeux pour les poser sur Potter assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague.

– Harry. Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

Drago commençait à ressentir une certaine lassitude à répéter deux ou trois fois les mêmes choses pour avoir une réaction. Et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Pour un peu, le jeune homme aurait voulu que son petit ami ait ce fameux choc mental, ne serait-ce que pour avoir une réaction ou quelque chose d'autre que cet état végétatif.

– Bon. Debout, ordonna-t-il en obligeant avec douceur Harry à se camper sur ses pieds. On va aller se laver.

Docilement, le Poufsouffle le suivit jusque dans la salle de bains commune. Drago avait les serviettes et les pyjamas sous le bras. Il avait ses affaires de toilette dans une main et de l'autre main, traînait Harry dans son sillage. Il referma la porte dans son dos et posa son fardeau sur le rebord du lavabo.

Cet instant était l'instant de vérité. Ils allaient savoir si Harry allait se laisser docilement déshabiller ou alors si le souvenir de Rabastan remonterait dans son esprit et le pousserait à se débattre, à exploser.

Autant dire que Drago n'était pas rassuré pour deux mornilles. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de son amant qui ne broncha pas. Lentement, sans le brusquer, le Serpentard lui retira son pull puis sa chemise. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua au pantalon, Harry ne dit rien et se laissa faire.

Une fois nus tous les deux, Drago poussa Harry sous la douche pour le laver parce qu'il se doutait fortement que Potter ne ferait rien. L'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant ne quitta pas son esprit durant toute l'opération.

Il lui enroula une serviette autour de la taille et le plaça devant le miroir avant de prendre sa douche à son tour. Maintenant il ressentait ce que Harry avait dû supporter avec ses parents. Avoir affaire à un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte n'était pas aisé et pour le coup, le jeune homme se faisait l'impression atroce d'être un pervers qui se lavait devant un enfant.

Écœuré par cette image, Drago se dépêcha, dos à Harry toujours à sa place. Alors qu'il se rinçait les cheveux, il s'arrêta, alerté par un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'eau qui coulait ou quelqu'un qui s'habillait. Intrigué, il se retourna juste au moment où Harry se mit à hurler en frappant comme un dément sur le miroir. Ses mains étaient en sang. Malefoy ne réfléchit pas, il se précipita vers son compagnon et le jeta presque par terre avant de lui attraper les mains pour les immobiliser.

Le cri de rage se transforma en hurlement de peur.

Ce fut juste à ce moment-là que Drago se rendit compte de leur position, leur proximité et du fait que Harry avait vu un souvenir éprouvant.

– Arrête, Harry, s'il te plaît, s'écria le Serpentard afin que sa voix soit entendue à travers ce bruit. Je ne te ferai rien, je te le promets. C'est juste pour que tu ne te fasses pas mal.

Cette fois, Harry éclata en sanglots et le supplia de ne pas lui faire de mal. Être vu comme un agresseur agit comme une gifle sur Drago. Il relâcha son partenaire et le regarda se rouler en boule. Il se hâta d'enfiler un bas de pyjama et d'étaler une serviette sur le corps recroquevillé du brun qui pleurait toujours.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, il posa sa main sur les cheveux en bataille encore humides de leur passage sous l'eau. Drago pensa un instant à appeler un elfe ou à laisser Harry pour aller chercher un professeur mais il redoutait ce qui risquait de se produire s'il le faisait. Alors il resta par terre, sur le carrelage humide, près de Harry dont les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

– Je me rappelle de la toute première fois où je t'ai vu, commença Malefoy d'une voix tendre. Tu avais l'air si... perdu dans le magasin de Mrs Guipure. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais et inversement. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voulais te faire une bonne impression. Au vu de nos rapports... inexistants par la suite, je doute avoir réussi. Je crois que depuis notre rencontre, je n'ai cessé de te regarder. Je n'en ai vraiment pris conscience que récemment. En fait, je pense que ça remonte à l'année dernière. Tu as ri, tu étais détendu. Tu étais beau. Tu l'es toujours, tu sais. Tu n'en as même pas conscience. Tes marques et cicatrices, elles témoignent d'un passé, du tien. Mais elles ne te retirent pas le charme que tu as et qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était toi.

Il regarda Harry. Les sanglots s'étaient transformés en hoquets silencieux. Le brun l'écoutait avec attention même s'il ne bougeait pas.

– Tu te souviens quand on a fait l'amour pour la première fois ? continua Drago.

– Ce n'était pas ma première fois, répliqua tout bas Harry. Il me l'a prise.

Le Serpentard faillit pousser un hurlement de joie. Il avait obtenu une réponse.

– Non, chéri. Il t'a pris ton innocence.

– C'est pareil ! Il... il n'avait pas le droit !

– Non c'est...

– Je me dégoûte, Drago, l'interrompit Harry. J'ai honte de mon propre corps, de ce qu'il en a fait !

Il se retourna brutalement et jeta la serviette sur le côté pour dévoiler son ventre, son torse et la partie inférieur de son corps, faisant fi de ses mains entaillées. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, sa main toujours dans les cheveux rebelles, puis baissa le regard vers le visage de Harry presque collé contre sa cuisse.

– Dis-moi, quand on a fait l'amour, ai-je été rebuté quand je t'ai embrassé partout ? souffla doucement Malefoy.

Il sourit en voyant des frissons parcourir son amant.

– J'ai honoré ton corps parce qu'il ne me rebute pas. Je le referai encore et encore avec plaisir et dévotion. Oui, tu es marqué. Oui, on t'a fait du mal. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Tu es une victime, Harry. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Ce qu'il t'a fait est un viol pur et simple mais pas une première fois. À ce que je sache, tu n'as pas pris de plaisir à ça.

– Non ! cria Harry.

– C'est là toute la différence, mon cœur, fit Drago. Oui, il t'a pris ton innocence mais ça s'est fait dans la douleur et dans la violence. Tu ne le voulais pas.

– Comment tu peux accepter de me toucher après... en sachant ça ?

– Parce que tu n'as pas choisi ce qui t'est arrivé et parce que je t'aime, Harry. L'amour ne se limite pas au physique d'une personne mais à ce qu'elle est, qui elle est.

– Ce n'est pas de toi, croassa Harry.

– Je trouvais ça poétique alors ne me casse pas mon effet. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'effet, nota Drago soulagé que l'atmosphère se soit légèrement détendue. Tu n'as pas froid ?

– Un peu.

En faisant attention aux mains blessées qu'il allait devoir soigner ou faire soigner, Drago aida Harry à se mettre debout et à s'habiller d'un pyjama sec. Le sien serait bon pour être changé.

– Drago, murmura Harry. J'ai mal.

Il tendit ses doigts en sang.

– Je m'en doute. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Encore une fois. Mais cela il ne l'ajouta pas.

– Je... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Si ?

Drago grimaça. Le choix ne s'imposait pas vraiment en réalité. C'était soit l'infirmerie soit la douleur et un risque d'infection. En veillant à ce que Harry ne touche rien, le Serpentard l'aida à mettre une cape sur son pyjama, changea rapidement le sien et s'emmitoufla à son tour dans sa pelisse. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le dortoir puis la salle commune.

– Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai froid et... j'ai mal, bredouilla Harry.

Après un rapide examen, Malefoy nota la pâleur de son petit ami. Il prit le parti de venir glisser son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans laquelle ils déboulèrent en trombe.

– Par Merlin, tempêta Poppy. Qui... Mr Malefoy ? Harry... Merlin tout puissant mais qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ? s'écria l'infirmière en s'approchant vivement. Allez vous asseoir !

Drago le guida jusqu'au lit le plus proche et le regarda s'y laisser tomber de tout son long, soulagé d'être allongé. Durant tout le trajet, il avait bien cru que Harry allait s'évanouir.

– Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Pomfresh.

– Il a cogné le miroir de la salle de bains des Serpentard. J'ai pu l'arrêter, mais il était déjà blessé.

– Je ne voulais plus me voir, ajouta Potter à voix basse. Plus voir ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Harry leva des yeux implorants vers Poppy qui se concentra avec application – trop peut-être selon Drago – sur les mains de son patient. Elle retira les bouts de verre d'un geste de baguette et passa un baume cicatrisant avant de nettoyer la peau pour retirer le sang. Il ne restait plus rien.

– Ce ne sont quelques petites entailles à cause du verre. Les veines n'ont pas été touchées, ce qui est une bonne chose.

– Je ne voulais pas me tuer, s'écria Harry. Je voulais juste... effacer cette image dans le miroir. Sauf qu'elle sera toujours là, à me narguer, à me rappeler qu'un... ce qui s'est passé.

Drago ne sut quoi dire. Il se retint de serrer Harry dans ses bras. Pas d'effusion en public même restreint. C'était sa règle et jusque là, il s'y était tenu.

– Je ne suis pas une professionnelle dans ce domaine mais peut-être que vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un, un spécialiste qui pourra vous aider.

– Oui, peut-être que vous avez raison, souffla Harry et Drago était parfaitement d'accord avec ça.

Elle les congédia sur ces paroles. Ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre, ils retournèrent dans le dortoir des Serpentard encore désert, le repas n'étant pas fini, et se couchèrent.

– Drago, dit doucement Harry dans le silence conféré par les rideaux fermés hermétiquement et scellés d'un sort qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer et d'entendre.

Il s'était collé contre son amant qui sentait son souffle dans son cou, ses doigts crispés sur la chemise de pyjama. Harry sentait le shampoing à la menthe. C'était agréable.

– Oui ?

– Fais-moi l'amour.

Si quelques jours auparavant cette demande aurait électrisé Drago, là il devait avouer que cela le figea et le rendait mal à l'aise. Harry ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit une telle chose. Pas alors qu'il avait appris la veille qu'il avait été violé alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures dans un état catatonique.

– Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

– S'il te plaît.

– Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais je pense que tu n'es pas en état pour ça.

– S'il te plaît. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est ça. J'ai envie d'effacer pour un temps ce souvenir de ma tête.

– D'accord, capitula Drago même en sachant que ce ne serait pas possible, qu'il faudrait des mois voire des années pour que cela arrive.

Il repoussa Harry contre le matelas et roula sur lui. Sa bouche trouva la sienne. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne démontrait aucune urgence. Il était tendre, doux mais néanmoins passionné. Leurs mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre, échauffant leur partenaire.

Drago ne voulait pas que cela soit fait à la va vite, un coup vite fait. Il désirait prendre son temps, aimer Harry et l'envoyer loin dans le plaisir. Ce soir, ils iraient lentement. Il ferait ce que Harry désirait, l'amour.

Ses lèvres dérivèrent de la bouche de Harry à sa mâchoire puis son cou qu'il honora jusqu'à tirer un gémissement chez son compagnon. Sous lui, collé à son bas-ventre, il pouvait clairement sentir le désir. Le sien s'était également réveillé mais il n'y pensa pas, préférant se concentrer exclusivement sur celui qui partageait son cœur et sa couche.

Bientôt, la veste de pyjama fut de trop. Ils l'enlevèrent et la laissèrent dans un coin. Le contact du torse de Harry contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne le fit frémir. Des bras se refermèrent dans son dos et une bouche s'empara de ses lèvres.

Sous lui, contre lui, Harry bougea, envoyant ses hanches en avant afin d'écraser leurs érections et les faire siffler de contentement.

– Doucement.

Disant cela, sa main dériva vers les hanches puis passa dans le dos et glissa dans le bas de pyjama pour se poser sur les fesses. Drago entendit nettement un hoquet.

– Allume la lumière, souffla Harry d'une voix que son amant jugea hystérique.

Le blond retira sa main et s'exécuta pour voir deux émeraudes perdues le fixer sans vraiment le voir.

– Tu veux tes lunettes ?

Il savait Harry myope sans ses verres. Ce dernier hocha la tête et l'instant d'après, son regard sembla soulagé de se poser sur lui.

– Ça va aller ? s'enquit Drago. Tu veux vraiment continuer ?

Le désir de Harry s'était envolé. Cependant, il hocha de nouveau la tête, ne comptant pas sur sa voix pour répondre.

Sans se presser Drago se redressa à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Potter qui le fixait. Ses yeux mercure se posèrent sur la poitrine mise à nu à la fois tentante et repoussante. Comme leur première fois et celles qui avaient suivi, le jeune homme avait envie d'embrasser et honorer chacune des marques qui ornaient la peau pâle de Harry. Cependant, son esprit était tourné vers autre chose, et cette chose se trouvait plus bas, encore cachée par le pantalon.

D'un geste franc, il fit glisser le bas de pyjama vers lui, dévoilant peu à peu le bas ventre, le pubis et la hampe qui reposait au milieu d'un lit de boucles brunes. Il pouvait presque sentir l'appréhension de Harry, appréhension que ce dernier avait à chaque fois qu'il était nu.

Le bout de tissu se retrouva avec le reste des affaires et Drago l'oublia pour se concentrer sur Harry et exclusivement sur lui.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur la peau et la frôlèrent, notant grâce à la lueur de la baguette, les frissons qui parcoururent le Poufsouffle.

– Tu es bien ?

– Oui, croassa Harry.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago et sans préavis, s'allongea sur le matelas puis sa main vint enserrer la base de la verge tandis que sa bouche l'avala, provoquant un hoquet plus haut.

C'était sa première fellation et, pour en avoir eu quelques-unes avec sa petite amie Serdaigle l'année précédente, il savait plus ou moins comment rendre les choses très bonnes pour son partenaire.

Au vu des gémissements qu'il entendait et des ongles qui se plantaient dans son cuir chevelu pendant que sa bouche allait et venait sur le sexe maintenant épais et dur, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

Au-dessus de lui, Harry bredouillait des paroles vides de sens et le mot qui revenait souvent était « Drago », comme si son vocabulaire ne se limitait plus qu'à un prénom. Pour le concerné, cela le satisfaisait de savoir qu'il pouvait faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un.

Quand Harry commença à jouer des hanches, Drago faillit avoir un haut le cœur, le gland de son amant venant percuter le fond de sa gorge. Ses mains maintinrent les coupables sur le matelas et sa bouche lâcha la verge humide de salive pour aller lécher les bourses plus bas. De ses doigts, il joue avec le pénis turgescent un instant avant de se redresser et de contempler son œuvre. Son amant étant étendu sur le lit, excité, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et un air de frustration sur le visage.

Son propre sexe était dur comme la pierre, en grande demande d'attention, toutefois il ne s'en préoccupa pas, parce que d'ici quelques minutes, ce serait Harry qui s'en chargerait pendant que Drago serait enfoui en lui jusqu'à la garde.

– Ça t'amuse de me faire languir ? gronda Harry.

– Je prends mon temps.

– Ne le prends pas trop, je risque de m'endormir avant sinon.

La menace ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Drago. Harry n'aurait pas cette audace, pas alors qu'il était excité.

– Tu sais comme moi que ça n'arrivera pas. Nous n'en sommes qu'aux préliminaires, mon chéri. Et encore, nous n'en sommes qu'au tout début.

Disant cela, il se rallongea sur son amant et l'embrassa passionnément. Une de ses mains qui s'était posée sur la joue légèrement ombrée par une barbe naissante dériva plus bas, dans le dos puis vers les fesses. Il rompit le baiser pour voir l'expression de son petit ami, vérifier qu'il était toujours consentant.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas effrayé. Au contraire. Ses yeux brillaient. Drago fut rassuré. Il le voulait autant que lui.

– Prêt ?

Encore une fois, la réponse fut un hochement de tête. Drago sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de chercher dans sa table de chevet le flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté une fortune chez un apothicaire et qu'il avait placé là juste avant de se coucher. D'une main un peu tremblante, il en versa une dose généreuse dans sa paume et s'en enduisit les doigts. Il avait lu quelque part qu'il valait mieux ne pas être radin sur ce genre de produit et de sa maigre expérience, c'était préférable.

Harry écarta les jambes, essayant de paraître détendu sauf que Drago avait noté la crispation sur les draps et la jointure livide de ses poings.

– Je ne te ferai pas mal.

– Je sais. C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à me retirer cette image de lui de ma tête. Je le vois toujours...

Dans ces conditions, Drago ne savait pas continuer était une bonne idée.

– Ça va aller, Dray. C'est juste un souvenir.

Guère convaincu mais peu désireux d'avoir une discussion sur ce sujet en ce moment, le Serpentard s'étendit près de son amant et son doigt vint trouver la petite entrée plissée. Du bout, il en fit le tour, tâtant prudemment le terrain non sans lâcher Harry du regard. Le Poufsouffle l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, ce que Drago fit avec plaisir.

Sentant son amant détendu, il introduisit avec douceur un premier doigt. À peine celui-ci à l'intérieur de l'anus, les muscles autour se contractèrent brutalement.

– Désolé, bredouilla Harry en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago pouvait reprendre sa progression, attentif au visage du brun. Il restait persuadé que ce qu'ils faisaient était une mauvaise idée. Harry n'était pas bien. Sauf que le jeune homme était une tête de mule et qu'il était difficile de lui faire changer d'idée. Pire encore, il s'y tenait mordicus quand on tentait de le pousser à avoir un autre point de vue.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– C'est... toujours aussi bizarre... ce doigt, là. Pas désagréable mais pas vraiment agréable. Pas encore.

Drago entama de légers va et vient dans l'autre chaud afin de stimuler les parois et détendre un peu plus l'anus. Il prenait son temps, refusant d'aller trop vite pour ne pas faire souffrir inutilement son amant.

Un second doigt passa la petite entrée. Cette fois, il fut question d'une grimace franche. Drago se redressa autant que possible avec l'autre main et revint entre les cuisses, s'agenouillant. Il regardait ses doigts aller et venir, disparaissant entre les chairs brûlantes. Il imaginait son pénis à leur place et retint un gémissement.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se courba et vint engloutir le sexe tendu dans sa bouche juste au moment où un troisième doigt rejoignait les deux autres. Pendant une brève seconde pendant laquelle Harry se tendit, Drago se dit qu'il aurait dû attendre un peu. Le gargouillis qu'il entendit par la suite le convainquit qu'il avait bien fait.

– Dray, couina Harry. Arrête, je... je vais venir !

Déterminé à le faire venir par la force de son poignet et de ses coups de reins, Drago abandonna la verge, retira avec hâte son pantalon, prit sa baguette qu'il éteignit le temps de se jeter un sort de protection, à lui ainsi qu'à Harry, et lubrifia son sexe. À cet instant, il jura l'avoir entendu soupirer mais préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur ce point, c'était mieux pour sa santé mentale.

Il avisa Harry du regard, cherchant dans ses yeux la moindre lueur de peur, de doute ou d'angoisse. Il ne trouva dans les émeraudes que de la confiance et une urgence. Sur ses lèvres, un mot : « viens ». Alors Drago lui obéit.

Il prit les cuisses de son compagnon et les souleva, plaçant ses genoux sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas une position qu'il affectionnait parce qu'il voulait sentir Harry contre lui, son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son visage. Il voulait tout avoir. Cependant, elle était relativement confortable.

Basique mais confortable. Le Serpentard pensa à se documenter pour le moment où ils seraient bien plus à l'aise avec cela pour tenter autre chose.

Sa hampe de chair pénétra la petite entrée dilatée lentement, ressortant légèrement pour revenir. Il pouvait sentir les parois se détendre face à l'intrusion.

– Tu-tu as mal ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque et concentré pour ne pas le pénétrer d'un coup.

– N-non !

Potter tendit les bras et l'attira dans son giron, refermant dans son dos son étreinte, ses genoux presque de part et d'autre de ses oreilles. Ce geste obligea Drago à s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, faisant gémir et grogner Harry, mais pas de douleur. C'étaient des sons de plaisir.

– Embrasse-moi, exigea le Poufsouffle.

Sans répondre, Drago s'exécuta et dévora avec passion la bouche de son partenaire. Il voulait tellement bouger, aller et venir, sortir pour revenir entre les fesses de l'éphèbe sous lui. Il se rappela sa promesse de faire l'amour avec Harry en douceur, d'honorer son corps et de lui faire oublier, même temporairement, ce qu'il avait vécu des années auparavant et qu'il venait de revoir.

Pour vérifier s'il pouvait y aller ou non, le blond bougea légèrement. Il cherchait cette glande magnifique qui provoquait à coup sûr pour celui qui était pénétré un plaisir inouï. Il était tombé dessus par hasard la première fois, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'une prostate stimulée pouvait provoquer. En voyant Harry se tortiller et haleter, rouge, il avait failli tout arrêter, certain de lui avait fait mal. Jusqu'à ce que l'autre exige qu'il recommence.

Un sifflement lui apprit qu'il venait de la retrouver. Dès lors, il s'ingénia à la frapper, son regard vrillé sur le visage de Harry. Drago adorait le voir perdre pied, se laisser complètement aller, devenir lui-même. Il adorait cela presque autant que l'entendre débiter des incohérences, pris dans le feu de l'action.

Le Serpentard l'avait vu perdre cette réserve, une fois au manoir, semblant se libérer de ses peurs et angoisses pour devenir celui qu'il était vraiment, à savoir un jeune homme plein de vie, espiègle et un brin tyrannique. Tout portait à croire que Harry ne se libérait que lorsqu'il était réellement en confiance.

Le souffle court, Drago continua ses coups de hanches, les mains agrippées aux cuisses de son amant tandis que celui-ci s'accrochait fermement à son cou comme pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité.

Soudain le manque de contact le prit et Drago regretta que cette position ne puisse pas lui permettre de toucher Harry autant qu'il le voulait. Il cessa tout mouvement mais avant que le brun ne se mette à le fustiger, l'insulter et l'invectiver joyeusement, le Serpentard lâcha les hanches et les fit reposer sur le matelas de part et d'autre des siennes. Il mourait d'envie de se perdre au plus profond des entrailles de son compagnon, cependant il désirait expérimenter autre chose.

– Dray, tu fais quoi ? grogna le Poufsouffle dont les bras avaient quitté leur point d'ancrage pour venir l'aider à se redresser.

Il était furieux d'avoir été interrompu. S'il y avait bien une chose que Harry n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on le dérange.

– J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

– Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

– Oh que non et crois-moi, si tu te montres patient quelques secondes, je suis certain que ça te plaira.

Harry maugréa une réponse indistincte mais se rallongea docilement.

– En fait chéri, si tu pouvais te mettre à genoux.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux lorsque le sexe de Drago quitta l'étroit fourreau de chair. Ce dernier s'assit sur le matelas et aida Harry à se mettre dans la position désirée. Ensuite il le fit s'approcher et s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

D'une main, il guida son pénis entre les fesses de Harry qui entoura son cou de ses bras avant de lentement descendre le long de la colonne de chair. Une fois enfoncé de nouveau jusqu'à la garde, Drago ne bougea plus. Ils étaient proches tous les deux. Le blond pouvait sentir ce corps contre le sien, l'odeur piquante de leur sueur, la chaleur de Harry, sa respiration haletante qui soulevait sa poitrine de façon erratique.

– Ça va ? souffla Drago tout contre la bouche de son amant dont les lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées.

– Oh oui ! Mais si tu bougeais ça serait encore mieux.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres.

La position ne permettait pas des pénétrations amples et profondes et Drago devait fournir un effort en faisant bouger Harry mais le résultat était probablement meilleur qu'escompté. Le Serpentard était profondément enfoui en Harry, allait plus loin.

Une fois le rythme trouvé, le couple ne le lâcha plus. Ils étaient en nage, haletants, la température entre les rideaux fermés semblait au-delà du supportable mais pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les fauche et les laisse sans forces.

Elle s'imposa à eux brutalement, déferlant telle une vague puissante. Harry fut le premier à être pris entre ses bras. Il se tendit et jouit, stimulé par sa main qui s'était emparée de sa verge érigée entre leurs deux corps, et par ce sexe en lui.

Drago le suivit après quelques coups de hanches et se déversa dans les entrailles accueillantes.

Ils se laissèrent aller sur le matelas, l'un contre l'autre, épuisés.

Juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil, Drago sourit en entendant un léger "je t'aime" murmuré d'une voix fatiguée.

0o0

Épilogue

Le Langue de Plomb tapota nerveusement sur la table du petit café qu'il avait choisi pour son déjeuner. Il lui restait quelques minutes de pause avant de reprendre son travail.

Après l'obtention de ses ASPICs, il avait voulu faire des études pour devenir Langue de Plomb. Quatre ans plus tard, il avait sa première mission en équipe. Aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas du tout son choix de carrière.

– Drago Malefoy dans le monde moldu, ricana une voix moqueuse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

– Pansy, fit-il en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui prit place face à lui. Je te pensais en train de superviser des rénovations de ta future maison.

– Julius y est.

Julius Doveron était le fiancé de Pansy. C'était un sorcier de dix ans leur aîné qui avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, l'école de sorcellerie d'Europe de l'est. Le couple s'était rencontré l'année précédente lors d'une réception donnée par le ministère. Ils allaient se marier dans deux mois.

Drago les trouvait mal assortis mais il se taisait, n'ayant pas son mot à dire.

– J'avais des courses à faire pour le mariage et je suis tombée sur toi. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

– Quelques semaines, répondit Drago avant de finir son café qui refroidissait.

– Trois mois. Tiens, tu dois être au courant mais le miséreux se marie. J'ai vu sa copine dans ce superbe magasin de mariage.

Le miséreux. Ronald Weasley.

– Non, je l'ignorais, avoua Drago.

Il savait que Ronald était en couple avec une certaine Morag McDougall depuis près de cinq ans. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble peu après la rentrée de janvier de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Drago avait appris que le rouquin avait été amoureux de Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor mais également une de ses collègues. Elle était sortie entre temps avec l'un des grands frères de Ron sans savoir que son petit ami n'était avec qu'elle que pour faire enrager son cadet. Le jour où Ron avait présenté Morag à la famille, Granger avait été évincée.

Le fait qu'ils se marient contrariait fortement le Langue de Plomb. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se marier. Pas avant lui.

– Intéressant. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Une peste, voilà ce qu'était Pansy. Son futur mari était un saint de pouvoir la supporter. Drago se félicitait d'avoir rompu avec elle.

Elle déserta la place, laissant un Drago seul et pensif. Ce dernier se leva à son tour et prit la direction du ministère.

0o0

– Épouse-moi ! cria presque Drago en plein milieu du hall de l'école.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait dit cela ici, alors que tout le monde les regardait mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Seule comptait l'expression de la personne qui lui faisait face. Son compagnon depuis cinq ans. Harry Potter.

Ils venaient de se disputer. Une broutille à propos de vacances qu'ils voulaient prendre ensemble et que Drago ne pouvait poser. Son directeur avait refusé de lui accorder cette semaine en juillet qu'il demandait depuis trois mois alors que le mois précédent, il avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. À cause de cela, tous leurs projets tombaient à l'eau.

Potter avait donc quitté ses appartements privés comme une furie sans prendre le temps de terminer cette dispute. Drago s'était élancé à sa suite et n'avait réussi à l'arrêter que devant les portes de la Grande Salle avec ces mots.

Harry était professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques depuis deux ans. Tous les deux vivaient au château pendant l'année, ne retrouvant le manoir ou l'appartement qu'ils partageaient dans le Londres moldu que durant les congés d'été.

– Q-quoi ? bégaya Harry, planté à moins de cinq mètres de lui, en train de s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle.

Autour, les étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour avoir la réponse de leur professeur.

– Épouse-moi, répéta Drago.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je te le demande.

Un grand silence suivit ces mots.

Malefoy sourit.

Potter sourit aussi et hocha la tête.

Il y eut des sifflements de joie et des applaudissements.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, c'est fini. Pourquoi on n'en sait pas plus sur la remise en état de Harry après la nouvelle de ce que Lestranges lui a fait? Parce qu'en soit, ce n'était pas vraiment le but de l'histoire. Je voulais d'abord parler d'une histoire d'amour. Le reste n'était pas aussi important qu'on peut le penser. Il se remet comme vous le voulez, lentement, rapidement, pas du tout.**

 **Est-ce que c'est une fin trop rapide? Peut-être mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire.**

 **Je tenais à remercier encore une fois mon amour, ma bichette chérie, Mandy pour sa lecture et sa relecture. Mais je tenais aussi à remercier Harmonii3 qui a relu et corrigé cette fic.**

 **Et merci à vous d'avoir lu, aimé, commenté cette fic chapitre après chapitre**

 **Je publie toujours les vignettes sur Blaise et Drago et j'ai d'autres fics en stock, reste encore à les corriger. Sinon, j'en ai en cours, donc je ne pars pas de ff. Pas encore. Mais j'ai un roman à écrire et c'est lui qui accapare mon temps.**

 **En tout cas, je vous aime fort, vous êtes super.**

 **Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes**


End file.
